The rise and fall of the lost Mcmahon
by alexrusso89
Summary: Jessi Mcmahon the other daughter of the Ceo of WWE Vince Mcmahon comes to the wwe insipired by a story by SheHasMyHeart can Jessi survive the WWE and her own family
1. Beginings

( here are the finishers so I don't have to explain them later)

Jessi Mcmahon

Seizing the power curb stomp

The power drop - rko

Tracer ( from overwatch )

Cheers! - sweet chin music

Operation overwatch - selina del soul into frog splash

Alex Russo

Knock out spell- roundhouse kick or shining wizard

Harder finkle

Tic-a-loc - camel clutch

Carly shay

Ismackyou - 619

Sam Puckett

Freddie killer - widows peak

Miley Stewart

Pop star kick - chick kick

Lily trusscott

I don't think about it. - twist of fate

( that's just the list of finishers for the main cast now here is the prologue )

-Summer slam 2017-

Cole: and Tracer goes up to the top rope

King": I'm guessing she feels froggy

, suddenly someone pushes Harley from the top turnbuckle

Cole: no not like that Alex is going win the divas championship , Alex pins Tracer the ref starts his count 1...2...3..

Announcer: here is your winner and new WWE Women's champion Alex Russo , the ref hands Alex the title and harper enters the ring and hugs Alex

Cole: that's just wrong harper had to interfere

King: Tracer put up a great fight but the numbers simply caught up with her.

, Jessi was watching the match on a screen in her locker room

Cole: up next the tag team titles are on the line as team 5 star dolph ziggler and Daniel Bryan take on the accession konnor and viktor .

\- Monday night raw- the next night -

( camera pans the crowd as pyro goes off before showing jbl Michael cole and corey graves )

Cole: hello and welcome to Monday night raw last night at summer slam was explosive at best Seth Rollins captured the wwe championship

Graves: the ascension won the tag titles

Jbl: and Alex Russo with help from harper won the women's championship from Tracer

Cole: that's correct ( the authrioty's theme hits ) ... Were joined by the coo Triple h and the authrioty ( Triple h Stephanie McMahon Seth Rollins Kane and J&J security walk to the ring

,Triple h takes a mic

Triple h : ok ok ok I'll admit that last night had some controversy mainly some title changes ( triple h turns to the rest of the authrioty ) ... Now normally I'd say that's best for business but since it's the biggest party of the summer ...( hands mic to Steph)

Stephanie: we're starting off with the Women's championship since Harper you decided to get involved on Alex's behalf and Tracer has a rematch clause we're going to...(interrupted by wizards of Waverley place them hitting and Alex and Harper appear on the stage)

Alex: whoa whoa whoa I didn't ask for Harper to interfere in my match nor did I know she was going to

Stephanie : next time don't interrupt me and since you think we were born yesterday ( the authrioty laughs ) Tracer will get her rematch at a pay per view in the future and you my dear women's champion your both in a tag team match tonight

( the crowd cheers )

Alex: that's not fair

Triple h : no it's best for business

Cole: wow what an announcement

Graves : yeah what a way to even the playing field

Jbl: and Tracer gets a rematch and Rollins is in action tonight

, Seth Rollins walks down a hallway Jessi Mcmahon at his side carrying his title belt

Cole : the WWE champion In action next

( commercial break)

Announcer : the following tag team match is scheduled for one fall ( wizards them hits ) first from New York City the wwe women's champion Alex Russo and Harple Finkle ( the crowd boos as Alex and harper come out like Laycool enterance )

Cole: who are their opponents ?

( Seth Rollins theme hits )

Announcer : and their opponents from Chicago Illinois the team of the Lost Mcmahon Jessi Mcmahon and Tracer The Dream Team ( Jessi and Tracer come out like the bella Twins enterance )

Cole: The Dream Team debuting tonight

Graves : we don't know how they're gonna mesh Alex and Harper have been a team for so long

Jbl: I've heard Jessi and Tracer teamed together in Japan

, the ref rings the bell and Jessi clothesline so Alex knocking her down

Cole: Jessi starting quick with a clothesline

Jessi Bounces off the ropes and Alex power slams Jessi before leg dropping her , Harper laughs ,Jessi slowly gets up Alex gets ready to perform her finisher

Cole: Russo going to finish this early

Harper tags herself in and Alex gives Jessi the knock out spell then Harper quickly puts Jessi I. The tic-a-loc and Alex knocks Tracer off the apron ,Jessi cries in pain before tapping out .

Announcer : here are your winners the wwe divas champion Alex Russo and Harper finkle ( Alex and Harper hug each other in the ring as Tracer checks on Jessi , the ref rolls Jessi out of the ring but before Tracer can leave Harper grabs Tracer and pushes her towards Alex who hits the knock out spell on Tracer. Harper then Puts Tracer in the tic-a-loc , Tracdr screams in pain as the ref tries to get her to let her go , Harper lets her go throwing her to the ground

Cole : that's all for tonight goodnight folks.


	2. Injured and re building

Announcer: A rivalry that started out as strictly business…

(Shows Jessi Mcmahon and Sam Puckett , in the ring looking at each other)

Jessi: You want to face the champion? Well you have to get in line behind me.

Sam: Who gave you the right to decide who the challenger is? Besides the last time I checked I beat you in our match last week.

Jessi : The simple fact of my last name, that's why.

Sam : Oh please, I can beat you anytime anywhere. In fact I can beat you right now.

Jessi: Wanna bet?

Sam: Let's go (turns to the entrance and yells) GET A REF OU…. (Jessi attacks Sam while her back is turned however Carly appears on the stage distracting Jessi allowing Sam to grab a chair and delivers a thunderous chair shot to Jessi )

Sam: Told ya i was ...(gets interrupted by WOWP theme as Alex Russo and Harper Finkle come out at the top of the entrance ramp)

Alex : Sam If you want a shot at this title(Alex points to the belt hanging on her shoulder) Then you have to prove that you're better than Jessi because tonight you face her 1 on 1 and the winner will face me at Money in the Bank in a fans pick the special referee match.

Harper: And to make sure that Carly don't interfere we will face off tonight. In fact ( Harper looks at her wrist without a watch on it then looks up) That match is next.

Announcer: Turned into something personal

Announcer Micheal Cole : Oh My Gawd Harper setting Carly up for the Tik-o-Lock

(Shows Harper kicking Carly in the gut and hooking her arms and goes to flip her over )

Graves: Wait what's she doing out here?

(Shows Alex coming down and pulling Harper off Carly and then she sprays hairspray into Harper's eyes)

JBL: Oh no She can't see. Someone stop this.

(Alex then kicks Carly with the Knockout Spell (Round house kick to the back of the head with their opponent on their knees) then asks for a microphone)

Alex: Jessi this is just a sample of what's going to happen to you tonight. (Alex says while Standin over a helpless Carly, Haprer had gotten out of the ring )

(Alex raises the chair up and brings it down crashing into the back of Carly's head rendering her unconscious. She is about to do it again until screams are heard from the fans and then Sam slides into the ring as Alex runs out. Then the paramedics come out and get Carly onto the stretcher and wheel her out of the ring with Sam following.)

Backstage with Carly getting put into the back of an ambulance

(Jessi comes running up to Sam who is about to get into the ambulance with Carly )

Jessi: wait what about your match.

Sam: I don't care I'm going with Carly.

Jessi: But… (gets interrupted)

Carly: Sam go. (she says weakly then falls unconscious again)

Sam looks at Carly for a minutes while holding her hand then leans down and kisses Carly on top of her head.

Sam : Ok

Jessi : She'll be ok Sam (Jessi puts her hand on Sam's shoulder)

Sam : Don't touch me (Sam swats Jessi's hand away) How could you?

Jessi : What?

Sam : YOU knew they would do something like this and yet YOU set up the match anyway. (Sam pokes Jessi's collar bone every time she says 'you')

Jessi : Sam just cause im a Mcmahon doesn't mean i know everything I had no idea I'm s…

Sam : Save it. I've got to get ready for my match. (Sam then pushes Jessi out of her way into the wall)

Jessi: Oww (Jessi looks at Sam with surprised yet vengeful eyes)

Both makes their way to the ring for the match

Cole: This girl is sick and twisted. The way she set that whole thing up just makes me sick. (He says while Jessi is on the turnbuckle waving at the audience)

Sam makes her way to the ring just staring at Jessi.

JBL: This has just gotten personal.

(Sam just stands in front of the ring for a minute staring down Jessi then runs in and immediately tackles Jessi and starts punching her in the face.)

Graves: Sam is full of emotion

(Sam throws Jessi out of the ring and throws her into the steel steps)

Cole: She is just thriving on the anger and hatred building inside

(Sam jumps onto the middle rope and springboards towards Jessi and hits her in the back of the head with a flying clothesline causing Jessi to get fall forward Sam waits for her to get to her knees and does shinauke nakamura taunt ready )

JBl: Wait a minute here it comes the Momentum stealer

(Sam runs from the opposite side of the ring and delivers a bomb ye knee [ knee to e face ] causing Jessi to fall back)

Cole: This is it she can't afford a mistake now WOAH! (He says as Sam jumps and springboards off the top rope for a frog splash on Jessi but Jessi moves causing Sam to knock out the ref.)

(Jessi then spins Sam around and goes to punch her but Sam blocks it and pulls Jessi's legs out from under her and then gets on top of her and starts punching her in the face again, then she goes and gets two chairs and throws them into the ring)

Graves: Oh now all hell is about to break loose. Sam is going to get some payback.

(Sam sets up on chair around Jessi's neck and was about to hit Jessi in the back of the head with the chair until Alex comes running in and pushes Sam to the ground then takes the chair hits the chair around Jessi's neck in a sick con-Chair-to fashion then hits Sam with it then puts Jessi on top of her.)

Cole: No not this way. This match can't end this way NO! (he says as the ref goes over and counts 1…2…3 and rings the bell) Dammit.

Ring Announcer: Here is your winner and the #1 con… (she stops when Alsx pushes the ref then tells Harper to set up Jessi for the same move they did to Carly until Brie and Nikki Bella come running to the ring and scare them off. Then Nikki asks for the mic, while Brie helps a still dazed Jessi up.)

Nikki : Hey you think you got off easy You may have cost Sam the match so you are going to face Jessi at Money in the bank I can't do anything about that but the General Manager told me I could do whatever I wanted tonight while he is gone. So yea you will face me, it's going to be you vs me ! ( Nikki screams getting a huge cheer from the fans and a bitching fit from both Alex and Harper ) in a triple threat fans choose the ref match. And you ca…

Jessi: Get your damn hands off me! (Jessi says as she pushes Brie away)

Brie : Jessi I'm sorry I didn't know they'd do th… (Brie gets interrupted by Jessi slapping her across the face)

Nikki : Hey! I know you're upset but NO ONE DOES THAT TO MY GIRL! (Nikki Steps in front of Brie to prevent her from going after Jessi )

Jessi: Screw you! ( Jessi pushes Nikki giving Brie the chance to go after her)

(The two girls pull, scratch and smack anything they can while Nikki tries to pull them apart while Alex and Harper just sit and laugh at them.)

-The next week-

Jessi is standing in the middle of the ring

Jessica: I have a few things to say. First off Kitty is fine she sustained a concussion but she will be absolutely fine. Secondly However ( does her. Best Wade Barrett impression) im afraid ive got some bad news see the inncident last week has given me a neck injury and at the risk of being paralysed like the legendary Edge nearly was im afraid im relinquishing my contender spot .

(Wowp plays as Alex and Harper come out and stand at the top of the entrance ramp.)

Alex : What? Who the hell am i facing then ?

Jessi: Why don't you come down to the ring and I'll tell you. (Alex and Harper start to walk down to the ring) WITHOUT your hoe. (Alex and Harper stop)

Alwx : You know what no I'm perfectly comfortable right here.

Jessi: Fine. (Jessi says then she sees Alex laughing) You really think you pulled one over on me last week don't you? (Alex shakes her head and laughs more) Well tonight's my revenge.

Alex: Uhh no you can't lay a finger on me, so any thoughts of you fighting me 1 on 1 you can throw them away.

Jessi : You're right I can't fight you 1 on 1 but im a Mcmahon (fans start to cheer and Alex Starts to shake her head vigorously)

Alex : No you can't do that!

( king of kings theme hits and the crowd cheers as Triple h and Stephanie mcmahon appear on the entrance ramp )

Stephanie: she can and did. You wanna go around and take out your enemies love ones? You wanna hurt my FAMILY? Well go ahead but just remember Payback's A Bitch! and tonight you get yours because it's Alex the WWE Women's Champion and Harper vs Tracer and a mystery partner ( Fans cheer as the Stephanie's theme hits and Harper tries to calm down a screaming Alex)

Later that night during the match

(Alex and Tracer are in the ring fighting, with Harper on one corner and Raven in the other, with Alex trying to tag Harper in but Tracer pulls her away by the leg)

Cole: Tracer trying to keep Alex from making the tag she's so close wait a minute.

(Alex gets to one foot with her other foot in Tracer's hands then turns to face Alex then jumps and cracks Tracer in the back of the head with her free leg, allowing her to tag in Harper and she immediately runs in and hits Raven and she falls off the ring then goes and starts punching and smacking Tracer)

Cole: Oh my Lord, Harper is still going strictly on emotion. Oh my god what a kick.

(Harper kicks Tracer in the stomach then she grabs the back of her head and drives her knee into her face causing Tracer to turn her back to Harper then she drop kicks Tracer in the back causing her to fall forward as Harper bounces off the ropes to do a curb stomp but as she goes to curb stomp Raven delivers a azawrath kick [ brogue kick] to Harper in mid jump kicking Harper in the face.)

JBL: Wow what a move

(While that happened Tracer got up the starts watching what Raven did to Harper then sees Alex coming back into the ring

Graves: Here comes Alex Back into the ring. Wait a minute

Tracer sees this so she turns to run but sees Alex standing there about to hit her with the knockout spell ( Roundhouse kick to the face) but she ducks causing Alex to accidentally kick Harper in the face

Cole: Oh my god Alex accidentally kicking her own partner

(Then Tracer pushes Alex out of the ring then goes and covers Harper as the ref counts 1…2…3 and the bell rings)

JBL: one little miscommunication and Tracer and Raven pick up the win.

(Alex comes back into the ring to check on Harper )

Cole: who is going to be the special referee? Well we'll find that out next Sunday so until then, that's all for tonight we'll see ya next week.


	3. New championship and banished from raw

\- A month later -

Breaking News: Jessi Mcmahon pictures leaked!

"Oh no not her too?" Jeff Hardy rub his forehead in frustration as he reads the wrestling news on his phone about how Jessi Mcmahon who was currently injured became the new victim to have private photos of her leaked out. Now while most guys would go search for the actual pictures, Jeff refused to out of respect for the daughter of Vincent Kennedy Mcmahon and it didn't feel right to do so at all.

"I guess you just finding out about the news too huh?" Jeff looks up to see Paige with a down expression her face.

"Yeah, Paige I can't believe the people responsible for leaking the women in the WWE pictures out there doing this type of crap and now they got Jessi's out there." Jeff tells her wishing he could that person a twist of hate for what he did.

"Me either. I already try to console her, but she is taking this really hard because of her insecurities." Paige said, remembering her earlier conversation with her best friend and the state of mind she was in.

Hearing the last part throws Jeff off guard. "What insecurities? She goes out in the ring saying and showing how confident she is in what she does."

"True, but that's when it comes to her wrestling ability and the queen personal takes over. When it came to her body, however, Jessi never felt that she was that attractive as she considers her body more tomboyish if anything. I tried to convince her otherwise, but I think it doesn't have the same effect coming from a girl compare to a guy if you catch my hint." Paige explains before playfully winking, who fails to notice where she was going with this conversation.

"Really? I figure when she was on Raw that the boys there would have been complimented her." Jeff said, still can't believe Jessi Mcmahon out of all people feels that way about herself when she is one of the most attractive women in the division.

"You would think so but nope and it doesnt help having Alexa Bliss , Sasha Banks or Alex Russo and Harper just to name a few on the main roster but she said no one has even tried to spit game at her since her last break up which been a while ago and her intimated Mcmahon attitude pretty much scares guy off," Paige explains some more.

"She seems down to earth when we three hung out the night of the Smackdown shakeup." Jeff points out remembering the night Jessi was revealed as one of Smackdown's picks and how he became quickly attracted to her. While it wasn't the first he has seen Jessi, but something was different about her coming to the blue team like her aura was changed in a good way. He later that night finally met her face to face when Paige introduce the two and suggest the three go out to celebrate and from there, the two clicked, even took a picture together, and keep in touch ever since.

"She is down to earth, despite the on-screen rivalry we had back before the brand split she's really nice and friendly that's why she and I kept in touch when we were on separate shows," Paige said.

"I agree," Jeff quietly said still having Jessi on his mind which didn't go unnoticed with Bpaige .

"What's going on through your mind, there oh enigmatic one?" She teases snapping Jeff out of his thoughts.

"Oh, nothing." Jeff answers quickly.

Paige doesn't buy his response one bit and knows the truth. "Yeah right, you were thinking of her aww."

"I plead the fifth." He folds his arms hoping that she wouldn't read too much into what he was thinking.

"Please, I already know you have a crush on her," Paige tells him surprising Jeff once more.

"What, how!?" It's true he has developed feelings for Jessi , however, he didn't tell anyone about it not even his bros Matt on Raw and was sure that he did his best hiding that fact from everyone one. Jeff smiles at this and tells his self that if he could make it in the WWE, make Smackdown great again, beat John Cena, hold the wwe championship for as long as he did, then surely he can find the confidence to cheer Jessi up and he knew exactly how . He turned to Becky who sitting behind him and Paige "Fine, but if this somehow works you are going to need to get the ball rolling with Sami for double date purposes." He gets and walks way smugly not seeing Becky's cheeks turn red. "Touché!" She yells out getting more laughter out of Jeff.

\- Mcmahon Mansion -

Jessi was sitting in the lounge room of the Mcmahon mansion she was sitting on the lounge with a neck brace on watching smackdown. Jeff had knocked and was let in by Linda Mcmahon , Jeff walked upto Jessi carrying a bag " Hey " he said getting Jessi's attention " Oh hey Jeff what brings you here ?" Jessi asked " Well" Jeff said sitting next to her " I wanted to check on you since your injury and the scandal i knew you might be feeling down " He continued.

" Yea it sucks daddy says i have to work my way back up so when i return ill be on NXT for a while plus those photo's being leaked he wants to disappear from raw for a while " Jessi said sadly " Which means no title shots for a while " She continued " Sorry to hear that but since you cant have a title shot i thought id give you something just as good " Jeff said opening his bag and pulling out a replica of his Immortal championship " Oh wow " Jessi gasped " Its yours " Jeff said handing the title to her " Thank you Jeff " Jessi said hugging him " Your welcome " Jeff said.

\- A Week Later -

It had been a week since Jeff had given Jessi the replica belt since then she had some WWE logos added replacing the TNA logos had the two furtherest side plates switched with the enigmatic championship plates and had the two with hardy's face customised turning his face into swappable side plates similar to the world heavyweight , universal and women's championship belts. After carefully removing the Jeff Hardy face plates she added her own personal logos one was a purple Fluer de liz and the other was a customised Kevin Owens Fight Jessi Fight plate. Jessi smiled at her belt " Welcome the new WWE Internet champion Jessi Mcmahon " she said to herself " Good luck sweetie " Linda said smiling " Doctor says you can return in two weeks " Linda continued " NXT here i come " Jessi sighed stilling smiling .


	4. Chapter 4 MITB part 1

(The Money in the Bank theme begins to play and the intro video starts to play and then the pyro goes off with explosions and fireworks everywhere)

JR: We are here live in Chicago, Illinois and we welcome you to the one wwe ppv where someones carrer can change welcome to Money in the Bank im Micheal Cole and my partner in crime tonight here is JBL

Jbl: Thanks Cole and welcome to Money in the Bank where tonight, we find out who will be mr money in the bank and first time ever ms money in the bank , and we are joined by our Smackdown Live commentator David Otunga tonight.

Otunga: Thanks Cole and JBL and tonight carreers change.

JBl: You got that right

Cole: Well we're getting ready to start now with our first contest for the Intercontinental Championship , (The Miz's I came to play theme hits) And speaking of The Miz here he comes to the ring now.

Justin Roberts: Ladies and Gentlemen this opening contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP and Making his way to the ring accompanied by Mayrse, he is the Intercontinental Champion, from Cincinnati , Ohio weighing in at 213 lbs, THE MIZ!

The Miz does his taunts to the fans at ringside before entering the ring.

Justin Roberts: And now the challenger…

(Dean ambrose theme plays )

Roberts: From Cincinati Ohio, weighing in at 240lbs DEAN AMBROSE!

Later in the night back stage with Renee young who is conducting an interview with Alex, who has Harper by her side.

Renee: So Alex could you give us your thoughts on your match for the WWE Women's title? Who do you think the biggest threat to you is? And any thoughts on the mystery opponent

Alex: Honestly Renee, the biggest threat is myself, because I know I am better than both of those two, it's just a matter of me not making a mistake. And besides it's always interesting in a triple threat match you ha… ( The camera looks to Jessi Mcmahon walking past and Sonny Munroe appears next to Alex )

Sonny: (smiles and wraps Alex in a hug) Now what kinda friend would I be if I missed this?

Harper: Alex who's this? (Harper gives Sonny a dirty look)

Alex: Harper you remember I told you that I used to live in Wisconsin before my family move to New York? (Harper shakes her head 'yes') Well this is my best friend from Wisconsin Sonny Munroe, Sonny this is my… (Alex gets interrupted by Harper)

Harper: Girlfriend, I'm her girlfriend, Harper.

Sonny: Hi it's nice to meet you, Alex talks about you a lot. (reaches her hand out to shake hands with Harper)

Harper: (just gives a disgusted smile) Funny Alex never mentioned you.

Alex: Harper (whispers and nudges Harper with her elbow) Yes I have.

Sonny: Oh well I'm sure we'll get to know each other really well before I have to leave. (still smiling)

Harper: And when will that be?

Alex: Harper! (nudges Harper with her elbow again then grabs her arm) Excuse us for a sec Sonny, little private talk. (pulls Harper to the side)

Harper: What Alex?

Alex: Harper what's the deal? You're being really rude to Sonny.

Harper: You didn't tell me she was coming.

Alex: I didn't know she was, she I talked to her last night and told her about the match, and then she said she had a surprise for me and I guess this was it she surprised me by being here for my first title shot match. And I'm happy she is here I haven't seen here in a few years, please be nice to her.

Harper stays silent for a few second.

Alex: Harper please, there's no need to be jealous. (Alex puts a hand on Harper's arm and rubs it gently)

Harper: Ok fine. I'm sorry

Alex: It's ok but you need to be apologizing to Sonny too. (they walk back over to Sonny)

Sonny: Everything ok? Sorry if I shocked you being here but this was the surprise I told you about. Oh My God I can't believe it your first title match Alex, I'm so happy for you. (hugs Alex)

Alex: Thanks Sonny now come on we'll show you around. (They start to walk away but out of nowhere R-Truth comes flying out from around the corner, like he was thrown, that the three girls were about to turn and he hits the wall.) Oh my god!

Goldust comes out from the corner and continue to attack R-Truth as the three girls run the opposite direction.

Goldust : You think getting a new partner was going to save you from my golden brilliance

Goldust continues to beat down R-Truth until Christian and security guards come running down the hall and then the champs run off.

Christian: Get a medic out here, he's hurt.

A medic comes in and Christian looks on as the medic checks him.

Christian: Is he gonna be ok? Can he compete?

The medic: No it looks like he has a concussion, I'm sorry he's not gonna be able to compete.

Christian: DAMMIT! (kicks a trash can that was nearby) Where the hell am I going to find a partner?! The match is next. (Christian says as he kneels down by Truth until a shadow peers over him and he looks up and smiles)

After the tag team title match

Cole: OMG I don't believe it Christian and Edge are the new Undisputed Tag Team Champions! The brothers reunite and take home the gold.

JBL: What a match that was, but now we need to shift our focus over to this next match.

Otunga: Oh don't tell me.

Cole: Yes the triple threat match for the WWE Women's Championship.

JBL : Woo Who!

Cole: This match has had some very personal issues thrown into the mix. Now let's take a look at how this match came about.

(shows on the titantron Alex in the ring a few weeks ago)

Carly: I should be the #1 contender for the Women's title at Money in the bank. No one is better than me and no one can beat me.

Alex's theme hits and shows a glimpse of Alex coming down and entering the ring.

Alex :How did you become #1 contender? If anything I should be #1 contender.

( Tracers theme plays and shows a glimpse of her entering the ring.

Tracer : You want to face the champion? Well you have to get in line behind me.

Carly: Who gave you the right to decide who the challenger is? Besides the last time I checked (show a clip of Carly hitting the iSmack You on Alex the week before) I beat you in our match last week (shows the ref counting the three count and ringing the bell)

Alex: Last week was a fluke…plus im the champ

Cuts to Sam entering the ring then her with a mic in her hand.

Sam: How about you shut the hell up.

Alex: Don't you da...(interrupted by Kurt Angles theme hitting and cuts to Kurt Angle walking out)

Kurt: Tracer has a rematch and Carly if you want a chance at the title well you better win this match

(Cuts to the end of Jessi and Harper's match and shows random clips of the beat down Harper and Alex give Jessi before showing Alex grabbing the mic with a chair in her other hand)

Alex: this is just a sample of what's going to happen to you.

(Alex does a con-chair-to to Jessi injuring Jessi)

The promo ends and the camera cuts to Lillian Garcia in the ring.


	5. Chapter 5 screwing the championship

Lillian: Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is a triple threat match scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP! (Kurt Angles theme hits and Kurt walks out )

Kurt : ill make this quick i promised a triple threat match but however its not a triple threat match its now a Fatal fourway and Alex your other two opponents tonight are Carly Shay and Miley Stewart ( Crowd cheers as WOWP theme hits )

Lillian: Making her way to the ring, From Waverly Place, New York the WWE WOMEN'S CHAMPION ALEX RUSSO! (there are boos with very little cheers coming from the fans)

Cole: Wow Alex has not only Harper accompanying her to the ring but also Sonny Munroe.

Alex leads Sonny and Harper to the ring. She stops just short of the ring and waves her hands and floats up to the ring. Once she lands on the apron Harper and Sonny climb up and Sonny sits on the ropes to let Alex step into the ring, drawing a look of dismay from Harper. Alex then gets up onto the turnbuckle and waves her hands around in a similar manner as when she got up onto the ring and then hopped off and got between Harper and Sonny and waited for the next girl to come out, then overwatch theme hits "

Lillian: and her opponent from London England TRACER!

Tracer makes her way out dancing its a cross between Bayley and Naomi she continues this way all the way to the ring" then the iCarly theme hits"

Lillian: And her opponent, making her way to the ring being accompanied to the ring by Sam Puckett, from Seattle Washington CARLY SHAY! (fans let out a huge cheer once Lillian finishes the intro this time.)

Carly walks out with Sam's arm around her waist then Sam lifts Carly up and spins around slowly with Carly in her arms and sets her back down before walking down to the ring, once the reach the bottom of the ramp Sam's eyes immediately lock onto Alex's, as she reaches up and rubs the back of her head where Alex hit her with the chair 2 weeks ago, causing Alex to swallow a gulp of air. Sam, never taking her eyes off of Alex, lifts Carly up onto the ring apron and then climbs up and sits on the ropes to let Carly get into the ring. Alex and Harper bolt out of the ring quickly but Alex stops before she gets completely out and tells Sonny to follow, which she does quickly, causing Harper to give another stare at Sonny. Carly gets up on one of the turnbuckles and waves her hands at all the fans as Sam stands at the bottom of the turnbuckle and acts like she's showing off Carly to the world. Then Miley's Rock Star hits causing a huge cheering ovation to occur. Miley and Lilly walk out with their inside arms around each other's waists.

Lillian: And making her way to the ring being accompanied by Lilly Truscott, from Crowley Corners, Tennessee, she is , MILEY STEWART!

Miley and Lilly make their way to the ring shaking hands with fans on the way down to the ring. Lilly helps Miley get on the ring apron, then Miley helps Lilly up to the apron then holds the ropes down for Lilly to get in, then Lilly returns the favor by doing the same for Miley as she gets into the ring. Miley then gives Lilly a quick kiss before hopping up on the turnbuckle and holds her right hand up with her pointer and middle finger in a peace symbol, as she holds up her title with the other hand. She then hops off the turnbuckle goes over to the opposite turnbuckle and does the same thing before hopping off and walking over to Carly and Sam and standing in front of them.

JBL: Here we go, this match is for the women's title.

Ref waves his hands to signal to the bell and the match starts. All four girls circle the ring, sizing each other up as the fans start chanting, half cheering for Carly and the other half cheering for Miley. All three girls stop and look around at all the fans cheering then Miley and Carly lock eyes and they both look over at Alex, then back at each other and Miley nods. Then both Carly and Miley run right for Alex and start ganging up on her. Both girls grab Alex and Irish Whip her into the opposite ropes and hit a double back body drop, and follow it up with Miley picking up Carly and flipping her backwards so she lands on Alex, then Carly goes for the cover but Miley immediately breaks it up. Carly gets up and stares and exchanges a few words with Miley.

Carly: What the hell.

Miley: Hey it's my title and I'm gonna keep it.

Carly: Well… DUCK!

Both girls duck Alex's attempt at a clothesline and do a double drop kick that sends Alex through the middle and bottom rope and out onto the floor, then Carly goes for a quick pin on Miley but only gets a one count out of it.

JR: It's every girl for herself, you can work together for a little while but eventually you have to beat someone.

Miley gives Carly a knowing look and shakes her head up and down once and holds her hand out to shake hands with Carly, which Carly gladly takes. Then the girls size each other up and go into the corner elbow tie up. They both struggle for a minute before Miley gains the upper hand and gets Carly into a head lock. Carly tries to get out but Miley won't let go, then Miley starts to walk over towards the ropes and Miley hops up, assisted by Carly, and kicks Alex off the ring apron before regaining full control of Carly. Then Carly uses their position to grab the ropes, which Trish immediately starts counting until Miley lets go of Carly. Carly and Miley look like they are about to tie up again but before they move Carly turns and elbows Alex off the ring apron, the distraction gave Miley time to go and roll up Carly quickly but Carly kicks out at two.

Tracer clotheslines Alex as she gets up before jumping onto the apron and gets a brogue kick from Miley knocking her back down hitting the announce table.

Cole: These girls are very evenly matched, it's going to exciting to see what they have to do to get the win.

Miley and Carly tie up again but Miley pushes Carly to the ropes and Irish whips her across the ring but when Carly bounces off the ropes Alex grabs her legs and makes her fall on her face and then Alex pulls Carly out of the ring and elbows her in the face causing Carly to fall back.

JBL: Whoa, what a shot.

Alex picks Carly up by the hair and slams her head into the barrier. She looks out at the fans and holds her hands up in the air, getting boos, then turns around to face the ring but is met with the sight of Tracer flying in the air and crashing down on her.

Otunga: Oh my Lord! Tracer sacrificing her body, as she jumps off the turnbuckle, to take out her opponent

Tracer drives Alex into the barrier but also hits her head and she is dazed. All three girls are down and Miley gets out of the ring to go after Tracer Then Carly starts to get up and looks over and picks up Alex who has barely moved. She gets her into the ring, and slides in and covers her.

Cole : This could be it.

JBl: 1… 2… NO! Alex kicked out.

Otunga: That's one thing about Alex she will fight when she has to.

Carly looks up in disbelief at The ref who explains to her that Alex got her shoulder up. She gets up and looks down at Alex and stomps on her a few time then goes for the cover again but Alex again kicks out at 2. Carly then picks Alex up pushes her on the ropes and Irish whips her across the ring and attempts a clothesline but Alex ducks and bounces off the ropes and ducks again as Carly tries a back elbow and bounces off the ropes again but this time she gets hit by a flying heel kick from Carly and Carly covers her.

Cole: This has got to be it. 1… 2… NO Miley saves the match up.

Miley pulls Carly out of the ring right before The ref's hand hit the mat and she drives her shoulder into Carly and pushes her against the ring. Then she throws Carly into the ring and covers her.

Otunga: Miley with the pin 1… 2… No Tracer breaks it up.

Tracer came diving onto Miley to break up the pin. Tracer picks up Miley by the hair and throws her into the turnbuckle and begins to choking Miley, causing The ref to count to 4 then having to physically remove Tracer from choking Miley. Alex then slides in clotheslining Carly.

Alex goes back over to Carly, but Miley grabs her and throws her into the turnbuckle and elbows Alex in the face, causing her to sit down in the corner. Miley takes a few steps back then runs and drives her knee into Alex's face. Miley turns to take a few steps back again but sees Carly right in front of her. Miley says something to her and then moves as Carly backs up, then runs and jumps on Alex doing a bronco buster. Carly then picks up Alex and Irish whips her towards Miley who bends over to toss Alex over the ropes but Alex reverses it and Carly ends up being the one tossed out of the ring. Miley looks at Carly with a shocked at what she had just done but then Alex comes up behind her and rolls her up and puts her legs on the rope

Otunga: Alex with the pin.

Cole: Hey she's got her feet on the ropes!

The ref counts 1… 2… but stops when she looks up and sees Alex's feet on the ropes then gets up and starts telling Alex the pin doesn't count.

Alex: Come on, count!

Ref : You can't have your feet on the ropes

Alex: Oh yea well… (Alex raises her right hand and gives The ref a Stone Cold Salute)

Then Alex turns and ducks Miley's leg as she attempts a Pop Star Kick and then hits Miley with a spinning back kick then an enziguri to the back of Miley's head and goes for the pin.

JBL: : Enziguri connects. 1… 2… WHAT?!

Ref counts to 2 and then stops and gets up and just stares at Alex. Alex gets up, very irate and gets in The ref's face. Suddenly Tracer knocks Carly into the ref taking him out

Suddenly Jessi Mcmahon slides into the ring and grabs Tracer in a reverse DDT before flipping her over into an RKO and sliding out of the ring

Cole: My God she damn near smashed Her face.

Then Harper gets on the apron and starts yelling at Carly, while Miley crawls over and covers Tracer ,Sam knocks Harper off the apron and Brogue kicks her and Alwx takes out Sam with a clothesline

Ref turns and starts to count the pin.

Todd: Finally 1… 2… NO! TRACER KICKED OUT!

Otunga: How in the hell?

JBL: Miley can't even believe she kicked out.

Miley looked up in disbelief at The ref who says it was only 2. Miley then gets up and sets herself to hit a Pop Star Kick once Tracer gets up.

Cole: Miley looking for the Pop Star Kick… wait a minute there's Carly.

Carly climbed up onto the turnbuckle and jumped.

Otunga: Carly from the top rope! OH MY GOD WHAT A KICK!

While Carly was in the air Miley turned at the last second and hit the Pop Star Kick on Carly in mid-air.

JBL:: That's gotta be it 1… 2… NO!

Carly kicked out at the very last second before The ref's hand hit the mat.

Cole: Carly will not give up. She is driven by what Alex did to Sam and her own drive to prove that she deserves to be champion.

Miley immediately goes for the pin again but Carly kicks out at 2, then Miley goes for the pin again this time grabbing both of Carly's legs but still Carly kicks out at 2.

Cole: Carly refusing to stay down.

Miley gives up on trying to pin Carly and goes over to pick up an almost limp Alex.

Otunga: Look outside the ring it's an all out brawl.

Harper, Lilly and Sam were outside the ring exchanging punches between everyone and Sam inadvertently shoved Harper into the ring causing The ref to turn around. While she was turned Alex digs her nails into Miley's eyes and Miley goes down to her knees and then Alex hits the Knock Out Spell and falls on Miley. After that happened The ref pushed Harper out of the ring and ordered all three girls to get go to the back. Then The ref turned around and saw the pin and slide over and started counting.

Cole: 1… 2… No Carly broke it up

Carly dove out of desperation and broke up the pin causing Alex to roll out of the ring. Miley and Carly get up and face each other. Then, Miley tries a quick kick but Carly blocks it and trips up Miley onto her back, grabs both leg and flips over into a bridging pin. Trish counts 1…2… but Miley lifts both herself and Carly up, with her arms wrapped around Carly's waist, twists around and hooks Carly's arms and pulls her over her back for a backslide pin, but Carly kicks out at 2. Miley gets to her feet quicker that Carly and goes for a Pop Star Kick but Carly ducks then dropkicks Miley in the back setting Miley up for her finisher.

JBL: Miley on the ropes Carly has that look in her eyes, she's gonna go for it.

Carly runs and bounces off the opposite ropes at full speed grabs the middle and top ropes and hit the iSmack You.

Otunga: iSmack You connects and Miley goes flying.

Miley gets sent back on her back, and Carly goes over and on top of the turnbuckle, jumps and hits a body slash on Miley and hooks her leg.

Cole: That's it, 1… 2… no Alex breaks it up, where did she come from? And Tracer is still down she may be out of this match all together now.

Alex gets up and picks Carly up by the hair and hits her in the face a few times and then drives her head into the turnbuckle. Alex then goes over and does a baseball slide to Miley's side, causing Miley to slide out of the ring and land on the ground with a soft thud, which allowed Carly time to get up by the time Alex got up and turned around.

Carly and Alex stare each other down until Alex swings and connects with a punch to Carly's face, then Carly swings and connects with hers. They exchange punches until Alex hits one right after the other then drives Carly back into the ropes.

Cole: Alex going for something… wait a minute what's Sonny doing?

JBL: I forgot she was even still out here

Sonny had gotten up from her seat and was standing at the opposite end of the ring that Alex and Carly were at as Alex attempted to Irish whip Carly but Carly reversed and sent Alex into the ropes and she ended up on her face after Sonny blindly grabbed for what she thought would be Carly's foot. Once Sonny opened her eyes she saw what she had done and her hands immediately covered her mouth, as Alex looked at her with a 'what the hell' look as Sonny mouths 'I'm sorry'

Then Alex turns her head to get up only to have Carly's foot connect to the temple of her head, causing a huge uproar with the crowd.

Cole: OH MY GOD! Carly just punted Alex in the head.

Carly just stares at what the results of what she had just done, she was stunned that she had just punted Alex in the head.

Sam: Pin Her!

That snapped Carly out of her daze and she quickly rolled Alex into a small package and Ref counted however at the last second Harper gave Carly a small shove causing them roll over and the limp Alex now pinning Carly.

Cole: 1… 2… 3 It's over! (Alex's theme hits)

Lillian: Here is your winner and STILL WWE WOMEN'S CHAMPION ALEX RUSSO !

Harper runs down to the ring as the ref hands the title to a now kneeling Alex. Harper goes up to her and picks her and spins her around. When she gets put down Alex embraces Harper tightly. When they pull away Harper grabs Alex's hand and raises it above her head.

Sonny makes her way to the ring, as the other four girls exit the ring. She slides into the ring where she sees Harper with a semi-conscious Alex. Harper runs over and pushes Sonny, causing Alex to stumble but she catches herself with the ropes.

Harper: You stupid, bitch! You cost her the match! (Harper pushes Sonny again)

Sonny: I'm sorry, I thought it was Carly.

Harper: Well new flash for ya, it was Alex. You don't even deserve to call yourself her friend. (Harper pushes Sonny again)

Sonny: Stop I'm sorry

Harper: Not good enough (pushes Sonny again)

Sonny: I said stop! (pushes Harper back)

Harper: Oh you wanna go? Let's do this (Harper rolls up her sleeves and is about to punch Sonny but Alex stops them)

Alex: Guys stop. I don't want you to fighting (holds her head with one hand and the rope with the other)

Harper: Stay out of this, Alex. This is between me and her

Sonny: Bring it

Alex: Guys Stop!

Sonny and Harper just scowl at each other for a minute but then the scowl turns into a smile then Harper nods her head towards Alex then Sonny kicks Alex in the face.

Cole: Oh my god!

Otunga: Sonny just kicked Alex's teeth down her throat.

Sonny and Harper just look at the now unconscious Alex and laugh then they turn to each other and wrap their arms around each other's necks and kiss in the middle of the ring.

JBL: Oh come on. This was a damn set up. We need medics out here Alex is knocked out.

Sonny and Harper walk out of the ring and up the ramp as the medics rush down to the ring and check on and load Alex onto a stretcher.

JBL: This just makes me sick, I can't believe…

Alex is being rolled up the ramp and into the back stage area as the screen fades out and into a promo for the next PPV and for the Main Event for the WWE Championship.


	6. NXT debut

NXT:

(Fans cheer as the NXT theme plays )

Joey styles: Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to NXT coming to you from the Full sail university. I'm your host The voice of ECW joey styles joined as always by broadcast partner Alex Riley as we get set to bring you another action packed night of WWE .

Alex: That's right Joey Tonight we have a Tag-Team match main event the NXT champion Bobby Roode teaming with the greatest man that lived Austin Aries VS. The authors of pain.

Joey: Also tonight WWE Coo Triple H is here to make an annocement that has the WWE universe taking

Alex: Speaking of the WWE universe I know that their all waiting on the in ring debut the Lost Mcmahon Jessi Mcmahon against Billy Kay.

(Suddenly the arena is filled with the sound of Fozzy's Judas plays)

Joey: Well Alex Speaking of debut's we're opening the show with the debut of the newest diva her on NXT

Announcer: The following is a Women's MATCH scheduled one fall introducing first from Greenwhich Connecticut the lost Mcmahon Jessi James Mcmahon.

The young women with shoulder length pink hair with lime green strikes slides into the ring wearing her ring attire a septiplier shirt with pink shorts with lime green leggings underneath She wore a pair of black and purple finn balor boots and a demon balor arm sleeve to round out her outfit. She stands on the on the second rope waves to the fans and back flips back into the ring Before the music stops

Joey: Well she's certainly an energetic young woman an-(interrupted by the sound of Billy and Peytons theme)

Announcer: And her opponent from Sydney Australia accompanied by Peyton Royce BILLY KAY! ( Billy does her usual entrance)

The bell rings and the match starts with a text book tie up with Billy pushing Jessi into the ropes. Jessi bounces of the ropes a come back with a clothes line Billy ducks it and turns and ties Jessi up from behind and gives her a snap suplex. The crowd cheers as Jessi lands on her feet and simply smiles at Billy Kay. Billy runs at her a gives her a big boot. She then picks her up by her hair and pounds her head into the turn buckle

Joey: Well we're certainly seeing some aggression on the New diva Jessi Mcmahon. Jessi Mcmahon the daughter of the Ceo and Chairman Vincent Mcmahon and the younger sister of Stephanie Mcmahon.

Alex: That's right Joey but I had a chance to talk to her earlier today. And she said she's not her sister. She says she wants to be her own woman.

Jessi gives Billy a kick to the mid-section then bounces off the ropes and delivers a scissors kick to the back of the head. She then pulls her up in a reverse DDT going for her finisher the power siege ( Reverse ddt fliped into an RKO) but Peyton catches her with a boot to the face causing her to fall back into the ropes and become tangled up in the ropes facing the outside. Billy then runs to the other side and bounces of the ropes and runs back across and drops her leg across the back of Jessi's neck. Jessi falls on to her back. Billy and Peyton looks at the crowd and smiles. The Audience boos, as she goes for the pin.

Joey: 1,2, and...Jessi kicks out! We are certainly seeing a lot of guts from young Mcmahon

Jessi tries to get to her feet but Peyton grabs her hair and pulls her into postion for the tag finisher the Iconic shot ( code breaker into pop up powerbomb ) and drives her into the mat. She then pulls her by her hair and slaps her causing her to roll on her stomach.

Billy : You wanna play little girl.

Billy then applies a crossface The crowd starts to cheer Jessi on. Jessi then pushes off the mat and turns and kicks. She then gets to her feet and give Billy an Irish whip into the ropes. When Billy comes back Jessi catches her and gives her a rock bottom and goes for the pin

Alex: Pin attempt by Jessi 1,2, and...a half as Billy just kicks out

Jessi argues with the ref a before turning to see Billy coming at her with a clothesline . She very quickly ducks the turns Billy around and hits the power siege on Billy

Joey: Jessi just nail her with that move she calls the Power Siege. now hooking the leg and and 1,2,3! She's Done it !

Jessi's theme music hits and the crowd roars to life

Announcer: the winner of the match Jessi Mcmahon!

Jessi rolls out of the ring and smiles avoiding Peyton Royce. she then heads over to the barricade and high fives the fans as she gets to the ramp and she stops and bends over and pulls a black sharpie from her waist band and sign her shirt and gives it to a little girl in the front row then walks to the back with a smile on her face.

Alex: Well Joey I'd Say that Jessi Mcmahon has won over at lest one fan here tonight.

Joey: No doubt a bout it Alex we just witnessed an impressive debut victory from a very talented young women. But coming up next we have a slobber knocker on our hands Tye Dillinger goes one on one with Eric Young.

Alex: Still to come a huge champion Vs number one contender Tag-Team main event the Bobby Roode and Austin Aries Vs. The Authors of Pain Not Mention the Huge announcement from Mr. McMahon. Don't go a way more NXT after this.

(Goes to Commercial)

(Sometime Later backstage)

Jessi is walking around back stage looking for someone then she sees someone very familiar.

Jessi : Yo Jeff, Jeff earth to Jeff (Crowd cheers as the camera pans to Jeff)

Jeff: Jessi! Damn its good to see you! (hugs Jessi Then pulls away) Congrats on your match great way to start your career in the NXT.

Jessi : Thanks and congrats to you mister World Champion (crowd cheers and Jeff smiles at his belt)

Regal : Ahem ( both turn to see Willaim Regal NXT GM)

Jeff : Ill leave you two to it ( Jeff leaves )

Regal : Well done on your victory miss Mcmahon and welcome to NXT however i have a predicament

Jessi: Oh? Whats wrong Mr Regal?

Regal : I need some new blood in NXT for Bobby Roode but i cant think of anyone

Jessi : ( Smiles wide ) i have someone in mind Mr Regal ( Regal smiles )

(Camera cuts back to the arena as Triple H theme music hits)

Joey: Well I am Certainly looking forward to that main event match. But right now we're bout to here from the boss WWE COO Triple H.

Triple H: Well I've never been one for mincing words so her it goes. I've noticed the way things are changing in this company. A lot of new superstars coming into the company. So I've decided that it's time to shake things up again! So next week starting on Superstars there will be a tournament for a title I've decided to reinstate. A tournament for a title with a long history in this business. The WWE European Championship! Wrestlers from all three brands will be eligible to compete with the champion being crowned at Summer in three weeks. Once the champion is crowned the title will be defended on the show of the winner. I myself will select the competitors and chose the brackets. Im also introducing the Women's Tag team championships in a tournament That is all . (Triple's music hits and he leaves the ring)

Alex: Wow that was a pretty interesting announcement. Triple H has just announced that there will be a tournament to crown for the first time in seven years a new European Champion.

Joey: And new Women's tag team championships.

Later that night shows Roode attacking Aries and leaving him in the ring allowing the Authors of Pain to get the pin fall.


	7. NXT TakeOver Brooklyn 3

(Pyro hits and the NXT TakeOver Theme song provided by Fozzy plays as the camera shows the audience )

Joey: Live from Brooklyn New york we welcome you to the TakeOver of Brooklyn NXT TakeOver I'm your the voice of ECW Joey Styles and my partner in crime Alex Riley.

Alex : Thanks Joey and joining us tonight is CM Punk.

Punk: That right the gangs all here Alex and so is the WWE Universe For tonight's amazing action. so lets get on with the action

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen the following contest sechuled for one fall and is for the NXT Network Championship ( Tye Dillenger theme hits) Introducing making his way to the ring from Niagara falls Canada he is the perfect ten TYE DILLENGER! (crowd cheers as Tye enters the ring)

Alex: Well this crowd is loving Dillenger.

Joey: No doubt about that the perfect ten certainly the home town boy of sorts. But that help against the man He barely beat at The last NXT TakeOver (Finishes just As Sanity's theme hits)

Announcer: And his opponent being accompanied by Sanity ERIC YOUNG!.

Later on backstage:

JoJo: Everyone I'm here with one of the competitors for the NXT womens Championship Ruby Riot. Ruby tonight you go up against one of the fastest rising stars in the WWE the undefeated Asuka.

Ruby: JoJo its really interesting me Asuka the empress of tomorrow is still undefeated its almost an undertaker like streak and me and her competed against each other in japan and we both respect each other and are honored to hav-(stops when she sees two people over JoJo's shoulder)

Billy Kay : Honored? you should be saying lucky because you and that freak Asuka know it should be me and Peyton in this match not you two.

Peyton: Yeah your victory was a fluke.

Ruby: Fluke huh? Tell was it a fluke when Asuka bet both of you at once huh (Billy and Peyton try to attack Ruby but are stopped security)

Ringside:

Joey: Well I'm looking forward the Nxt Womens title match but right now we have some interesting Diva's action up next.

Alex: yea

Announcer : Ladies and please welcome your NXT Women's Champion ASUKA ( Asuka's theme hits and she walks to the announce table)

Alex : Well we're being joined here by the NXT Women's Champion. Asuka always a pleasure.

Asuka: Great to be here in Brooklyn

Joey: Well this next match I'd say you have a vested interest in.

Announcer : The Following Match is a Battle Royal to determine the number one contender for the NXT WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP! the winner is the last woman standing in the ring after every other woman has been eliminated. In order to be eliminated a woman must go over the top rope and have both feet touch the floor (Finishes just as Billy Kay and Peyton Royce's theme) Introducing first the Icons Billy Kay and Peyton Royce crowd cheers as The icons runs down the ramp shaking hands)

Joey: Well They've certainly got a lot of potential could give you a run for your title

Asuka: I don't doubt that if she got the chance she'd be impressive.( Finishes Just as Layla' theme hits)

Announcer: And making her from Miami FL Layla El

Alex: The former Miami Heat dancer making her way to the ring with a determined look on her face.

Announcer: And From New Jersey Liv Morgan ! ( Liv runs to the ring high fiveing fans)

Joey: Well the energetic fun young lady from New Jersey and your good friend. I have to ask how interesting it would be if your best friend won this battle royal

Asuka : Liv and I are friends I'd be happy to see her win but at the end of the day this is business (Finishes as Ember moon's theme plays )

Announcer: And From Palatka EMBER MOON !

Alex : The moon full will the other women be eclipsed?.

Announcer: And from Edinbrough Scotland Nikki Cross !

Punk: the only female member of Sanity

Joey: That's right shes not some mental problems ( Finishes As Fozzy's Judas blast through arena and the crowd cheers)

Announcer: And from Greenwich Connecticut JESSI JAMES MCMAHON ! ( Jssi makes her way to the ring wearing her purple shorts , Finn balor knee pad and boots and shes wearing a purple Seth Rollins sports bra underneath a Kevin Owens shirt as she walks down the ramp shaking hands with the fans)

Alex : Speaking of family backgrounds in this business What about young Jessi Mcmahon the younger sister of Stephanie Mcmahon and Daughter of Vincent Mcmahon

Joey: Wrestling is in her blood , Who says she doesn't want to be compared to her big sister and that she's her own woman and wants to blaze her own trail. And She has unsubtly done so with impressive two and 0 win streak with victories over both Billy Kay and Peyton Royce (finishes just as the bell rings)

All the women go for one another with Billy and Peyton double teaming Jessi in a corner. Liv comes over and pulls Peyton away letting Jessi be able to push Billy to the mat letting her out of the corner. Jessi then hits Layla with a running clothesline eliminating her.

Alex: Layla the British bombshell gets eliminated first

Asuka: Layla showing she's still green you never turn your back in a battle royal

Punk: I couldn't agree more and now Ember trying to eliminate Jessi but Jessi able skin the cat

Joey: The lost Mcmahon showing off that agility of hers now Liv getting Eliminated by Billy and Peyton and ... Whoa ! Peyton takes out Ember and Nikki but is pulled over herself and now its down to the final two Billy Kay and Jessi.

Billy and Jessi start sizing each other up. Jessi stops and takes off her shirt revealing her purple Rollins bra before going into a collar elbow hold. Billy turns it into top side wrist lock

Joey: Asuka I have to ask as we see these two young women both great athletes we have to ask who'd you like to face

Asuka: Too close to call there both talented

Jessi turns the wrist lock into an arm drag and staggers to the ropes Billy goes for a running clothesline Jessi uses her momentum and sends her over the ropes making the ref ring the bell

Announcer: Here's your winner and new number one contender Jessi Mcmahon ( Jessi stands in the ring and does a back flip before rolling out to where Asuka is checking on Liv)

Jessi : Great match Liv no hard feelings (extends her hand to Liv)

Liv: No hard feelings

Asuka: hey you looked good kid but don't think I'll go easy on you

Jessi: wouldn't have it any other way (Jessi picks up her shirt and auto graphs it and hands it to a young girl in the audience)

Backstage Later that Night( Fans cheer as ther camera gets a close up on a symbol its the superman diamond but it has a P and C interlocked instead of an S the camera pans out and the man looks when he sees a women .

Joey: Well there are two of the WWE's newest the good friends Jessi Mcmahon and Peter Corvus

Peter: Hey what's up

Jessi: hey Peter just came to whish you good luck tonight and to ask your advice

Peter : Advice go a head shot

Jessi : Ok what if you were friends with some... Oh screw It! ( Stands on her tip toes and Kisses Peter. Peter is shocked at first Peter's shocked but quickly receprecates be fore breaking a part)

Peter: Wow that was wow does this mean that that we're you know...

Jessi : Yeah I f you want to be ( Peter pulls her into a kiss)

Peter : I've been waiting for this

Jessi : Remember your not alone anymore now good luck tonight baby I'll see you later

Peter : Wait Jessi where are you going to change our room to a single (Camera cuts to announce table)

Punk: Well that's one way to get ready for a match huh

Joey: Well I'll say well lets take a look at Peter Corvus (Video package for Peter shows him in a GTS wrestling ring )

Peter : Some people come into these walls seeking glory But I came seeking destiny Tonight is my night Grim can no longer hold me back (Shows David Holding up championship belt and walking out of the GTS arena cutting back to the ring)

Announcer: the following match is scheduled for one fall and is for the NXT Championship (Peter Corvus music hits) Introducing first from New Jersey weighing in at 250 lbs He is e Youtube heavyweight champion Peter Corvus

Joey: Well the impressive talented young Peter Corvus making his way to the ring the young man from GTS

Punk: That's right and Were in for a treat (Finishes as Glorious blast through the speakers)

Announcer: and his Opponent from Toronto Ontario Canada weighing in at 215 pounds The NXT champion Bobby Roode!

Joey: Well speaking of treats hear comes the glorious Booby Roode

Alex: You said it Bobby has talked about making NXT glorious and hes done just that ( Bell rings and Bobby and Peter start Sizing each other)

Joey: Corvus with an opportunity win there first taste of WWE Gold (Bobby and Peter tie up in a collar Elbow hold and Bobby turns it into a hip toss but Peter Lands on his feet)

Alex : Tonight they'll put all on the Line

Bobby and Peter go into a series of arm drags before both coming to there feet and smiling at each other. Peter goes for a clothesline but Bobby ducks it by dropping into a split but then gets caught by a low dropkick from Peter. Peter goes for a pin and only gets a two Bobby then get Peter with a single leg take down before attempting an ankle lock which Peter counters by kicking Bobby into the rope and hitting him with a stinger splash. Peter then rolls Bobby up into small package and gets another two count but Bobby reverses it and gets a two before getting to his feet

Joey: A tremendous amount of hart from both these young men leaving it all in the ring here tonight ( Bobby hits Peter with a big boot then stands at his side and yells at the crowd and hits Peter with a perfect plex and goes for a pin)

Punk: No doubt about that Joey as we see Roode hit that Payday plex 1,2 and no

Bobby argues with the ref over the count as Peter gets up and hit him with a running bulldog before going for another pin this time getting a two and a half. Peter then picks Bobby up and whips into the ropes Bobby tries to counter with a clothesline while Peter goes for a drop kick at the same time making them both hit the mat as the ref starts the ten count

Joey: Good Lord! Roode and Corvus both out(The fans start a mix of "Lets go Corvus" and "Glorious chants)

Alex: Joey now its about who can get to there feet first

Bobby grogoly gets to his feet and picks Peter up and whips him face first into the corner. He then runs to the otherside and yells before hitting the Miz's corner clothesline He hops over Peter and pulls him up to the second rope as he stands on the top as the corwd chants angel Bobby hooks Peters arms and does Orton's rope ddt driving Peter's face first into the mat but as Roode goes to pin Corvus, Peter pulls Roode into a small package

Joey: BOBBY ROODE HITTING ORTON'S DDT BUT CORVUS HAS THE COVER NOW

Punk 1,2,3 ! New Champion!

Announcer: Heres Your winner and NEW NXT CHAMPION PETER CORVUS! ( The fans cheer as Peter's music hits as the ref brings him the and then raises his hand david then walks over to Bobby whoes sitting in the corner and helps him up shkes his hand hugs him then raises hand making the fans cheer)

Joey: Well the fans on there feet for this show of sportsman ship by both these young men ( Bobby shakes Peter's hand on more time before bowing and leaving.)

Alex: well they both layed it on the line and Peter Corvus is the new NXT champion (Peter ask for a mic)

Peter : Cut the music ( fans chant corvus ) I'd just like to say Bobby my dude you put me through my paises I put you through yours man and for that I say thanks ( fans cheer) Bobby anytime you need me bro just say so I got your back (cheers get louder) But most importantly I'd like to say thank you to all you fans! Thank you to the fans! (fans start Corvus chants) Thank you for putting your faith in me thank you for trusting my vision thank you I love you all (fans chant we love you) I just want you to know that the NXT title is just the being and I want all of you to know that this belt not only belongs to me it belongs to each and every dreamer, freak, and outcast tonight the world heard you tonight they heard us! ( fans get louder) And I don't care if its twenty four hours or twenty four months as long as I can I will be your champion! Grim cant take either title from me THANK YOU ALL! AND WELCOME TO THE PETER CORVUS SHOW! ( Peter's music hits and he rolls out the ring)

Joey: Well there goes the new e champ and Alex no doubt in my mind we'll see great things from him

Alex : no doubt there but right now lets take a look at the next match its Asuka vs. Ruby Riot for the NXT women's title


	8. World tour announcement promo

( the camera suddenly switches on like a shield promo to reveal Jessi McMahon wearing her purple brett hart glasses )

Jessi : My name is Jessi James McMahon and i am the lost McMahon or should i say Banished McMahon since i got injured on WWE Raw and i was off for six months. When i came back my father Vincent Kennedy McMahon decided it would best for business if i went to NXT more like he didn't want me on Raw anymore.

However i thrived in NXT im currently the number one contender to Asuka's NXT women's championship and my client Pete Corvus became the NXT champion ( Pete Corvus appears ).

Now this is where we have an huge announcement me and Pete Corvus are going on a world tour were going around the globe fighting the greatest wrestlers in the world.

Pete : And the NXT championship is coming with me and whatever championships i win or Jessi wins on this world tour will be coming back with us to NXT and you can BELIEVE THAT!.

( Camera cuts to a warehouse with a ring in it )

Grim : Clitoris thinks cause he went to NXT hes untouchable well this so called world tour gives me an idea you Corvus bring yourself and your little girlfriend with you to GTS wrestling and face me one on one ill put the GTS championship on the line and if your not down with that ive got three words for ya EAT IT YEA!.

( Camera cuts to another arena a guy with long blonde curly hair wearing sunglasses and a black shirt that says Elite on it smirks at the screen)

?: Heh interesting.


	9. tour cancelled, injury and shock return

(The Starcade theme begins to play and the intro video starts to play and then the pyro goes off with explosions and fireworks everywhere)

Grave: We are here live in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania and we welcome you to the first Starcade in 17 years im Corey Graves and my partner in crime tonight here is Michael Cole

Cole: Thanks Corey and welcome to Starcade , and we are joined by Byron Saxton.

Saxton: Thanks Cole and look at this Corey, the bands back together.

Graves: You got that right Saxton, i would say it was nice to be working with you again but id be lying.

Cole: Well we're getting ready to start now with our first contest (Ziggler's I am Perfection theme hits) And speaking of Ziggler here he comes to the ring now.

JoJo: Ladies and Gentlemen this opening contest is scheduled for one fall . Making his way to the ring from Hollywood, Florida weighing in at 213 lbs, DOLPH ZIGGLER!

Dolph runs his hand through his hair and flicks the sweat off his hands and onto the fans at ringside before entering the ring.

Justin Roberts: And now the challenger…

(Matt Hardy's theme hits)

Roberts: From Charlotte North Carolina MATT HARDY!

Later in the night back stage with Renee who is conducting an interview with Alex, who has Harper by her side.

Young: So Alex could you give us your thoughts on your match for the WWE Women's title? Who do you think the biggest threat to you is?

Alex: Honestly Renee, the biggest threat is myself, because I know I am better than both of those two, it's just a matter of me not making a mistake. And besides it's always interesting in a triple threat match you ha… OMG No Way! (the camera looks where Alex is looking and finds Jessi Mcmahon) OMG Jessi you made it.

Jessi: (smiles and wraps Alex in a hug) Now what kinda friend would I be if I missed this?

Harper: Alex who's this? (Harper gives Jessi a dirty look)

Alex: Harper you remember I told you that I used to live in Connecticut before my family move to New York? (Harper shakes her head 'yes') Well this is my friend from Connecticut Jessi Mcmahon, Jessi this is my… (Alex gets interrupted by Harper)

Harper: Girlfriend, I'm her girlfriend, Harper.

Jessi: Hi it's nice to meet you, Alex talks about you a lot. (reaches her hand out to shake hands with Harper)

Harper: (just gives a disgusted smile) Funny Alex never mentioned you.

Alex: Harper (whispers and nudges Harper with her elbow) Yes I have.

Jessi: Oh well I'm sure we'll get to know each other really well before I have to leave. (still smiling)

Harper: And when will that be?

Alex: Harper! (nudges Harper with her elbow again then grabs her arm) Excuse us for a sec Jessi, little private talk. (pulls Harper to the side)

Harper: What Alex?

Alex: Harper what's the deal? You're being really rude to a Mcmahon!.

Harper: You didn't tell me she was coming.

Alex: I didn't know she was, she I talked to her last night and told her about the match, and then she said she had a surprise for me and I guess this was it she surprised me by being here for my first title shot match. And I'm happy she is here I haven't seen here in a few years, please be nice to her.

Harper stays silent for a few second.

Alex: Harper please, there's no need to be jealous. (Alex puts a hand on Harper's arm and rubs it gently)

Harper: Ok fine. I'm sorry

Alex: It's ok but you need to be apologizing to Jessi too. (they walk back over to Jessi)

Jessi: Everything ok? Sorry if I shocked you being here but this was the surprise I told you about. Oh My God I can't believe it your first title match Alex, I'm so happy for you. (hugs Alex)

Alex: Thanks Jessi now come on we'll show you around. (They start to walk away but out of nowhere R-Truth comes flying out from around the corner, like he was thrown, that the three girls were about to turn and he hits the wall.) Oh my god!

Jericho and Big Show come out from the corner and continue to attack R-Truth as the three girls run the opposite direction.

Jericho: Stay on him (he shouts orders to his partner and Show complies)

Jericho and Show continue to beat down R-Truth until Christian and security guards come running down the hall and then the champs run off.

Christian: Get a medic out here, he's hurt.

A medic comes in and Christian looks on as the medic checks him.

Christian: Is he gonna be ok? Can he compete?

The medic: No it looks like he has a concussion, I'm sorry he's not gonna be able to compete.

Christian: DAMMIT! (kicks a trash can that was nearby) Where the hell am I going to find a partner?! The match is next. (Christian says as he kneels down by Truth until a shadow peers over him and he looks up and smiles)

After the tag team title match

Graves: OMG I don't believe it Christian and Edge are the new Smackdown Live Tag Team Champions! The brothers reunite and take home the gold.

Cole: What a match that was, but now we need to shift our focus over to this next match.

Saxton: Oh don't tell me.

Graves: And Cole's right shifting our focus now on this next match the triple threat match for the WWE Women's Championship.

Saxton: Woo Who!

Graves: This match has had some very personal issues thrown into the mix. Now let's take a look at how this match came about.

(shows on the titantron Alex in the ring a few months ago)

Alex: I should be the #1 contender for the Women's title at Starcade. No one is better than me and no one can beat me.

Carly's theme hits and shows a glimpse of Carly coming down and entering the ring.

Carly:How did you become #1 contender? If anything I should be #1 contender.

Alex: You want to face the champion? Well you have to get in line behind me.

Carly: Who gave you the right to decide who the challenger is? Besides the last time I checked (show a clip of Carly hitting the iSmack You on Alex the week before) I beat you in our match last week (shows the ref counting the three count and ringing the bell)

Alex: Last week was a fluke…

Cuts to Sam entering the ring then her with a mic in her hand.

Sam: How about you shut the hell up.

Alex: Don't you da...(interrupted by Jessi Mcmahon's theme hitting and cuts to Jessi walking out)

Jessi : Alex if you want a title shot… 1 on 1. and to make sure Sam or Harper don't interfere they will face off tonight.

(Cuts to the end of Sam and Harper's match and shows random clips of the beat down Harper and Alex give Jessi before showing Alex grabbing the mic with a chair in her other hand)

Alex: Jessi this is just a sample of what's going to happen to you.

(Alex does a con-chair-to to Jessi , then runs when they see Stephanie coming)

Cuts to clips of Jessi being loaded onto the stretcher then cuts to Stephanie about to get into the ambulance with Jessi until Kurt comes running up.

Kurt: Stephanie wait what about the show?

Stephanie: I don't care I'm going with Jessi

Kurt: But…She'll be ok Steph

Stephanie: Save it. I've got to go i trust you can run the show

Stephanie's voice: You wanna go around and take out your enemies love ones? You wanna hurt people that did nothing to you? Well go ahead but just remember Payback's A Bitch!

Cut to Alex walking to the ring then cuts to Alexa Bliss sliding in and immediately tackling Alex.

Graves Voice: Bliss is going on Stephanie's orders (Show Alexa just beating the hell out of Alex)

Cole's Vocie: She is just thriving on anger and hatred… (Shows Alexa hitting Alex and setting her up for the twisted bliss)

Show's Alexa hitting the twisted Bliss

Saxton: She can't afford a mistake now… mistake now… mistake now (Grave's voice repeats and fades as it shows Alexa flying through the air only to have the ref pushed in her way and she hits him)

Then it cuts to Alexa beating on Alex more then it cuts to her setting Alex up for a con-chair-to until Harper comes in and show Alex getting the pin then to Alex and Harper setting Alexa up for a con-chair-to until they are interrupted by Nia Jax coming in. then shows Nia attacking Alex with Alexa laughing.

Alex's voice comes on with dramatic music playing and is building up to its climax

Alex's voice: I am better (Show Alex kicking Randy Orton) No one can beat me (Show Alex hitting Sasha Banks in the back of the head with the title) That title will be mine.

Natalya voice: My title reign was a fluke? (Show's Natalya hitting the Sharpshooter on Naomi when she first won the title)

Natalya's voice: Tonight we fight (Show Natalya kicking Harper then show her kicking Alex)

Charlotte's voice: It's my time, I have to do this (Show Charlotte tackling Alex)

Natalya's voice: My Legacy (Show's Carly hitting the iSmack You on Alex)

Stephanie's voice: Just so you know… Payback's a Bitch! (Show's a triple divided screen showing all three competitors as the music ends)

The promo ends and the camera cuts to JoJo in the ring.

JoJo: Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is a special referee triple threat match scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP! (Wizards of Waverly Place theme hits)

JoJo: Making her way to the ring, the challenger, From Waverly Place, New York ALEX RUSSO! (there are boos with very little cheers coming from the fans)

Graves: Wow Alex has Harper accompanying her to the ring.

Alex leads Harper to the ring. She stops just short of the ring and waves her hands and floats up to the ring. Once she lands on the apron Harper climbs up and sits on the ropes to let Alex step into the ring, Alex then gets up onto the turnbuckle and waves her hands around in a similar manner as when she got up onto the ring and then hopped off and waited for the next girl to come out, then the iCarly theme hits"

JoJo: And her opponent, making her way to the ring , from Toronto Canada NATALYA! ( let out a huge boo once JoJo finishes the intro this time.)

Natalya walks out like she does doing her pose before heading into the ring and doing her pose Then Charlotte's theme hits causing a huge cheering ovation to occur. Charlotte and Ric Flair walk out with their inside arms around each other's waists.

JoJo: And making her way to the ring being accompanied by The nature boy Ric Flair, from The Queen city, she is the WWE Smackdown Live Women's Champion, CHARLOTTE!

Charlotte makes her way to the ring shaking hands with fans on the way down to the ring. Ric stops and Charlotte does her backflips and slides into the ring doing her pose.

The bell rings as Alex slides slowly into the ring, with Harper standing as far away from both other girls as possible and Ric sits next to JoJo by the commentator's table.

Graves: Here we go, this match is for the women's title.

The match starts. All three girls circle the ring, sizing each other up as the fans start chanting, half cheering for Natalya and the other half cheering for Charlotte. All three girls stop and look around at all the fans cheering then Charlotte and Natalya lock eyes and they both look over at Alex, then back at each other and Charlotte nods. Then both Charlotte and Natalya run right for Alex and start ganging up on her. Both girls grab Alex and Irish Whip her into the opposite ropes and hit a double back body drop, and follow it up with Charlotte picking up Natalya and flipping her backwards so she lands on Alex, then Natalya goes for the cover but Charlotte immediately breaks it up. Natalya gets up and stares and exchanges a few words with Charlotte.

Natalya: What the hell.

Charlotte: Hey it's my title and I'm gonna keep it.

Natalya: Well… DUCK!

Both girls duck Alex's attempt at a clothesline and do a double drop kick that sends Alex through the middle and bottom rope and out onto the floor, then Charlotte goes for a quick pin on Natalya but only gets a one count out of it.

Cole: It's every girl for herself, you can work together for a little while but eventually you have to beat someone.

Natalya gives Charlotte a knowing look and shakes her head up and down once and holds her hand out to shake hands with Charlotte, which Charlotte gladly takes. Then the girls size each other up and go into the corner elbow tie up. They both struggle for a minute before Natalya gains the upper hand and gets Charlotte into a head lock. Charlotte tries to get out but Natalya won't let go, then Natalya starts to walk over towards the ropes and Natalya hops up, assisted by Charlotte, and kicks Alex off the ring apron before regaining full control of Charlotte. Then Charlotte uses their position to grab the ropes, which The ref immediately starts counting until Natalya lets go of Charlotte. Charlotte and Natalya look like they are about to tie up again but before they move Charlotte turns and elbows Alex off the ring apron, the distraction gave Natalya time to go and roll up Charlotte quickly but Charlotte kicks out at two.

Saxton: These girls are very evenly matched, it's going to exciting to see what they have to do to get the win.

Natalya and Charlotte tie up again but Natalya pushes Charlotte to the ropes and Irish whips her across the ring but when Charlotte bounces off the ropes Alex grabs her legs and makes her fall on her face and then Alex pulls Charlotte out of the ring and elbows her in the face causing Charlotte to fall back.

Graves: Whoa, what a shot.

Alex picks Charlotte up by the hair and slams her head into the barrier. She looks out at the fans and holds her hands up in the air, getting boos, then turns around to face the ring but is met with the sight of Natalya flying in the air and crashing down on her.

Cole: Oh my God! Natalya sacrificing her body, as she jumps off the turnbuckle, to take out her opponent

Natalya drives Alex into the barrier but also hits her head and she is dazed. All three girls are down and The ref gets out of the ring to check on them and make sure none of the other girls try anything. Then Charlotte starts to get up and looks over and picks up Alex who has barely moved. She gets her into the ring, as The Ref gets into the ring, and slides in and covers her.

Cole: This could be it.

Graves: 1… 2… NO! Alex kicked out.

Saxton: That's one thing about Alex she will fight when she has to.

Charlotte looks up in disbelief at The Ref who explains to her that Alex got her shoulder up. She gets up and looks down at Alex and stomps on her a few time then goes for the cover again but Alex again kicks out at 2. Charlotte then picks Alex up pushes her on the ropes and Irish whips her across the ring and attempts a clothesline but Alex ducks and bounces off the ropes and ducks again as Charlotte tries a back elbow and bounces off the ropes again but this time she gets hit by a flying heel kick from Charlotte and Charlotte covers her.

Cole: This has got to be it. 1… 2… NO Natalya saves the match up.

Natalya pulls Charlotte out of the ring right before The ref's hand hit the mat and she drives her shoulder into Charlotte and pushes her against the ring. Then she throws Charlotte into the ring and covers her.

Graves: Natalya with the pin 1… 2… No Alex breaks it up.

Alex came diving onto Natalya to break up the pin. Alex picks up Natalya by the hair and throws her into the turnbuckle and begins to choking Natalya, causing The Ref to count to 4 then having to physically remove Alex from choking Natalya. Alex then starts yelling at The ref .

Alex just raises her hand to The Ref's face and goes back over to Natalya, but Natalya grabs her and throws her into the turnbuckle and elbows Alex in the face, causing her to sit down in the corner. Natalya takes a few steps back then runs and drives her knee into Alex's face. Natalya turns to take a few steps back again but sees Charlotte right in front of her. Natalya says something to her and then moves as Charlotte backs up, then runs and jumps on Alex doing a bronco buster. Charlotte then picks up Alex and Irish whips her towards Natalya who bends over to toss Alex over the ropes but Alex reverses it and Charlotte ends up being the one tossed out of the ring. Natalya looks at Charlotte with a shocked at what she had just done but then Alex comes up behind her and rolls her up and puts her legs on the ropes.

Graves: Alex with the pin.

Saxton: Hey she's got her feet on the ropes!

The Ref counts 1… 2… but stops when she looks up and sees Alex's feet on the ropes then gets up and starts telling Alex the pin doesn't count.

Alex: Come on, count!

The Ref: You can't have your feet on the ropes

Alex: Oh yea well… (Alex raises her right hand and gives a Stone Cold Salute)

Then Alex turns and ducks Charlotte's leg as she attempts a Spin kick and then hits Natalya with a spinning back kick then goes for the pin.

Cole: spinning back kick connects. 1… 2… WHAT?!

The ref counts to 2 and then stops and gets up and just stares at Alex. Alex gets up, very irate Then Harper gets on the apron and starts yelling at The ref, while Natalya crawls over and covers Alex.

Harper: You're supposed to be the ref you can't do that.

Saxton: Hey she's got the pin turn around! (but no one in the ring can hear)

Natalya: Ref! Ref!

Harper: You need to get your Canadian a… (gets pulled off the apron by Jessi Mcmahon who then starts beating on her)

The Ref turns and starts to count the pin.

Graves : Finally 1… 2… NO! ALEX KICKED OUT!

Cole: How in the hell?

Saxton : Natalya can't even believe she kicked out.

Natalya looked up in disbelief at The Ref who says it was only 2. Natalya then gets up and sets Alex up for the Sharpshooter

Cole: Natalya looking for the Sharpshooter… wait a minute there's Charlotte.

Charlotte climbed up into the ring and delivers a big boot to Natalya .

Cole: OH MY GOD WHAT A KICK!

Graves: That's gotta be it 1… 2… NO!

Natalya kicked out at the very last second before The Ref's hand hit the mat.

Graves: Natalya will not give up. She is driven to prove that she deserves to be champion.

Alex immediately goes for the pin again but Charlotte kicks out at 2, then Alex goes for the pin again this time grabbing both of Charlotte's legs but still Charlotte kicks out at 2.

Graves: Charlotte refusing to stay down.

Alex gives up on trying to pin Charlotte and goes over to pick up an almost limp Natalya.

Cole: Look outside the ring it's an all out brawl.

Harper and Jessi were outside the ring exchanging punches between everyone and Jessi shoved Harper into the ring causing The ref to turn around. While she was turned Alex digs her nails into Natalya's eyes and Natalya goes down to her knees and then Alex hits the Knock Out Spell and falls on Natalya. After that happened The ref pushed Harper out of the ring, Harper is then hit is a suplex RKO from Jessi. Then The Ref turned around and saw the pin and slide over and started counting.

Cole: 1… 2… No Charlotte broke it up

Charlotte dove out of desperation and broke up the pin causing Alex to roll out of the ring. Natalya and Charlotte get up and face each other. Then, Natalya tries a quick kick but Charlotte blocks it and trips up Natalya onto her back, grabs both leg and goes into the figure eight causing Natalya to tap out.

Graves: It's over! (Charlotte's theme hits)

JoJo: Here is your winner and STILL THE WWE SMACKDOWN LIVE WOMEN'S CHAMPION CHARLOTTE!

Harper makes her way to the ring, as the other four girls exit the ring. She slides into the ring where she sees The Ref helping up a semi-conscious Alex. She runs over and pushes The ref , causing Alex to stumble but she catches herself with the ropes.

Alex and Harper just minute at each other for a minute but then Harper nods her head as Jessi kicks Alex in the face.

Cole: Oh my god!

Graves: Jessi McMahon just kicked Alex's teeth down her throat.

Jessi just look at the now unconscious Alex and laugh, Jessi then clotheslines Harper pick her up and hits her Suplex RKO on Harper

Graves: Mcmahon not missing a beat even though she's been gone for six months. We need medics out here Alex is knocked out.

Jessi walks out of the ring and up the ramp as the medics rush down to the ring and check on and load Alex onto a stretcher.

Saxton: I can't believe…

Alex is being rolled up the ramp and into the back stage area as the screen fades out and into a promo for the next PPV and for the Main Event for the WWE Championship.


	10. Smackdown's new GM

The Night After

Smackdown live's intro video is shown. The pyro hits and different camera views of the fans in attendance are shown.

Michael Cole: We are here live in the city of brotherly love Philadelphia, Pennsylvania and tonight coming off the heels of Starcade we have a special show,

Graves: of the best talent in the WWE, can't go wrong there.

Cole: No you can't especially after the night we had last night, we crowned a new US Champion in Dolph Ziggler and we saw Aj Styles retain the WWE title in his match with Jinder Mahal

Cole: And joining us tonight is our other broadcast partner Bryon Saxton

Bryon: Thank you Cole and yes Smackdown! is alive and well here tonight and we are going to experience the fall out of the results of Starcade which for us we saw new Undisputed Tag Team Champions crowned in Edge and Chirstian.

Graves: You're right we have new tag champs but what about the Women's title changing hands and what happened after the match?

Cole: Yes Charlotte retained her Women's title but the story is what happened after the match when Alex Russo tried to break up a fight between her so-called friends Harper Finkle and The returning Jessi Mcmahon, whom which we have just found out is the newest woman to the Smackdown! roster.

Graves: Yes and all Alex got for trying to break up that fight was a swift kick to the face from Jessi. basically it was a set up.

Cole: But also we found out who the #1 contender for the World Heavyweight Championship will be in Matt Hardy. And he will face the WWE universal champion Brock Lesnar who pulled out the victory in the triple threat match that also included Kane and Braun Strowman

Saxton: You can bet Lesnar hasnt seen the last of the two demons.

(fades out to a commercial)

Later that night

Shows clips of the Women's title match from Starcade

Cole's voice: Oh god Alex dropkicked Natalya out of the ring (Shows Natalya falling to the floor)

Graves's Wait what's Jessi doing

Saxton: I forgot she was even here

(Shows Jessi grabbing Alex's feet)

Alex turns around and gives her a 'what the hell look' then turns around and a still shot of Charlotte kicking Alex in the head appears.

Cole: OH MY GOD! Charlotte just punted Alex in the head.

Charlotte just stares at what the results of what she had just done, she was stunned that she had just punted Alex in the head.

Jessi : Pin Her!

That snapped Charlotte out of her daze and she quickly hooked Alex's leg and Ref counted

Graves: 1… 2… 3 It's over! (Charlotte's theme hits)

JoJo: Here is your winner and STILL WWE WOMEN'S CHAMPION CHARLOTTE!

Graves: That was last night and I still can't believe what happened after that, Jessi kicked a semi-conscious Alex in the face and she was carried out on a stretcher, that just made me sick.

Saxton: Yes it does but we need to focus on this next match.

Ring announcer JoJo: Ladies and Gentlemen this match is scheduled for one fall.

Miley's Rock Star starts to play and the fans cheer.

Jojo: Making her way to the ring being accompanied by Lilly Truscott, From Crowley Corners, Tennessee MILEY STEWART!

Miley and Lilly come walking out hand in hand and Lilly spins Miley around once before removing her hand from Miley's so she can wrap her arm around Miley's waist and they walk down to the ring.

Graves: Miley is a former Women's Champion is looking to regain her title, especially after not being pinned to lose it.

Saxton: Well that's the way Triple Threat matches go, the champion doesn't have to be pinned to lose the title.

Miley and Lilly get to the ring and Lilly helps Miley up to the ring apron then climbs up herself and sits on the second rope for Miley to get in the ring and Miley returns the favor once she is in the ring. Miley gets up on the closet turnbuckle and holds up a peace sign with her right hand and points and waves at the fans cheering, then she gets off that turnbuckle and goes to the opposite one and does the same thing. As she gets off that turnbuckle, the iCalry theme begins to play.

Jojo: Making her way to the ring, accompanied by Sam Puckett, from Seattle, Washington CARLY SHAY!

Carly and Sam come walking out with Sam having her arm around Carly's waist.

Carly and Sam walk down to the ring and Sam lifts Carly up onto the ring apron then climbs up and steps on the bottom rope and raises the second rope to let Carly get in then Sam hops over the top rope and into the ring. Carly gets up on one of the turnbuckles and holds up the title with her right hand and waves to everyone with her left hand as Sam acts like she is showing off Carly to the world. Carly gets down from the turnbuckle and turns and faces Miley the referee waves his hand to ring the bell as Lilly and Sam get out of the ring on opposite sides.

Cole: This match should be interesting, these two are evenly matched.

Carly and Miley circle the ring, sizing each other up, then they lock up in a collar elbow tie up. Both girls struggle to gain an advantage but Miley finally gets the upper hand and gets Carly into a head lock. Carly tries to escape but Miley has the hold locked on tightly, until Carly starts to elbow Miley in the ribs. Carly elbows her a few times and then bounces Miley off the ropes and Miley lets go of the hold and goes bouncing off the opposite ropes and hits Carly with a shoulder block causing Carly to fall on her back. Miley then goes and bounces off the ropes but while she does that Carly flips over to her stomach and Miley hops over her, then Carly gets to her feet and ducks a clothesline from Miley, then Carly goes for a round house kick when Miley bounces back but Miley ducks and rolls up Carly but she kicks out at 1. Then Carly trips up Miley and pins her but only gets a one count, then both girls get up and look right at each other and nod knowingly to show their respect for each other.

Graves: Wow a combination of moves from both girls but still neither one could get the advantage. Like you said Cole they are evenly matched.

Miley then walks up to Carly and then fakes going for a Pop Star kick, causing Carly to duck, and she then sweeps her leg behind Carly's, making her fall on her back then Miley does a front flip leg drop but Carly moves out of the way and tries a front flip leg drop of her own but Miley moves out of the way and grabs Carly's legs and does a bridging pin but only gets a 2 count before Carly lifts herself and Miley up then both girls twist and Carly hooks Miley's arms and she goes for a backslide pin but Miley kicks out at 2.

Saxton: Very impressive pinning combinations. Who will get the advantage? We'll find out when we come back.

-Goes to a commercial-

Cole: And we're back as we see Miley has gained the advantage with a single legged Boston crab. Let's take a look at what happened during the break.

Screen cuts to a split screen showing the replay and the live match at the same time.

Show's Carly pushing Miley back into a turnbuckle and hits a shoulder block.

Graves: As you see here Carly got an early advantage with this shoulder block in the turnbuckle.

Saxton: But this is where Miley turned the tables.

Shows Miley getting tripped up onto the second ropes and Carly going for the iSmack You but Miley moves out of the way at the last second and then when Carly is standing a little dizzy from the extra spin she took when she didn't hit anything, Miley hits a jumping neck breaker on Carly and goes for a quick pin but Carly kicked out at 2.

Graves: And Miley has had the advantage ever since.

Cole: Carly may have to tap she's in the middle of the ring with nowhere to go.

Carly starts pounding on the mat to try and get the fans cheering for her as she starts to lift herself off the mat. Carly screams as she starts to lift Miley up off her a little bit and she tries to crawl over to the ropes. When Carly is within arm's reach of the ropes she reaches out and barely touches it but then Miley lets go of the hold and starts to drag Carly back into the middle of the ring and reapply the hold but when she tries to Carly flips on her back and pushes Miley off her and to the mat.

Saxton: Miley tried to prevent Carly from getting to the rope but Carly with some quick thinking able to prevent her from reapplying the hold.

Carly and Miley start to get up, then Carly lands a hard right to Miley's jaw, causing Miley to stagger back a few steps but she comes back with a hard right of her own. The two girls exchange shots until Miley lands a kick instead of a punch to the side of Carly's head, causing Carly to fall to the ground, almost limp.

Cole: Oh my god, what a kick, that may have knocked out Carly right there.

Graves: 1… 2… 3 Miley wins! (Miley's theme hits)

Jojo: Ladies and Gentlemen your winner Miley Stewart

Carly gets up slowly as Miley gets up to her feet and walks over to Carly and looks at her for a few seconds then holds out her hand. Carly smiles and accepts Miley's hand and shakes it as she gets up to her feet.

Carly: Good job, you caught me.

Miley: I got lucky…

Carly: Lucks got nothing to do with it, you beat me fair and square.

Miley then grabs Carly's wrist and raises it in the air, she is about to walk out of the ring when Alex's Wizards of Waverly Place theme hits.

Cole: What in the world? She's not supposed to be here tonight.

Graves: Well she is and she's making her way to the ring.

Alex walks slowly down to the ring and then steadies herself before walking up the steps and gets into the ring and faces Carly and Miley. Both Carly and Miley ready themselves to fight but Alex raises her head up and brings the other one that has a mic in it and speaks.

Alex: Whoa, I'm not here to fight, I'm not even supposed to be here, let alone standing on my feet right now. I just came down here to say… (she looks over at Carly) congratulations Carly, and Miley (she looks over at Miley) you were a great champion and I'm sure you'll have that title around your waist again soon.

Carly and Miley look at each other quickly then look back at Alex, still in their positions to they are ready to fight if they have to.

Alex: Look I came out here to say… I'm sorry. I did a lot of things to you, both of you, all of you and I regret that. I don't know how but Harper blinded me from seeing what was right and what was wrong, but that blind folds off now and I see my mistakes and I'm trying to make up for them. I know you guys probably won't forgive me now but… I just want you to know that I'm sorry, and that I'm willing to do whatever it takes to earn your forgiveness and I… (interrupted when the Sonny With a Chance theme hits)

Harper comes walking down to the ring.

Harper: Oh blah blah blah. You know your words are useless.

Harpers get into the ring and walk up to Alex.

Harper: Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, it was her fault. You have no one to blame but yourself.

Alex: Harper what did I do to you? Why are you doing this?

Harper: What did you do? What didn't you do?

Alex just had a confused look on her face.

Harper: you did a lot to me. You deserve everything you got last night and what you'll get now (she pushes Alex)

Miley and Carly step in front of Alex and guard her.

Harper: What the hell? Move It's not like you care if we hurt her or not.

Miley: Actually yes we do. Your the enemy not her.

Harper: Oh like just you could take me on.

Carly: You might want to recount that. (Carly points behind Harper as Jessi Mcmahon's theme plays )

Jessi walks out onto the ramp ( Shane McMahon's entrance theme Here comes the money) Shane dances his normal dance onto the ramp and looks at Jessi

Shane : Now hold on there sis your a Mcmahon but first i have an announcement so as of today Smackdown live's General manager Daniel Brayn has had to take a leave of absence which means we need a new GM and so ladies and the WWE universe please welcome our new GM my sister Jessi Mcmahon.

Jessi has a shocked look on her face as do the women in the ring

Shane : oh and you four next week your all in a match ok bye ( Jessi's theme plays as the crowd cheers ) .


	11. Jessi 3:16

Rev Theory's Hell Yeah starts playing as a video montage of the WWE Raw plays followed by red pyro going off and the cameras back up to see thousands of fans yelling and screaming.

Cole: Ladies and Gentlemen we are here live from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania on this Monday Night and here with me for the evening is none other than Corey Graves and Hall of famer Booker T.

Graves: forget where we are and focus on why we are here, and I just have one thing to say… Wrestling!

Booker: Couldn't have gotten a better commentator for this night. (Graves laughs then Stephanie McMahon's entrance theme hits) Well here comes the Billon Dollar Princess

Stephanie walks to the ring and steps inside and then asks for a mic.

Stephanie: Ladies and Gentlemen Welcome to WWE Monday Night Raw now ive got a few things to say one Kurt Angle is still the Raw GM so dont worry, Two my bitch runt of a little sister is the GM of Smackdown Live? Shane we need to talk im worried about you and finally at Royal rumble we will have-. (Stephanie is interrupted by the Sonny With a Chance theme hitting and Reby Hardy and Harper come walking to the ring and enter.)

Stephanie: (she picks the mic back up) Can I help you two?

Harper: Yes you can, you said you are the GM right?

Stephanie: No I'm the commissioner of Raw

Harper: (rolls her eyes) Whatever either way you're in charge. So we come to you if we have a problem here right?

Stephanie: Yes that's correct and do you have a problem?

Reby: (takes the mic from Harper) As a matter of fact we do. How can you allow our opponents tonight face us after what they did to harper last Friday?

Stephanie: And what exactly did they do?

Reby: They ganged up on her, how can you allow that to happen?

Stephanie: Well it seems to me that you put yourselves into that situation when you attacked my Sister

Harper: (grabs the mic from Stephanie) She deserved that and you know it.

Stephanie just looks at Harper and shakes her head slightly then puts her hand out for Harper to give her back the mic. Harper just stares at her hand then tosses the mic back to Stephanie.

Stephanie: Well no I don't think she did, unless something happened that.

Reby: Well she di…

Stephanie: I wasn't finished. Now I don't know if Jessi deserved to be attacked but what I do know is that you two will get your wishes, you don't have to face your opponents tonight.

Harper and Reby just smile then Reby speaks.

Reby: Thank you very much, we knew you'd understand and give us the night off.

Reby and Harper turn to leave but stop when Stephanie begins to speak again.

Stephanie: Ummm I never said anything about you having the night off, you two still have a match, separate matches, as a matter of fact both of you will have… handicap matches.

Harper: WHAT! No you can't do that!

Stephanie: I can and I just did, and Harper I suggest you get ready because your match is right now, and Reby you're banned from ringside. Oh and Never touch a McMahon again got it. (Stephanie says then leaves the ring)

Reby throws a fit as the iCarly theme hits. She walks up the ramp and comes face to face with Miley and Lilly as they come from behind the curtain, and she just glares at the two other girls as they laugh at her.

Jojo: Making their way to the ring from Seattle, Washington SAM PUCKETT and CARLY SHAY!

Sam raises up Carly's hand and twirls her around then wraps her arm around Carly's waist as they make their way to the ring and enter, Carly first then Sam begins to enter. As Sam steps through the ropes Harper immediately goes and drives her knee into the side of Sam, causing her to fall out onto the floor, and immediately starts attacking Carly as the bell rings.

Cole: Harper coming up with a strategy early, getting rid of one girl before going after the other.

Graves : Yea but I think all that did was anger Sam, Wow! What a shot.

Harper began beating on Carly and pushed her into the ropes and Irish whipped her across the ring and ducked her head but Carly stopped just short and kicked Harper in the face, causing her to turn around only to be met with an enziguri kick from Sam causing her to fall to her knees.

Booker: Wow what a kick, wait Carly setting up Harper up.

Carly dropkicks her in the back then goes for the iSmack You, she bounces off the ropes but the ref steps in front of her and she stops before she runs into him.

Carly: What the heck?

Ref: You have to tag in and out.

Carly looks at the ref then tries to go around the ref but he move in front of her again, then Sam comes up and starts arguing with the ref as well.

Ref: One of you has to get out, you have to tag in and out.

Sam: But why did you stop her she's the legal one?

Ref: Just one of you get on the apron now.

Sam goes to one of the corners and Carly gives the ref one more look but as she does that Harper comes up behind her and rolls her up.

Cole: Harper rolling up Carly.

Graves: Hey! Harper has Carly's tights. Dammit!

The ref counts to 3 and Harper slides out of the ring as fast as she can and gets up the ramp before Sam can come in and grab her. Sam just glares at Harper as she walks up the ramp laughing at the two girls in the ring. Sam then looks over to Carly who is still in shock of what had just happened. Sam kneels down next to Carly and helps her up as the ref comes Sam then glares at the ref.

Booker: Well Harper able to pin Carly, how will that effect the title picture.

Graves : Well wait a minute what's Sam doing?

Sam is still staring down the ref who is now in a defensive position. Sam starts yelling at the ref.

\- backstage-

Reby's eyes widen slightly as she ends up face to face with Jessi.

Jessi: Hi, oh and in case you didn't know your match with Alexa is a handicap match as well, and her partner is...im going to tell you (smiles)

Reby glares at Jessi then turns to Harper then smiles.

Reby: This isn't over, not by a long shot.

Reby turns to walk off but then she turns quickly and shoves Jessi into A wall as Jessi falls forward Reby spears her to the ground then punching her in the face. Alexa then comes up and tries to pull Reby off of Jessi but out of nowhere Harper comes in and tackles Alexa allowing Reby to continue attacking Jessi. Harper manages to get a hold of Alexa by the waist and situates her to looks at Reby and Jessi, as Reby gets up and measures up Jessi as she tries to make it to her feet. Once Jessi is to her feet Reby kicks Jessi in the face, causing Jessi's head to be smashed between her foot and the wall behind her, instantly knocking her out as Alexa screams. Reby then looks over to the side starts to run with Harper close behind her as she lets go of Alexa who falls to her knees, as Nia Jax comes running in. Alexa looks over at Nia then over to Jessi as she kneeled down to try and comfort her.

Alexa: Somebody get a medic! (She yells as she steps closer to Jessi and kneels back down.)

Nia : Jessi...Jessi...Ms Mcmahon please you need to open your eyes.

The medics come in and look at Jessi

Medic: She's going to be fine.

Cole: Oh My God, we'll be right back.

Goes to a commercial.

Later that night

Alexa continues down the hall then she looks over to her side and goes up to the door marked GM Office and starts pounding on the door.

Alexa: Stephanie! Let me in!

The door opens and Stephanie McMahon steps out.

Stephanie: Alexa I already know what you're going to say, but you have to stay calm.

Miley: How am I supposed to stay calm? They hurt Jessi!

Stephanie: I know and I'll let you get you chance at them but you need to let me handle them ( Alexa takes a deep breath then looks at Stephanie.)

Stephanie: Ok I know you want a shot at both of them but I'm not going to allow you to go out there alone, you're going to need a partner. And I'm going to give you the advantage and make this match a special referee match, and you can pick the special ref.

Alexa just looks out to the side but then gets a devilish smile on her face and looks up at Stephanie.

Alexa: I have just the right special ref, and as for my partner I just need to make a quick call. (Miley just smiles)

Back to Cole, Graves and Booker

Cole: Wow our main event for tonight is a special referee tag-team match? This is gonna be very interesting.

Booker: Right you are Cole (Wizards of Waverly Place theme hits) Speaking of interesting this next match should be just that as we see Alex Russo making her way to the ring to face Alicia Fox.

Jojo: The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making her way to the ring from Waverly Place, New York, ALEX RUSSO! And already in the ring ALICIA FOX!

Alex makes her way to the front of the ring then waves her hands and she levitates up to the ring apron and steps into the ring, then turns to face Alicia. The ref signals to ring the bell and as soon as the bell rings Alicia sprints towards Alex with a clothesline but Alex ducks and lands a few elbow shots to Alicia's head and backs her up to the ropes where she Irish whips Alicia across the ring then jumps and catches her with a Lou Thesz press and proceeds to punch Alicia in the face. After a couple of shots Alex gets up and waits for Alicia to get up and hits a drop kick to Alicia's back sending her into the turnbuckle face first. Then Alex walks up behind her and lifts Alicia up and sets her up on the turnbuckle and steps through the ring ropes and out onto the apron.

Alex climbs to the top of the turnbuckle then grabs Alicia's head and shoves it into the turnbuckle before hopping over her and hitting a rolling powerbomb then floating over into a pinning combination.

Cole:'1… 2… 3 it's over!

Alex gets up then goes down to her knees with her hands up in the air as her theme hits.

Jojo: Here is your winner ALEX RUSSO!

Alex gets to her feet and the ref comes over and grabs her wrist and raises it up into the air, signifying that she is the winner as the fans cheer.

Cole: Alex with an impressive win, especially with it being her first match after everything that's happened since this Sunday.

Alex makes her way out of the ring and up the ramp, but before she is able to leave the stage area the Sonny with a Chance theme hits and Reby and Harper walk out onto the stage and just stare down Alex and start walking towards her, causing Alex to have to walk back to the ring.

Graves: Well that's uncalled for, they need to at least let Alex go to the back before they come out for their match.

Booker: This could get interesting, and we don't even know who the other divas are in the main event.

Cole: Well hopefully, we'll find out when we come back.

Goes to a commercial as Alex gets back into the ring followed by Reby and Harper.

Cole: And we're back here live as Harper and Reby have asked for a mic.

Reby: Oh Alex, Alex, Alex. You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment. (Reby steps closer to Alex and runs her hand through Alex's hair) Oh are you scared? Well you should be, you should have never left me Alex. But then again if you hadn't then I'd have never met Harper. (Reby then walks back over to Harper and kisses her making sure Alex sees everything they are doing.)

Alex: Is that why you're doing this? Because I had to move?

Reby: Oh Alex, you seem so… so… what's the word?

Harper: Forgetful?

Reby: Exactly, forgetful. Alex just admit it, you know what you did, because you did it to Harper too.

Alex: What are you talking about? I haven't done anything to hurt either of you.

Reby: Oh don't worry we'll remind you, in fact you get reminded right now. (Reby drops the mic and she and Harper are about to attack Alex but then Alexa's theme hits.)

Cole: And here comes the reinforcements. Just in time.

Alexa comes walking out to the ring with a mic in her hand and begins to speak.

Alexa : Oh I wouldn't touch her if I were you. (she gets up onto and in the ring)

Graves : Hey JR what's that in Alexa's hand?

Alexa: Because you wouldn't want the special referee in our match to be on your bad side would you? Oh wait she already is. (Alexa just smiles, and holds up a referee shirt.)

Booker: Whoa, Alexa is the special referee, but who's The the opponents partner?

Reby: Ok fine abuse your power you have in this match, it doesn't matter we'll beat you and whatever sorry sap you picked for a tag team. (looks around) By the way where is this poor soul?

Alexa: Oh they're here but I don't think they appreciates you calling them a poor soul, especially if you don't want to lose your other job.

Reby : (looks at Alexa with a confused look) What are you talking about?

Reby's eyes widen as Mickie james' theme hits and the fans cheer, she looks like she's seen a ghost.

Jojo: Ladies and Gentlemen From Richmond Virginia Mickie James!

Cole: No way, ( Nia Jax's theme hits)

Graves: Well it looks like they're going to get their revenge tonight.

As soon as Nia gets into the ring, Alexa waves her hands to signal the bell and the match begins basically in an all out brawl with Mickie going right after Reby and Nia going after Harper. Mickie and Nia get the advantage first as both Reby and Harper get sent into opposite turnbuckles, then Mickie and Nia get onto the second ropes and start delivering mounted punches to the opposing girl. Mickie gets down first then yells over to Nia.

Mickie: Nia throw 'em.

Nia gets off the ropes and grabs Harper's arm as Mickie grabs Reby's arm and they Irish whip the two opposing girls, sending them into and colliding with each other. Nia and Mickie go up to each other and high five one another then start to go after the other two girls but Sonny and Harper roll out of the ring.

Cole: Reby and Harper dodging a bullet,

Commercial

Mickie is laying face down on the ground not moving, as Reby elbows Alexa in the ribs to get her to let her go, she then spins around and kicks Alex in the stomach causing her to go down to her knees. Harper, still with the chair in her hands, brings the chair up and was about to smash it over the back of Alexa's head but then the fans start cheering, as Jessi comes running down to the ring but Jessi is caught immediately with a chair shot to the head but Nia manages to spear Harper and send the chair flying but Reby immediately attacks Nia until Harper gets back up and they do a double team facebuster, while Alexa gets back to her feet and goes and retrieves the chair and is about to hit Reby who has her back to her, she raises the chair up but at the last second the chair is taken out of her hands by Harper. Alexa tries to get it back but Harper hits her in the stomach with it, causing her to bend over and turn towards Reby, who immediately kicks Alexa in the temple. Reby just stands over Jessi, then kneels down and grabs Jessi by the face and brings her head up and kisses her lips.

Reby : Poor, poor Jessi, never saw it coming.

Reby laughs before practically throwing Jessi's head back to the ground, gets up and laughs more as she looks around (Stone Cold's music hits and the crowd errupts woth cheers)

Both Girls look to see someone who looks like Stone cold but younger dressed the same way as Steve Austin heading to the ring

Graves: That has to Hunter Jason Austin Stone Colds younger brother

Both girls slide out of the ring as HJA enters the ring and looks at Jessi , he then helps her up flips her off Gives the the Stone cold Stunner and rolls out of the ring .


	12. Smackdown and surprise return

The Smackdown! Live video starts to play, followed by many views of the fans and the entrance ramp as the pyro goes off. The song continues as the pyro ends and it cuts to a view of the Smackdown! commentators.

Cole: Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to Friday Night Smackdown! I'm Michael Cole and these are my broadcast partners Cory Graves and Byron Saxton.

Graves: Yes and we are here live from the Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania where we are hot off the heels of a devastating Raw.

Saxton: Yes and new Wwe Women's Tag Champions will be crowned at the royal Rumble. (as he finishes Jessi McMahon's theme hits.)

Cole: Speaking of the GM, here comes Jessi McMahon right now, and boy does She look focused but very irate.

Graves : Well can you blame her , she's been threatened by the broken force of Reby Hardy, and it seems that Alex Russo is the cause of all of this, after all her former partner Harper is the one that Brought her here.

Jessi enters the ring with a mic in hand and stomps around the ring. She then stops and looks around at everyone as they cheer her, then speaks into the mic.

Jessi : Alright, I am out here for one reason and one reason only. (She then turns to the entrance ramp) Reby you want me, well I'm right here, come get me. (She waits for about 10 seconds as Hardy chants start to build from the fans, then she turns to the camera) Where is she, she said she'd be here?

(gets irritated) Listen to me, I don't care if you're Broken Matt's Bitch or not, I don't have a problem dropping you right here. You seem to get involved in my… (Jessi is interrupted mid sentence when HJA's theme glass shatters by disturbed plays and Austin walks down to the ring)

Austin: I've never seen someone so eager to meet their demise. But it will come soon enough. Now you theirs a natural enemy of an Austin in this ring right now a McMahon

Jessi is Distracted by hearing Reby's laugh, Jessi looks up the ramp but suddenly kicked in her stomach and HJA gives Jessi a stunner before leaving the ring

Cole: Austin deadly as his brother the Texas Outlaw is just as dangerous as he Texas Rattlesnake.

Goes to a commercial.

Later that night

Cole: What a stunning victory for Austin, pulling out the victory over the rockstar Shinsuke Nakamura

Graves: What a victory indeed, but what about our GM taking that vicious chair shot to the head from Nakamura

( Cuts to backstage where Reby is staring at Becky Lynch

Reby: What did you just say?

Becky: Huh?

Reby: You Bitch!

Reby then lunges for Becky but Becky shifts her weight so she ends up on top of Reby and the start clawing and punching each other until Harper comes and pulls Becky off of Reby, then both start attacking Becky. They continue to beat down Becky until Harper holds Becky up in a sitting position and Reby delivers a knee straight into the face of Becky. They are about to do something else to Becky but Harper looks up and starts running, which Reby immediately follows her, as Charlotte and Naomi come running to the aid of Becky, followed by the paramedics a few seconds later.

Cole: This has to stop, someone needs to do something about those two, they've done nothing but gang up on people.

Graves: Well I don't see you jumping up to stop them.

Saxton: We'll be right back.

Fades to commercial

After commercial

Cole : Welcome back to Friday Night Smackdown! and something very interesting happened during the commercial break, let's go back and see.

Shows Becky being loaded up onto the ambulance with Charlotte climbing in after and the ambulance drives off. Then it shows Jessi and Naomi standing there watching it leave.

Jessi : I have to end this, they aren't going to stop.

Naomi: You know what let's go find them now, I can't wait til I get my hands on Harper. (cracks her knuckles)

?: Now hold on there, I can't let you do that, at least not yet.

Jessi: Shane big bro? What do you mean.

Shane: I mean that I'll give you two a chance to teach them a lesson tonight. Ill give you a special guest ref. Pick carefully

Naomi: But Lilly's still in the hospital and Miley is there with her, who are we going to get?

Jessi: I don't know… wait I think I know someone that can help, Naomi give me your phone.

Shane: Alright, if you can get your ref I… (stopped when Jessi snaps the phone shut)

Jessi: Ok we're good.

Shane : Ok then tonight, it's going to be Reby and Harper vs. My sister and Gm Jessi McMahon and Naomi is. I suggest you go get ready,

Shows the commentary team again.

Cole: Yes you heard right, we are going to have a women's tag match tonight, but who's the special guest ref ?

Graves: And also later tonight, the #1 contender Matt Hardy will be in action. (Finishes as Carmella's theme hits)

Later that night

The "So Random" theme hits and the fans start to boo.

Jojo: Making their way to the ring, first from Los Angeles, California, the broken princess Reby Hardy! and from Waverly Place, New York Harper Finkle!

Reby and Harper make their way down to the ring with arms linked,They stop in front of the ring, then Reby gets on the apron and turns to face Harper , who then gets up on the apron as well. Once they both are on the apron, Harper bends down and grabs one of Reby's legs, as Reby wraps her arms around the top rope, and the flip her over the top ropes and she lands with her feet on the second ropes, pushing them down, and Harper then steps into the ring and helps Reby down from the ropes. Both walk to the middle of the ring and strike a pose very similar to the Beautiful people pose. As soon as they do this the Jessi McMahon's theme hits.

Jojo: Now making their way to the ring, from Greenwhich Connecticut the Smackdown Live GM the one winged Angel Jessi McMahon! And from Orlando Florida Naomi !

Jessi and Naomi come onto the entrance ramp in their normal fashion, but stops on the stage hand as Naomi hands Jessi a mic.

Harper and Reby step towards the two girls but stop once Jessi begins to speak.

Jessi: Whoa, whoa hold up, now we would gladly take on all three of you by ourselves but thanks to my big bro Smackdown Live commissioner Shane McMahon i had to choose a special Guest Referee and don't worry ladies I'm going to tell you right now who they are ( Punk's theme hits and the crowd errupts in a deafening cheers)

Cole: Oh My God it cant be...( Cm Punk comes out wearing a Ref shirt ) It is Its Cm Punk! ( Jessi and Naomi storm the ring Punk quickly following and rings the bell)

Harper slaps Naomi across the face, which enrages Naomi and she immediately starts delivering elbows to Harper's face, then tries to Irish whip Harper but Harper reverses and then lowers her head, but Naomi sees this and stops and kicks Harper in the face then bounces back off the ropes to deliver a clothesline but Harper side steps and drives her knee into Naomi's stomach, which causes Naomi to flip onto her back.

Graves: Naomi trying to fight back, can she get back into this match, we'll find out when we come back. (finishes as Harper picks up Naomi and holds her by her head as she tags in Reby, who kicks Naomi in the stomach, then it fades to black.)

Commercial

Cole: And we're here live, where Naomi is in trouble as Harper has her in the Tic-A- lock.

Graves: Yes and in order for Naomi to get out she has to regain her vertical base.

Saxton: Let's take a look at what happened during the commercial break (shifts to a double screen)

Cole: You see Reby taking advantage of a miscue by Jessi, she had Naomi in the turnbuckle but Naomi able to move in time.

Shows Reby being pushed against the turnbuckle and Jessi backs up and goes for a body splash but Reby moves out of the way and Jessi goes face first into the turnbuckle, then the screen shifts to Reby kicking Jessi in the back and setting her onto the second rope and she goes for the congregation but as Reby bounces off the opposite rope, Harper tags herself in. Reby jumps over the ropes but Jessi moves and knocks Her off the apron and just laughs and turns around, only to be met with clothesline from Harper before Naomi tagging herself in . Then the screen goes back to the live action.

Cole: And now back here live, Naomi regaining her vertical base.

Naomi makes it to her feet and drives her elbow into Harper's ribs, causing Harper to let go of the hold. Naomi then starts hitting elbows to Harper's face, staggering her a bit. Then Naomi goes and bounces off the ropes and goes for the Rear View but Harper has a similar idea and they both collide and fall to the mat, both in pain.

Graves : Both girls having the same idea and now it's a race to see who will get the tag first.

Naomi and Harper crawl their way towards their corners, trying desperately to reach for their waiting partners. Harper gets to her corner first and tags in Reby, but as soon as she steps in Naomi tags in Jessi and she hops over the top ropes and goes right for Reby, who is now backing up, and drives her elbow into her head, then she gives Harper a shot for good measure.

Cole: And now we're going to see this energy bomb, Jessi, and… oh what a move.

Graves: Has she been training with Mojo Rawley...Wow what energy.

Jessi backs Reby up into the ropes and Irish whips her across the ring and hits a sleeper slam, then she gets back to her feet and hits not one but two clotheslines in a row on Reby then screams at the top of her lungs before hitting standing side slam, and then removing her shirt and tossing it into the crowd, revealing a red bra.

Saxton: This girl is really feeling the broken power ,now she's going to the top rope.

Reby goes to the top and jumps, doing a 450 splash, but before she can connect it, Naomi pulls Jessi out of the way and she meets nothing but canvas.

Cole: 450 splash does not connect and… Whoa!

Just as Reby lands Jessi and Naomi jump from the apron and Naomi comescrashing down on Harper , they get up Jessi slides into the ring and Naomi stays on Harper making sure she doesn't interfere anymore. As Punk tries to separate the two girls outside the ring, inside it Reby is making it to her feet, when Reby reaches into her shirt and pulls out some brass knuckles, she slips them onto her hand looks at Jessi and waits for her. As Jessi turns around Reby swings for her head then kicks Jessi in the stomach and grabs her head, holding out her hand in the shape of an L. The then swings her arm around Jessi head and hits a Twist of Fate, then rolls her over and covers her.

Graves: Wow, Reby taking a page from her husband's play book as she hits the Twist of Fate and covers 1… 2… 3 its over!

Reby and Harper celebrate but is interrupted by HJA's theme playing) Well now what's going on here, Austin making his way to the ring.

Cole : I don't know, we'll find out when we come back.

Commercial

Todd: And we are back her live, and Austin has asked for a mic.

Austin: Mcmahon i dont know if that was what you planned but god damn (he waits for a few seconds then speaks again) now...interrupted by Jessi trying to leave the ring but is stopped by Austin) i wasnt finished as Jessi backs away from Austin. Jessi pleads with Austin who then Kisses Jessi. Much to her shock.

-Thursday-

Paul Heyman is standing in the middle of the ring in a blacked out arena with a mic in his hand .

Tiffany: Ladies and Gentlemen My name is Paul Heyman and you im the Advocate to the Current universal Champion my Cilent BROCK LESNAR!. However thats not why im here tonight why am i tonight you ask well (ECW's original theme begins to play as the arena lights up with ECW videos and lighting ) WERE BACK!.


	13. The road begins tonight

Renee Young: Hello WWE Universe, tonight I have a special guest with me, the woman that knocked out the Smackdown Live GM last Friday, Reby Hardy. Now Reby everyone wants to know, why did you knock out the GM?

Reby just stares at Renee for a second or two with a seemingly emotionless look, which seemed to make Renee uncomfortable, before responding.

Reby: You want to know why I did what I did last Friday. All will be made clear tonight. (then she continues her stare)

Renee: Oooook, but it seems like you Broken Matt is what brought you here?

Reby: The same reason I…

Harper walks up interrupting Reby's sentence.

Harper: The same reason what? The same reason you attacked me for no reason last week? What the hell.

Reby just stares at Harper, as if she's staring through her.

Reby: Harper you don't know me, you can say last week it was accident , in fact you've acted like I don't even exist until I teamed with you 2 months ago.

Harper : 2 months ago?

Reby just shakes her head and chuckles.

Reby: You know what, I'm not even going to waste my breath, like I said all will become clear tonight.

Reby then walks off leaving Harper almost speechless.

Friday Night Smackdown!

Fight back begins to play as the Smackdown! Live intro video plays, followed by the pyro then random shots of the fans until it comes to the announce table with Michael Cole, Cory Graves and Bryon Saxton.

Cole: Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to Friday Night Smackdown! .

Graves: Tonight we have an action packed night, with Jessi Mcmahon and Alex taking on the "So Random" Reby and Harper, and we will see our World Heavyweight champion in action as well. ( Jessi's theme hits) Speaking of her here comes the GM now.

Jessi gets into the ring, with a mic already in her hand, and begins to speak.

Jessi: Well Reby you Broken Bitch, you said you'd make everything clear, so let's go, you have a lot of explaining to do. (Jessi waits for a few seconds) Reby , I'm calling you out right now, get in this ring!

All of a sudden the lights get dim but not completely out and a slight noise is heard and it builds up until Broken theme starts to play, then blue and red lights fill the arena. Reby, in dark tights with a red Reby labeled on the side of the right leg and a red shirt with "Live Standing Up or Die Backing Down" in white letters on the back of it, stands at the top of the ramp with a mic in her hand, then begins to make her way to the ring.

As Reby gets to the ring she stops and stares down Jessi before sliding in head first and getting back up to her feet. She then goes to the middle of the ropes and stands on the middle ropes while she looks up at the ceiling of the arena and raises a hand up until the lights come back to normal. She then gets off the ropes and turns to face Jessi and just stares at her.

Reby: You wanted me, here I am "GM"

Jessi: Hardy what the hell is wrong with you, I mean attacking me, lying to me, what is the deal?

Reby: I never lied to you, I just started telling the truth.

Jessi: What are you talking about, you're going around saying that Something was coming to get me, then you end up attacking me, that's not lying?

Reby: No it's not because, , yes I told you Something was coming, I just never told you that it was me.

Jessi: Yes you did you attacked me.

Jessi: Because Ever since i met you ive wanted to be like you and you would have known that if you would have just taken the time to get your head out of your ass 2 months ago.

Jessi: There you go again, 2 months ago, what happened 2 months ago?

Reby: You don't remember? Figures, remember you were training me to be in this ring? You all of a sudden stopped, I didn't know what to do, I thought you just got busy being The GM . But then I got a call, a call that I thought I'd never get, a call from my Husband Matthew .

Jessi: Wait what does Matthew have to do with anything?

Reby: You would know exactly who you were dealing with in this ring right now, you see I was given a choice. And now I'm here to take out everyone that crosses me, starting with you.

Jessi: Oh yea, well there's a flaw in your plan, the only reason you can even be in this building right now is because you are a guest of mine, once I tell them you are no longer one, security will throw you out, so SECURITY!

Reby starts to laugh.

Jessi : What's so funny?

Reby: You see you'd know why I was laughing if you would have helped me 2 months ago. You see I am the newest women to the Smackdown Live roster, you can't throw me out, and you can't stop this.

Reby drops her mic and goes right after Jessi, taking her down with a double leg takedown then she starts punching her in the face, but Jessi manages to wiggle out and rolls out of the ring. Reby makes it to her feet and starts pulling down on her shoulder length black hair, and grabs her mic.

Reby: Wait, hold up, I have one more thing to tell you. The reason it took me so long to get out here is, Shane McMahon stopped me and told me to give you a piece of information. You have a match tonight against me and Harper and your partner is Alex.

As Reby finishes she points up to the titantron where a clock is on there with 1:35:34 on it and counting down. She then drops the mic and holds her arms out and faces the crowd as her theme begins to play. Jessi looks on bewildered as if she is trying to figure out what exactly just happened.

Cole: Wow a surprising development here as we have a new superstar here in on Smackdown Live in the form of Reby Hardy.

Gravss: And what a way to start off this action packed Smackdown! and we will continue when we come back.

Later that night

(the "So Random" theme hits)

JoJo: Making their way to the ring, now residing in The Hardy Compound Reby Hardy and Harper Finkle.

Reby and Harper appear at the top of the entrance ramp, doing their "Check it Out Girls" pose before linking arms and walking to the ring. On the way Reby and Harper make faces at all of the fans that are booing them until they get to the ring. Reby climbs up to the ring apron while Harper turns around and grabs the top rope and pulls herself up and over the top rope in skin-the-cat motion, then lands on the bottom rope and pulls the middle rope up for Reby to step in. Both girls go to the middle of the ring then do their "Check it Out Girls" dance ending with their signature pose. They hold their pose until Jessi's theme hits.

Jojo: Now making her way to the ring, their opponents first from Greenwich Connecticut The one winged Angel Jessi McMahon!

Jessi appears at the top of the entrance ramp before kneeling down and look at her wrist , she taps it like tapping a watch before cupping her hands and screaming. " ITS CLOBBERING TIME!" before walking down the ramp. As she walks she starts shaking hands with as many fans as she can.

Cole: Well Jessi making her way to the ring now, this is a rare sight.

Graves : And I'm just getting word about that, it appears that our GM is going into Semi in ring action.

Jessi gets up to the apron and is about to stand up but then Reby and Harper start walking towards her and she immediately gets off and stands outside the ring as Alex's new theme "Tell Me Something I Don't Know" by Selena Gomez hits.

Jojo: Now making her way to the ring, from Waverly Place, New York, Alex Russo!

Alex appeared at the top of the entrance ramp, jumping up and down and moving to the cheers and beat, then ran down to the ring. When Alex got to the ring Jessi joined her in sliding into the ring, which made Reby and Harper rush out, as Jessi and Alex got up onto opposite turnbuckles and acknowledged the crowd in their own personal way. As they got down from the turnbuckles Jessi and Harper got back into the ring and went to their corner.

Cole: This matchup should be interesting as each girl has a different style of wrestling.

Graves: You are absolutely correct, and now we see Jessi and Reby start off.

Jessi and Reby started to circle the ring until Jessi started charging towards Reby but Reby immediately stepped between the ropes so Jessi couldn't touch her. Once Reby stepped back in she went over to Harper and tagged her in. Harper and Jessi started circling the ring again but once they had traded positions Jessi held up her hands, causing Jessi to stop. Harper takes a step back then turned towards Alex and Jessi's corner, walked up to Alex, grabbed her by the back of the head and kissed Alex, which surprised the wizard and before she found the sense to react Harper let her go

Cole : Well what was that about?

Jessi is about to turn around but Hardy comes up behind her and pulls her head back and hits an Extreme Twist of Fate

Graves: Twist of Fate connects, and the cover 1… 2… 3! Reby Hardy wins just like that.

Reby gets up to her feet as her theme hits and goes to the turnbuckles and begins celebrating. Harper just looks on as she walks around the outside of the ring to Jessi. A smile forms on her face as she looks up at Reby and begins to clap. Then she leans over to Jessi to say whisper something to her.

Harper: Hope your ready for the championship match at the rumble you better win,That's the only way you are going to be able to stop this punishment.

The cameras all look at Reby as she makes her way up the ramp, bowing down to all the screaming fans along the way.

Cole: Wow what a night, thank you ladies and gentlemen for joining us tonight, good night.

Screen fades to black.


	14. Royal Rumble screw job blunder

Paradise city by Guns and Roses plays as a montage of the previous Rumble winners plays along with some new footage of the current WWE superstars mixed in begins to play, then we cut to a view of the Royal Rumble stage as the a pyro of many different colors begin to go off and down the ramp, then up to the ring. The view then cuts to different views of the thousands of fans seated in the Madison square garden, then the camera cuts to the commentator tables where Michael Cole, Cory Graves and Bryon Saxton are seated.

Cole: We are here live from the Madison Sauare Garden here in New york city for the road to Wrestlemania starts tonigh here at the Royal Rumble. I'm Michael Cole.

Graves: it's good to be here, it's a lot better than having to look at Michael's face for the entire show.

Cole: (sarcastic) Thanks Graves, (regular voice) but anyway yes Royal Rumble is here, and we have an action packed pay-per-view here for you tonight, with our main event being the Wwe championship title match between AJ Styles and Kevin Owens.

(Stephanie McMahon's theme hits.) Well this is unexpected the Billion Dollar Princess is making her way to the ring, and she looks like she means business, let's see what she has to say.

Stephanie: Ladies I have a very special announcement to make. As I've said before The women have been making history starting with the women's revolution the first ever women's hell in a cell , the women's money in the bank , the first time in dubai women competed in a WWE ring later tonight the first ever Women's Royal Rumble but you see thats not all. Next week we will shake things up in the women's world as we will be having a WWE Women's Draft and every single women wrestler is eligible to be in it, meaning that partners can be, old enemies can become new enemies and champions can be move around. Now this will affect the title picture for each title but not until after the next Pay-Per-View Elimination Chamber coming up in 4 weeks, so tonight I… (interrupted by Reby's theme hitting)

Reby makes her way to the ring with a mic in her hand.

Graves: Well Reby certainly looks like she has a bone to pick with Stephanie.

Saxton: Oh I don't like where this is going.

Reby climbs into the ring and walks right up to Stephanie.

Stephanie: Can I help you?

Reby: Yes you can, I know you saw the match I was in on Tuesday.

Stephanie: Yes I did and your point is?

Reby: Well if you paid attention you would know that I pinned the Women's Champion.

Stephanie: Yes I did see that.

Reby: Well I want a title shot, I pinned her therefore I should get a title shot, and I want it tonight.

Stephanie: Well yes, I did see that and you are right you should have a title match but…

Reby: But what?

Stephanie: Well the thing is, your on Smackdown, Im the Commissioner of Raw, you will have to speak to my Brother Shane or My little sister Jessi

Reby: (an outraged look comes over her face.) What!? So thats how i get a shot? You do know Jessi hates me?

Stephanie: Yes I did and to tell you the truth, I believe you deserved it, especially after all the stuff you've pulled over the past few weeks.

Reby: How can you say that? She should be suspended, or fired! And how can you not even give me a chance to get a title match?

Stephanie: Well ive told you why now I suggest you go back and get ready for your bitches match. Oh and one more thing watch what you say about and to a McMahon got it!.

Reby gives Stephanie an evil look before turning around and walking out of the ring and up the ramp to the back.

Backstage later that night

Reby is in the locker room with her phone to her ear.

Reby: Hey sweetie, where are you?... Oh is traffic really that bad?... Well how much longer are you going to be?... Ok I'll see you soon, bye.

Reby shuts her phone and smiles. She turns to walk out of the locker room but she stops when she almost runs into Harper.

Reby: Harper hey…

Harper: Who was that?

Reby: Matt, why?

Harper: What's going on with you?

Reby: What do you mean?

Harper: I mean you and her, what's going on.

Reby : You know exactly what's going on.

Harper: No I don't anymore, I mean I know you had this plan to mess with Jessi's mind but…

Reby: But what?

Harper: It doesn't seem like it's a plan anymore, you're always with her now, you're acting like your...

Reby: Look, its all a part of the plan, don't worry.

Harper: (sighs) Ok, are you coming out to the ring with me for my match?

Reby: Umm…. No, I've got to wait for Matt, I'll be out later ok?

Harper: Oh ok, umm I'll see you later then.

Harper walks out as Reby looks down at her phone as if she was thinking, but then someone taps her on the back and she turns around and her eyes get wide when she sees Becky Lynch.

Becky: You know what I had a feeling you were up to something.

Reby: Becky it's not what you think, I was jus…

Becky: You know what… save it, I'm not going to let you hurt Jessi anymore.

Becky walks off and out of the room before Reby can say anything. Reby just stands there in shock then looks down at her phone with a sad look on her face.

Cole: Well what did Reby mean by plan?

Graves: I don't know but I doubt its anything good. (Harper's theme hits)

Jojo: the following match is scheduled for one fall and is for the WWE SMACKDOWN WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP first making her way to the ring from Waverly Place New york HARPER FINKLE!

Harper makes her way to the ring in her usual snobby fashion, giving the fans a cocky look as she walks down the ramp. Once she gets to the ring All the Way Up by Emily Osment begins to play.

Jojo: Now making her way to the ring, accompanied by Becky Lynch, from The Queen City North Carolina she is the WWE WOMEN'S CHAMPION, CHARLOTTE!

Charlotte's music plays no she doesnt appear in the stage, her music plays Again and still nothing ( Camera cuts to a shot of the backstage arean and both Charlotte and Becky are laid out,

Cole : Well this match looks like is one on one now we will find out when we return after this break.

Break

Cole: And we're back and we are underway in this now one on one Women's championship match, Charoltte has been taken to a near medical facility and wont be competing tonight so we have a new champion in either Harper or Jessi

Harper then backs off from the turnbuckle when the ref starts his 5 count then looks at Jessi before slapping her across the face, which made Jessi fall to the bottom of the turnbuckle while holding her now red cheek. Harper then pulls Jessi to her feet then Irish whips her across the ring into the opposite turnbuckle, then she runs and is about to hit Jessi with a clothesline but Jessi puts her foot up for Harper's face to run into. Jessi then runs to Harper and tries for a bulldog but Harper holds her ground and pushes Jessi off of her head and Jessi lands on her back. Once Harper gets the cob webs she looks at Jessi, who is just now starting to get up, and then looks back behind her before bouncing off of the ropes and hitting Jessi with a Shining Wizard as she gets to her knees, then goes for the pin.

Graves: Shining Wizard connects, and Harper's got the pin its over 1… 2… Hey!

As the ref was about to hit the mat for the 3 count, Reby grabs at the refs foot, distracting him. When the ref turns around he starts yelling at her but then Harper comes up and knocks her off the ring apron, accidentally hitting the ref lightly in the process.

While the ref is Distracted by Harper , Reby went and grabbed the championship belt and smacks Jessi in the back of the head with but Jessi then falls onto top of Harper who was charging towards her and the ref counts

Cole: 1… 2… 3 Jessi wins!?

Graves:I can't believe this, that was the worst display of cheating I've ever seen.

Saxton : Yea cause it backfired ( Chuckles)

Jojo: Here is your winner and New WWE Women's Champion, Jessi McMahon!

The Ref hands a dazed and Confused Jessi the Championship belt. Reby starts laughing and jumps in the ring hugging and celebrating with a speechless Jessi who seems uncomfortable by Reby hugging her and a shocked Harper.


	15. Women's Draft

Nickleback's Burn it down begins to play as a montage of the WWE RAW begins to play then various views of the entrance stage with pink and blue pyro going off before cutting to angles of the fans.

Michael Cole : Ladies and Gentlemen we are here live in Las Vegas, Nevada I'm Michael Cole and here with me tonight is none other than WWE Hall of Famer Booker T , and NXT's legendary Cory Graves and what a show we have in store.

Graves: Oh yes any show on Raw is a great show.

Booker: But tonight is special because tonight we have a Diva's Draft, where every diva is eligible to be drafted to another brand and just like the regular Draft the divas will compete in matches to win draft picks for their respective brands who will immediately draft after the conclusion of each draft (Reby's theme hits)

Jojo: (bell rings) The following contest is a first round Diva's Chase match and it will determine the next draft pick for either Raw or Smackdown. Making her way to the ring from Cameron North Carolina Reby Hardy!

Cole: And we are back live as we see Raw's own Broken Princess make her way to the ring.

Reby climbs into the ring in her normal fashion of flipping from the top rope into the ring then she poses in the middle of the ring as the iCarly theme hits.

Jojo: Making her way to the ring, accompanied by Carly Shay, from Seattle Washington, Samantha Puckett!

Sam and Carly appear at the top of the entrance stage hand in hand before Sam twirls Carly into her arms and hugs her from behind, then she spins her back out. Carly then starts to head down to the ring but stops after the first step or two and looksback at Sam who is looking down trying to hide her mischievous smile. Carly just laughs and holds her hands out and Sam grabs her hand and they make their way to the ring. Sam then slides into the ring and then walks over to the ropes and sits on the second rope as Carly walks up the steps then steps into the ring. Sam then gets up on the second rope of the turnbuckle and holds her hands out to the fans before hopping up to the top rope and doing a back flip off the ropes and landing on her feet.

Carly: Sam!

Sam: (smiles) What? You know I always land it.

Carly: I know but still it scares me every time you do it.

Sam was about to speak again but was interrupted when Reby comes back into the ring, Reby just smirks at Carly then gets an evil look in her eye as she pushes Carly to the ground, earning a load of boos from the fans.

Carly: (looks up in shock then turns to Sam) Sam… rip her head off.

Sam just nods her head then looks at Reby before letting out an ear piercing scream as she charges Reby and hits her with a Lou Thesz Press then the ref signals for the bell.

Graves: Wow that scream is just as bad as one of Melina's

Cole: Well we've seen how protective Sam is of Carly, and whoa wait a minute.

Sam had gotten off of Reby and picked her up to Irish whip her across the ring but Reby reversed it then Sam hopped on the second rope and propelled herself towards Reby to try a crossbody but Reby used her strength to catch Sam and drive her to the ground with a powerful slam.

Booker: Wow the strength is just amazing.

Reby then took Sam in her grasp and positioned her in her Glam-stretch, causing Sam to yell in pain as she had no way to get out of her grip. Sam looked like she was about to submit but then she looked out at Carly who was smacking her hands on the mat trying to drive her on.

Carly: Come on Sam, you can do this baby, do it for me!

Once Sam heard that she got a focused look on her face before screaming again then using all her strength she pried her arms free from Reby's grip and fell forward then she sprung backwards and drove her elbow into the side of the Reby's head, causing her to release the grip she had on Sam's legs. Sam then got up and bounced off the ropes and hit a low dropkick in the face of Reby then went for a pin but Reby threw Sam off of her after a one count. Sam then waited, measuring Reby as she got up then attempted a The Killer but Reby ducked.

Cole: Sam going for a The Killer...No Reby ducked and oh no Sam in a bad position as Reby has both her arms hooked.

Reby caught Sam and hits a Twist of Fate and ended up in a pinning combination.

Graves: Wow.

Cole: And the pin 1… 2… 3! Reby wins!

Reby's theme hits as Carly slides into the ring and hugs Sam as she looks up at the ref, questioning if it really was a 3 count and the ref tells her yes.

Graves: Wow what a match.

Cole: Yes indeed and now Raw gets a draft pick…

Pictures of all the divas from Smackdown and ECW appear on the titantron as random ones are highlighted, then it switches to a view where a single picture is show then morphs into a different one and it randomly changes over and over until the screen goes blank then a picture of Maria comes up.

Cole : Oh wow, Smackdown's Maria is coming to Raw!

Graves: NO!

Maria's entrance theme hits as she walks out onto the entrance ramp and waves to all the fans.

Later Backstage

Jessi backstage walking towards her locker room. She continues walking until she hear clapping and then look up and stop. The camera moves over and we see Edge standing there in front of them clapping.

Edge: I have to say Jessi, you looked awesome out there tonight.

Jessi: (blushes) Well thanks Edge that means a lot coming from a great wrestler like you. Hey where's Christian?

Edge: Oh he's somewhere around here, you know brothers, can't predict what they are up too until it's too late. (chuckles)

Jessi : Ok (looks at Edge) Well it was nice seeing you Edge, I hope we see you soon.

Edge: Oh don't worry you will. See ya around kiddo (winks)

Later that night

Cole: Wow what a win by Katie Lea getting the victory over Mickie James, and finally Smackdown gets a pick…

The pictures of the divas from Raw and Smackdown! appear on the screen then one by one in random order they appear on the screen until the screen goes blank then Harper's picture appears on the screen.

Booker: Well Alex Russo is heading to Smackdown.

Later that night

Cole: Wow ECW is on a roll as the Bella Twins pull out the stunning victory over Carmella and Natalya.

Graves: Not only that but now ECW gets two picks.

The pictures once again form up on the screen with the pictures morphing into random pictures of the divas until the screen goes blank then a picture of Jessi pops up.

Cole: Oh wow A McMahon is going to ECW (jessi's theme hits)

Jessi walks out onto the ramp and waves to the fans, then looks as an upset looking Reby comes out onto the stage and hugs Sam.

Jessi: it'll be ok.

Reby: I know, I'm just going to miss you.

As they hug the whole process of the diva pics randomly popping up until the screen goes blank then shows the picture of the next draft pick. Then Reby's theme hits. Reby looks up in amazement to see her picture on the screen.

Cole: Wow, ECW get's both the Smackdown GM and the Smackdown Live Women's Champion. What luck.

Jessi then looks back down at Reby who has the biggest smile on her face.

Jessi: Well it looks like ECW has another hardcore champion on their hands huh? (smirks)

Reby can't do anything but hug Jessi As tightly as she can as she tries to keep herself from screaming because she gets to stay with Jessi who still look uncomfortable by this.

Later that night Main Event

Jojo: The following contest is a tri-brand over the top rope battle royal and it is for the final 3 draft picks. (Raw theme hits) Making their way to the ring the Raw diva, Women's champion Alexa Bliss, Nia Jax, Mickie james and Dana Brooke (ECW theme hits) and the ECW divas, Brie and Nikki the Bella Twins, Katie Lea, Reby Hardy and the WWE Smackdown Live Women's Champion Jessi Mcmahon! (Smackdown theme hits) And now the Smackdown! divas, Alex Russo, Sonny Munroe, Harper Finkle, Lilly Truscott and Miley Stewart!

Cole: Well Bookwe are at our final match of the night and what do you think about how this whole Diva Draft has gone?

Booker: Well Raw has been a little off tonight but I'd say it has been a great show all together.

Graves: I believe so too and as you were saying Raw has been a little off as they have only earned 3 draft picks tonight, the least out of all three brands where as Smackdown! has had 6 and ECW has come out with 4. But anything can happen in this final match.

Booker: That's right, a battle royal is one of the most unpredictable matches ever, there really isn't one true favorite.

All the divas get in the ring and group somewhat together by brand. Jojo steps out of the ring and the refs position themselves around the ring as one signals for the bell. At first all the divas stand there looking at each other, trying to figure out who to go after first but then Harper walks out to the middle and looks at Miley before doing a hair flip which makes her hair hit Miley's face. As soon as Harper looks up Miley is there to deliver an elbow to her face and that starts the all out riot. All the divas pair off with each other, Miley and Lilly go after Haprer, the Bellas square off against Alexa and Nia, Reby and Jessi square off against Mickie James, and Dana Brokke, Alex and Katie lea just kinda stay out of the way. The Bellas start getting the upper hand on Alexa and Nia as they start delivering elbow shots at the same time then they both deliver a kick before looking at each other and doing a taunt where the grab each other's outside hand and twirl around with each other but once they do that they look out at Nia and Alexa and are met with a pair of dropkicks which sends both of them over the top rope and out of the ring.

Cole: Oh no the Bellas are done.

As this happens Jessi and Reby work on Mickie and try to eliminate her but then after the Bellas are eliminated Nia sees this and starts to attack Reby as she tried to save her Raw brand team mate. Jessi and Alexa start to square off.

Todd: Well look at this we've got both the Women's Champion squaring off.

Alexa and Jessi start exchanging shots but as this happens Reby eliminates Nia Jax. As that happens Alex and Katie Lea start squaring off, exchanging shots until Alex starts gaining the upper hand until she has Katie Lea on the ropes then she backs up and runs full sprint at Katie Lea to deliver a clothesline but at the last second Katie Lea ducks and pulls down the top rope causing Alex to fly over the top rope, but Alex hangs on to the top rope and doesn't let her feet hit the ground. Alex then pulls herself up to skin the cat and wraps her legs around Katie Lea's head and pulls her out of the ring, eliminating her. As this happens Nia storms the ring and knocks Mickie into the other divas then in one massive charge clotheslines them all but alex from the ring .

Cole: Oh my god!

Jojo: Here is your winner Alexa Bliss! And she has won 3 draft picks for her brand.

The titantron showed that Katie Lea was now a Raw Diva.

The titantron showed that Alicia Fox was now a Raw Diva.

Both Miley and Lily made it to their feet and made their way around the ring and up the ramp until they heard a familiar song start to play and they stopped dead in their tracks. The two girls looked up as they heard Emily Osment's "All the Way Up" begin to play and they saw something that neither of them wanted to see, the last Raw draft pick… was Lilly.

( Oh just to quickly mention Jessi Mcmahon is still the Smackdown Gm as being their Women's champion allows her to be on Smackdown)


	16. Final smackdown before ecw appearance

Fightback begins playing as the Smackdown! intro video begins to play followed by the entrance pyro from the Smackdown! entrance ramp as images of the cheering fans are shown.

Cole: Ladies and Gentlemen we are live from Tulsa, Oklahoma and this is Friday Night Smackdown! I'm Michael Cole here with my broadcast partners Cory Graves and Byron Saxton.

Graves: Thank you Cole and we a great show for you tonight. (finishes as Aj Style's theme hits)

Backstage in Gm Office we see Jessi stretching, when there is a knock on the door.

Jessi: Come in

The door opens slowly and Jessi looks up

Jessi : Oh its you

Reby: Hey yourself, almost ready for your match?

Jessi : Yep just finishing loosening up now

Reby: Well I just wanted to wish you luck.

Jessi: (smiles) Thanks i guess.

As the camera looks over at the doorway to find Harper standing there with an angry look in her eyes before she walks off, neither Reby or Jessi notice her.

Jessi: See you after the match i guess (Jessi walks out)

Reby: Good luck

Jessi walks out but a few seconds later Harper comes in

Harper: What was that?

Reby: (jumps a lil because she didn't see Harper come in) What was what?

Harper: You being all kissy face with Jessi that's what

Reby: Ugh Harper not this again...

Harper: Yes this again, this is getting way to serious

Reby: No its not

Harper: You're right its not... I'm gonna make sure of that (walks out)

Reby: Harper... Harper what do you mean? (walks out after her)

The camera then cuts to Renee young with a mic in his hand.

Renee: Ladies and Gentlemen joining me tonight is the woman that will be in the main event this evening, she is our GM and the WWE smackdown Women's Champion, Jessi McMahon (Jessi steps forward and the fans cheer) and Ms McMahonI have to ask how are you preparing for you match tonight?

Jessi: Yea uhh.. I didn't really have to prepare any differently,its just like any other match the only difference is im the Smackdown Live Women's Champion with help from that Broken Princess Reby

Renee: Ok and speaking of Reby do you have any idea of what she has been speaking about over the past few weeks?

Jessi: No I don't, because there I don't know what is messed up in her head.

Back to the announce table

Cole: Wow strong words from the champion

Graves: Well we'll find out if she can back them up in the main event tonight (finsihes as Jessi's Place theme hits)

Jojo: Ladies and Gentlemen this is contest is scheduled for one fall, making her way to the ring from Greenwich Connecticut she is the WWE Smackdown Women's Champion And Smackdown's GM the winged angel Jessi McMahon ! (Jessi makes her way to the ring in her normal fasion)

Graves: Well look at this, again as of late Jessi is normally followed by Reby , however it seem Jessi is coming down by herself.

Saxton: Well Reby did have a match I'm sure she just wanted to have a break, so she decided to come out by herself tonight (finishes as Miley's Rockstar theme hits)

Jojo: Making her way to the ring from Malibu, California by way or Crowley Corners, Tennessee... MILEY STEWART!

Miley makes her way out onto the ramp, but much slower than normal, she doesn't seem as up beat as she normally is.

Cole: Well Miley slowly making her way to the ring and Matt you have to think that Lilly being drafted to RAW has something to do with that

Graves: That may be so but she really needs to put that emotion to the side or use it to her advantage, but the way she looks now, I don't know how she'll do in this match

Miley makes her way to the ring and slides in, still looking depressed as she walks up to face Alex in the middle of the ring as the ref explains the rules

Jessi: Hey... Miley *makes Miley look at her*

Miley: What?

Jessi: She's watching, don't let her see you like this ok, and don't let this effect you during the match, I want you at your best

Miley: (takes a deep breath) Ok lets do this, may the best girl win

Cole: Well some words of encouragement from Jessi and Miley seems to have a new life in her

Graves : Well these two have had an on and off rivalry going but respect is still there for each other, as for the rivalry it all seems to go around Reby and her so called 'plan' but as of late Reby... seems to be having second thoughts about it.

The ref rings the bell then Miley and Jessi start circling the ring, sizing each other up before going into the collar elbow until Miley got the advantage and got Jessi in a head lock but Jessi immediately bounces Miley off the ropes but as she stands back up straight Miley hits her with a shoulder block before bouncing off the ropes again and hopping over Jessi as she rolls on her stomach then Jessi gets to her feet and goes for a clothesline but Miley ducks then ducks again when she sees Jessi going for a back elbow then Miley hops and springboards off the second rope and goes for a flying cross body but Jessi sees this and hits Miley with a dropkick.

Cole : Wow what a exchange between these two girls as we see just how well these two know each other, they have fought beside and against each other, this match is going to come down to who makes a mistake first, what will happen next we'll find out when we return

Commercial

Cole: And we're back here live on Smackdown! and look at who decided to join us during the break, Reby coming down to cheer on Jessi.

Reby: Come on Jessi!

Reby yells for Jessi as she watches her struggle to get out of the headlock Miley had her in on the mat. Jessi then starts hitting her fist on the mat trying to get the crowd behind her, with only about half of the crowd following her but its just enough to get her adrenaline pumping and she pushes herself off the mat and to her knees where she starts driving her elbows into Miley's stomach before she is free of Miley's grip and she goes and bounces off the ropes to try for a clothesline but what she didn't know was that Miley had followed her and bounced off the ropes right after her so when Jessi turned around she came face to face with a clothesline from Miley, sending her into a backflip and onto her stomach then Miley goes for a cover but only gets a 2 count. Miley looks at the ref with a look of disbelief but she gets back up when she sees Jessi trying to get up then she picks her up and slams her onto the mat before slapping the nearest turnbuckle and looking out at the fan, signaling she's going up top.

Cole: Look at this Miley looking to go up top could she be going for it? Yes 450 Splash

Miley cimbs up to the turnbuckle then sets herself before going for the 450 Splash but as she is rotating Jessi moves, causing Miley to hit nothing but mat.

Saxton: Oh no, the 450 misses and now Jessi looking to take advantage

Suddenly Harper rushes down to the ring and getting onto the apron.

Jessi: What the hell are you doing?

Harpee: This b*tch *she pulls out a small can of hair spray and sprays it into Alex's eyes*

As Reby pulls Harper off the apron Miley had time to regain her senses and she rushed up behind Jessi for a roll up,

Graves: Wait hang on 1... 2... 3 Miley wins! (Miley's theme hits)

As Jessi gets up Reby slides in and hugs her helping her up but is interrupted by Harper coming in and spraying the hairspray into Reby's eyes, blinding her but then Jessi starts attacking her until Harper slides out of the ring just laughing. When Jessi sees Harper is heading up the ramp she then turns to help Reby but when she touches her Reby slaps her arms away and hits a Broken kick on Jessi knocking her out.

Reby: What the hell Harper! (she yells at Jessi then goes towards her)

Cole: Oh my, well Reby apparently still blinded by that spray, not realizing it was Jessi trying to help her

Reby steps towards Jessi but then Miley steps in front of her and pushes her away before going to check on Jessi. As Miley does this Reby clears her eyes more then she looks and sees what she had done.

Reby: Oh god Jessi! (she rushes to Jessi but Miley blocks her)

Miley: You did what you came to do, you're plan is over now leave her alone

Reby: But.. but I..

Miley: Just go

Reby just looks down, as if she was ashamed of herself but she gets out of the ring and heads up the ramp with tears in her eyes as she watches the medics come down, helping Miley as she helps Jessi out of the ring.

Monday Night Raw

Lilly is in the locker room on the phone.

Lilly: I know, I saw it, I can't believe Tawni did that and then Sonny (shakes her head as she listens then she looks at the clock) Oh shoot Miles I gotta go, they're doing a new superstar thing tonight... I know I miss you too... Ok love you Miley bye (she closes her phone then goes out of the locker room and looks around at how differently the set up is from the Smackdown! set up but then she runs into a few people)

?: Aww is the new girl lost without her girlfriend?

Lilly looks up and just shakes her head as she sees Sasha Banks and Bayley standing in front of her

Lilly: What do you want?

Sasha: Oh nothing really, just looking to help the new girl any way I can, and from the looks of it... you need major help

Lilly: Yea? Well how about we see who really needs help tonight... you and me, my first match as a Raw women's wrestler

Sasha: (laughs) Are you serious? You're girlfriend couldn't handle me, what makes you think you can?

Lilly: Just answer yes... or no

Sasha: Yes... but not tonight, next week

Lilly: See you then

Sasha and Bayley walk off as Lilly looks on before walking off as well


	17. In the land of Extreme!

*ECW intro video and theme hits followed by the entrance pyro*

Taz: Hello ladies and Gentlemen we are here live in Miami, Florida and this is ECW I'm Taz along side my returning co-announcer Joey Styles, Joey welcome back

Joey: Thank you Matt and I just have one thing to say... OH MY GOD! I'm back on ECW!

Taz: *laughs* and its good to have you back here and... *Paul Heyman's theme hits* Well it looks like we're gonna start off with the boss himself

Paul walks down to the ring like he always does with a mic in hand

Paul: Ladies and Gentlemen my name is Paul Heymen and as you all know i created ECW back in the 90's and have been part of every incarnation of it. However this time im afraid i wont be as you know im the advocate to the reigning defending undisputed WWE universal champion the Beast Incarnate my Cilent BROCK LESNAR! and there cant run ECW. But you might be thinking well them Paul who will well it turns out we have a GM already on our roster so as of now Ms Jessi McMahon is the GM ECW and Smackdown Live! ( Crowd cheers!)

*Later that night*

Joey: Thank you Renee and interesting information coming from that interview, imagine Carly and Sam could be the new Edge and Christian, you think we'll get to see them do a 5 second pose?

Taz: I don't know maybe we will *Harper's theme hits*

Ring announcer: Making her way to the ring from Waverly Place, New York... Harper Finkle! And already in the ring from Orlando, Florida... Naomi

Camera cuts to the entrance ramp as Harper comes down to the ring with a microphone in hand and slides into the ring before standing in the middle to speak

Harper: These women... *looks at the fans boo* Shut it! I'm talking *they boo more and Harper just shakes her head* This is a joke, I mean come on you can't say i wasnt screwed out of the championship and deserve a rematch *she motions to herself as the crowd boos more* Oh you don't believe me? Well then I'll have to prove it to you... *looks at the local girl in the ring* I'll start with you *Harper then throws the mic out of the ring then walks up to Naomi and stares her down before slapping her across the face*

As she does that the ref calls for the bell to start the match and Harper immediately tackles Naomi and starts choking her before releasing before the ref gets to his 5 count then she gets up then kicks Naomi and locks in her Tick-a-Lock submission *camel clutch* making the ref drop Naomi's arm 3 times before calling for the bell.

RA: Here is your winner by submission, Harper Fink... *Harper takes the mic from the ring announcer*

Harper: Sit down... *glares at the ring announcer* This is how you do it *clears her throat* Here is your winner with a dominating victory... As always... The one... The only... HARPER FINKLE!... No suprise here *throws the mic at the ring announcer before walking up the ramp, laughing as she looks at the ref still trying to wake up Naomi*

Later that night backstage

Renee: Ladies and Gentlemen my guest at this time, she is the WWE Women's champion and GM of Smackdown and ECW Jessi McMahon

Jessi : *steps into view* Hello Renee

Eve: Thanks for taking time out and allowing me to ask you a few quesitons... now first of all what is the state of your relationship with Reby after what transpired

Jessi : Well... honestly I don't know, we've kinda avoided each other, but I've looked at the tape over and over and I've seen that Reby did not do it on purpose and as far as I'm concerned that b*tch Harper is to blame. And believe me when I get my hands on her I'm gonna... *stops when she sees someone* Reby?

Reby: *walks into view* Hey... Look I'm really sorry about last week it was a total accident I couldn't see at all and... *Jessi puts her hand up to Reby's mouth to silence her*

Jessi: I forgive you *hugs Reby* We'll talk more after the match ok, now go get ready, I plan on taking you out celebrating after You win.

Reby: *smiles* What makes you so sure you'll win?

Jessi: *smiles* Well if you win then you'll get to decide what we do then *winks*

Reby: *giggles* Oh really, well I'll have to try extra hard then huh?

Jessi: Oh definately

Reby: I will win *kisses Jessi's cheek*

Jessi: ( Still Uncomfortable with the kiss ) Good luck *smiles before walking off*

Renee: Well our main event is next, don't go away...

After the break

Jojo : Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is a #1 Contender FATAL 4-WAY MATCH! *iCarly theme hits* Introducing first from Seattle, Washington Sam Puckett!

Sam comes out in her normal fashion and starts to rush down to the ring but halfway down the ramp she stops and looks around at the fans before holding up her arms in Edge-like fashion along with the same pyro before she runs and slides into the ring

Joey: Well there was something familiar about that entrance but that's just me lets go to an expert on this... Taz

Taz: Very funny, but yes as she said on ECW Sam and Carly are being mentored by Edge and Christian and Sam paying honors to her mentor Edge, but all that aside I have to say Sam is my pick to win this.

Joey: Oh quit kissing up to Adam

Taz : Shut up *playfully nudges Trish as Emily Osment's All the Way Up plays as Lilly makes her way onto the ramp before pointing up then down matching the lyrics as pyro shoots in the same directions before she makes her way to the ring*

Taz: Now this girl is my pick to win, Lilly Truscott she has everything to gain and nothing to lose in this match and really I think she is hands down the most athletic diva involved in this match

Joey: Figures the blondes stick together *chuckles as the Wizards of Waverly Place theme hits and Alex appears at the top of the ramp*

Joey: Now this girl has got my attention as of late, not by her actions inside the ring but outside of them, she is stuck between so many people involved in this match, I'm wondering how she'll cope with all of it

Taz: She's a strong girl, she can handle anything your throw at her *Reby's theme hits and Reby makes her way down to the ring* Speaking of handling, this is the girl Jessi is involved with, her... well what would you call them, because as far as I know Reby and Jessi aren't together but then again their personal lives tend to be secretive

Joey: I'm not sure what you'd call it either but right now we can't focus on that because our match is staring... #1 Contender shot for any of the women's titles is at stake for these four women... who's gonna win, we're gonna find out right now

The ref calls for the bell to start the match and all 4 girls stare each other down before seemingly grouping up, Sam and Lilly on one side, Alex and Reby on the other then Sam and Lilly look and nod at each other before both charging Alex and Reby, Sam with Alex, Lilly with Reby.

Joey: Look at them pairing off I guess Sam and Lilly thought maybe Reby and Alex might work together so they're trying to eliminate that factor right now, Oh wow what a move from Sam

Sam took Alex's arm and threw her to the turnbuckle and went to charge her but Alex moved and went to charge Sam but at the last second Sam slipped between the middle and top ropes, making Alex hit the turnbuckle chest first then Sam used herself as a pendulem and brought her feet up to kick Alex in the face, staggering her then going up top and hitting a flying crossbody. Meanwhile Lilly and Reby were exchanging shots before Lilly started getting the upper hand and she pressed her back into the ropes before Irish whipping her across the ring then going for a dropkick, nailing Reby square in the chest and sending her out of the ring then she went over to Sam and Alex before picking Alex up and telling Sam to help her and then lift Alex up for a double suplex but they pause as Alex goes upside down then the move over to the ropes where Reby was just starting to get back onto the apron and Sam and Lilly drop Alex on Reby, sending them crashing to the floor and leaving only Sam and Lilly in the ring for the moment.

Joey: Wow what team work but now they are the only two in the ring, and their can only be one winner

Taz: And it seems like they realize that now as they shake hands before sizing each other up

Sam and Lilly lock up into a collar elbow tie up before Lilly manages to get the upper hand with a headlock on Sam but Sam starts hitting Lilly in the stomach, making her lossen her grip before she bounces Lilly off the ropes and sending her across the ring and she goes for a clothesline but Lilly ducks then comes back with a clothesline attempt of her own but Sam ducks it before turning around and this time hitting her clothesline on Lilly but Lilly also hits a clothesline on Sam as well and both girls go down.

Taz: All four girls are down, what's gonna happen next? Find out when we come back from our last commercial break

After the break

Joey: We're back live with the action as we see Reby back in the ring with Sam caught in an armbar

Reby hand an armbar locked in on Sam who was trying as hard as she could to reach for the ropes but she couldn't quiet reach them but then Lilly out of no where springboards off the top rope and drops her leg across Reby's head, making her release the hold then Lilly goes for the cover

Taz: Lilly with a springboard legdrop and the pin 1... 2... no Sam breaking up the pinfall

Lilly gets back to her feet as Sam does and they stare each other down before going to lock up but before they can Alex, who had climbed to the top turnbuckle yelled at them before jumping off and hitting both Lilly and Sam with a double shoulder block then she gets back to her feet before helping Reby up but as she does Reby shifts her weight and rolls her up into a small package but only getting a 1 count out of it

Joey: Wow Reby almost stealing a victory there

Alex got up with a smile on her face, knowing she almost got caught then she sees Sam coming up behind Reby so she runs up to Reby who ducks and propells Alex into the air and she hits Sam with a dropkick, sending her out of the ring awkwardly.

Joey: Oh my god, I think Sam landed on the back of her neck

Taz: That's the risks you take in a mach like this, believe me I know from experience

Alex turns around to face Reby after she gets to her feet then they look at Lilly who was just starting to get back into the ring and they go and set her up for a double suplex but as they lift her up Lilly shifts her weight and manages to drop both Alex and Reby into a double DDT, stunning both girls as Lilly tried to regain her focus then she looks on at Alex starting to get to her feet using the ropes so she goes and kicks Alex in the stomach and lifts her over the ropes then tries to set her up for an Orton DDT but Alex fights it off then hits a kick to Lilly's head, sending her onto her back then Alex sets up for a springboard move but the fans start screaming before she jumps and she looks behind her at Harper charging down to the ring so she turns around and hits a seated senton on Harper on the concrete

Joey : What is Harper doing out here, she's not even in the match, she not even on this show

Taz: Who knows she seems to be obsessed with Alex as of late

Alex then starts stomping on Harper on the outside until Reby comes out and stops her

Reby: Alex stop!

Alex: Why? She's been nothing but trouble ever since she came here

Reby: Just stop please

Before Alex can answer Haper gets up and tackles Alex to the floor but before anything else can happen Reby pulls Harper up and off Alex then stares at her before hitting a Broken kick, dropping Harper on her back

Alex: *gets up* Bout time you did something about that bit... *gets interrupted by a Broken kick*

Reby : AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Taz: *eyes widen* Oh wow, I think something just broke inside Reby, she just dropped the two girls she has been closest with since she got here

Joey: Yea something broke big time, she... she looks like she's lost it

Reby looks at the Alex and Harper motionless on the floor as she gets up to the apron before turning to step in but once she does she is caught with a kick to the stomach from Lilly and she sets Reby up for a suplex but she looks out to the crowd...

Lilly: ALL THE WAY UP!

Lilly then attempts her suplex-stunner but Reby manages to land on her feet avoiding the impact and then backs away from Lilly, trying to regroup some but then Lilly begins to step closer to Reby but then the fans start cheering like crazy again as Miley rushes down and slides into the ring behind Lilly as she turns around to see who it was but once she does she is met with a Pop Star kick from Miley

Taz: What? What just happened?

Joey: I think we've just been invaded and i think Miley just hit Lilly with a Pop Star kick

Reby just looks on in shock as Miley gets out of the ring and heads up the ramp, smiling sadistically at what she had just done. After a moment or so Reby breaks out of her trance and sees the opportunity to pin Lilly so she rushes over to pin Lilly but before she even gets to Lilly out of no where she is hit with a spear from Sam but counters it into a Twist of Fate

Taz: Whoa where did Sam come from?

Joey: I don't know but that was a huge Twist of Fate from Reby and she's going for the pin 1... 2... 3! Its over!

Jojo: Here is your winner and the #1 Contender for the WWE Women's Championship... Reby Hardy!

Reby celebrates in the ring and turns to see a clapping Jessi Mcmahon on the stage. Reby heads up to Jessi

Jessi: You won now what?

Reby: Oh its going to be a long night ( Kisses Jessi on the lips stunning Jessi)

( Fades to black )


	18. Elimination Chamber

*Enemy by Fozzy begins to play as promos for the matches flood through the screen before the pyro shoots off everywhere before cutting to the cheering and screaming fans in attendance*

Michael Cole: Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the Toyota Center here in Houston, Texas as we are here live for Elimination Chamber, I'm Michael Cole along side Booker T and Cory Graves , and guys I've got to say I am very excited for tonight.

Booker: How can you not be? Elimination chamber Oh My! What do you think Cory?

Graves: I'm excited as well Book, its not often you get to have more then one of those in one night Elimination Chamber is certainly a one of a kind event

Cole: Not even just the match types but the people involved in the matches, you know they have been preparing for this moment to put their bodies on the line the way they will tonight *The Miz's theme hits* and we're on our way now with the Intercontinental Championship match

Later that night backstage

Renee Young: Ladies and Gentlemen with me right now is one of the contenders of that hard fought Fatal 4-way match from Wednesday night, Alex Russo... Alex what are your thoughts on tonight's Women's title match?

Alex: Well as far as I can tell its going to be a pretty even match considering both girls in the match know each other so well... but if I had to choose I'd go with Jessi, she just has that presence about her that she'll fight till she gets what she wants.

Renee: Ok and I know you've been getting asked this question all week but what is the situation with you and Sonny?

Alex: Honestly... I'm not sure, she was taken to the psychiatric facility but as far as I know she is being treated for anger problems and being stress tested... I am praying she will get well soon.

Harper: You B*TCH! *comes rushing in and shoves Alex to the ground* You're the reason she's there in the first place

Harper drops down to Alex and grabs her hair as the two girls roll around cat fighting with each other until Alex gets the upper hand and ends up on top of Harper

Alex: Its your fault, ever since you showed up here you've been nothing but trouble *she starts slapping at Harper*

Harper manages to get her feet up and push Alex off her and the both stand up and go to charge each other but security and some wrestlers rush in and try to restrain the two girls

Harper: B*tch!

Alex: Whore!

Harper manages to get loose and jumps onto the pile of people holding back Alex, clawing and grabbing at her as the group that had her held back comes up trying to pry them apart again as the cameras cut back to the announcers

Later that night*

Jojo: The following contest is set for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship! *Jessi's theme hits * Making her way to the ring accompanied by Jeff Hardy, from Greenwich Connecticut she is the WWE Women's champion Jessi McMahon! !

Jessi and Jeff come out of the smoke built up at the entrance, Jeff wearing street clothes and Jessi wearing one of Edge's Rated R shirts over her Kamen Rider Ex-Aid themed Bra and her CM punk themed Short shorts, knees pads and boots. She and Jeff make their way down the ramp a little bit before they stop and Jeff steps to the side as Jessi does Edge's pyro pose and the pyro goes off behind her before she stands back up straight then rushes down and slides into the ring before going over to the nearest turnbuckle and climbing up, waving to all the cheering fans before doing a backflip off the top rope, landing on her feet in the middle of the ring before looking up at the ramp as Broken Matt hardy's theme hits.

JojoAnd now making her way to the ring, accompanied by Broken Matt Hardy, from Cameron North Carolina the Broken Queen Reby Hardy!

Reby and Matt appear at the top of the ramp, Matt in street clothes and Reby in the fighting gear similar to shelby marx's ( Icarly) , both Matt and Reby peer out into the crowd in the same fashion before making their way to the ring, Jessi sitting on the middle rope to let Reby into the ring before backing away and gets up onto the second rope, waving at the fans then climbing down and removing the belt before handing it to the ref who held it up in the air, signaling the match was for the Women's title.

Booker: Well both girls coming out with their mentors and having them at ringside, this should definately be interesting.

Cole: Yes it should Book, especially with the fact that these two know each other so well, they travel together, they train together, they live together... they even sleep together. I'd be very shocked if I saw a surprised expression on the face of either girl tonight.

The ref calls for the bell as Reby and Jessi circle the ring sizing each other up but as they draw closer to each other the each look around the ring at all the fans, noticing how loud they were and how divided they were, half cheering for Jessi and the other half cheering for Reby. Both girls step closer to each other to say something.

Jessi: Good luck, may the best girl win

Reby: *smiles* may the best girl win *Reby leans in and gives Jessi a quick kiss on the lips before they back away and start sizing each other up again*

Reby and Jessi lock up in a collar elbow, Reby over-powering Jessi into a head lock but Jessk immediately sweeps Reby's legs out from under her and goes for an elbow drop but Reby moves out of the way then goes for one of her own only to have Jessi move out of the way as well and the both face each other in a stalemate, smiling at each other. Jessi and Reby lock up again, Reby again over-powering Jessi again into a headlock but Jessi this time bounces Reby off the ropes and across the ring before leap frogging over Regy then ducking, making Reby hop over her but as she did she stopped and waited for Jessi to turn around and goes for a Broken Kick *Trouble in Paradise* but Jessi ducks.

Graves: Woah Reby almost ending this right now and wait Jessi Dropkick to the back of Reby can she be going for it?

After Jessi ducked the kick she saw Reby trying to get her balance so she chop blocked Reby, the grabbing Reby in. Reverse DDT and flipped her up like a inverted suplex going for the power surge ( reverse suplex into stunner) but Reby lands on her feet at the last second, clubbing Jessi in the back of the head, dazing her for a second but allowing Reby time to springboard off the middle rope and hit her with a cross body pin but Jessi kicked out at one then swung her legs around, tripping Reby onto her back and she goes for the pin but Reby kicks out at one then gets to her feet as Jessi goes for a clothesline but she catches Jessi's arm and gets her in a wrist lock but Jessi uses the ropes to do a flip then she gets Reby into a hammer lock but Jessi immediately drops down to her knees and leans forward, sending Reby rolling forward as well, letting go of the hold then she gets to her feet as Jessi does too, and the stop for a second to catch their breaths.

Cole: Wow what an exchange between these two girls, neither one seeming to get the upper hand on the other.

Booker: That just goes to show you how difficult being in a match with someone you are so close with can be, you really can't pull out any surprises because that person already knows all of your tricks you have on reserve

Reby and Jessi step closer to each other, staring each other down.

Jessi: You have to make this difficult don't you *joking*

Reby: You know me, never one to do things the easy way *laughs*

Jessi then stepped back a step as if they were going to size each other up again but at the last second she faked a spinning back kick but Reby didn't move a muscle.

Reby: Come on I know all your tricks

Jessi: As do I for you

Reby kicks Jessi and does a suplex knocking both girls down as Reby managed to get to her feet first as Jessi started to move to get to her feet but before she could Reby picked her up to body slam her but Jessi managed to slip out and caught Reby's arms and twisted her around for an Unprettier but before she could hit it she stopped when she saw someone coming down to the ring.

Booker: Hey who is this... that's... that's Harper.

Graves: What is she doing out here?

Cole: Maybe trying to get a closer look at the match

Harper: *climbs up onto the apron* Hey... hey McMahon enjoy that title while it lasts cause its gonna be mine soon

Jessi just gave a confused look as she looked at Harper but was going to deal with her after the match but before she could do anything else Reby pushed her towards Harper, knocking her off the apron but also making her collide heads with Jessi as Reby bounced off the opposite ropes then hit a huge spear on Jessi and went for the pin.

Graves: Jessi and Harper colliding head and...

Cole: SPEAR!

Booker: Hey wait hold on

Cole: 1... 2... thr... Hey!

As the ref counts the pin Harper slides in and breaks it up, making the ref call for the bell as she shoves Reby out of the ring, then attacks Jessi

Harper: That title is mine! *Harper yells as she grabs Jessi's hair and starts banging her head on the mat*

Graves: Come on this is just disgusting

Cole: Well Harper wanting to make a statement and what a better way to do that than by taking out the champion

Booker: Umm actually beating the champ in a match

Harper picks up Jessi before dropping her on her stomach then getting on her back before locking in her Tick-a-Lock submission *camel clutch* and pulls back making Jessi scream in pain but before she can do serious damage The Hardy's slide in pulling Harper off her and holding her back but while they were holding her back Reby got back in the ring before letting out a ear piercing scream before charging over and spearing Harper, causing security to come rushing down to break up the fight, The Hardy's trying to hold back Reby as the guards get Harper out of the ring and up the ramp. After Harper was halfway up the ramp Reby went to check on Jessi before helping her up to her feet as they hear Harper laughing as she grabbed a mic.

Harper: Just like I thought, you can't win anything without your girlfriend by your side McMahon, you're a fluke champion and that's all you'll ever be... in fact...

Reby: * grabs a mic* Hey Bitch shut the hell up, Jessi isn't the one you need to be worrying about... its me. You cost me that championship... Now I'm gonna cost you cause i sentence you to...(Crowd chants Delete )

Matt: DELETION! ( Crowd chants delete more as Matt does the Delete taunt )

Reby gets away from Jeff and charges up the ramp but before the two girls can get close enough the security guards step in front of them, making the fans boo and start chanting 'Let Them Fight' as Harper walks back to the back and Matt and Jeff help Jessi out of the ring and up the ramp to Reby where Reby takes over as they make their way to the back as well.

Graves: I can't believe this an amazing match ended like that, its just disgusting how Harper could do that and deprive the fans of an amazing match.


	19. On the road to mania

*Monday Night Raw theme hits as the intro video plays before we show the entrance stage and the pyro going off before shots of cheering fans are shown*

Michael Cole: Ladies and Gentlemen we are live off the heels of an amazing I'm Michael Cole here with my broadcast partners Cory Graves and Jonathan Coachman and this is Monday Night Raw

Graves: And what a night it was last night, our WWE Universal Champion retained his title in stunning fashion and we have new WWE Raw Tag Team Champions in The Bar Sheamus and Cesaro after that amazing match

-later that night backstage-

Renee young: Ladies and Gentlemen with me now one of the four women that was involved in that brutal fatal 4 way match this past Wednesday night, Lilly Truscott now Lilly I know people have been asking you this all week but what is your mind set after what happened in that match?

Lilly: *looking away from Renee not focusing at all*

Renee: Lilly?

Lilly: Huh? what?

Renee: About the match last Week... your thoughts?

Lilly: I uhh... *stops for a moment before shaking her head* I gotta go *walks off*

Renee: Umm ok well back to you at ringside

Cole: Well Lilly didn't seem like she was in the right state of mind

Graves: Well can you blame her? Her best friend/girlfriend basically stabbed her in the back with no explanation

Cole: But how will that effect her match tonight *Maryse's theme hits*

Coachman: I guess we'll find out

Maryse gets into the ring doing her signature hair flip before turning to the entrance ramp awaiting her opponent as All the Way Up by Emily Osment hits and Lilly walks out onto the ramp not in her normal fashion, she seems... distracted, she doesn't even play to the pyro, let alone even react to it, she just walks to the ring and climbs in.

Coachman: Oh my gosh Lilly... she's just not herself at all... I don't know if she should even be competing she's nowhere near focused enough to be in the ring

The ref asks each girl if they are ready to start but when Lilly doesn't respond he gets in front of her asking her again if she is ready. When she nods her head he signals for the bell and Maryse walks up to Lilly

Maryse: Aww is someone upset her lil girlfriend finally realized she could do better? *she laughs but when Lilly doesn't even react she pushes Lilly slightly* Hey I'm talking to you... Hey *she shoves Lilly harder, making Lilly take a few steps back but still she does nothing so she looks at the ref* Are you serious she's not even fighting

The ref tells Lilly the match has started but still she does nothing so Maryse just walks up and slaps her

Cole: Oh what a slap from Maryse and Lilly just... wait a second

Lilly: *gets and angry look in her eye as she looks at Maryse* How could you Miley! *she charges Maryse and hits a Lou Thesz Press before giving her a few punches then picking her up and throwing her across the ring and hitting a hip toss as Maryse rebounds back to her then Lilly looks at Maryse* How could you do this to me Miley? *Lilly said with tears forming in her eyes*

Maryse: You're crazy

Maryse gets up and tries to slap Lilly again but Lilly ducks then pushes Maryse back, bouncing her off the ropes before wrapping her arms around Maryse then hitting a twisting belly to belly slam then getting up signaling she was going for her suplex-stunner. When Maryse makes it to her feet Lilly kicks Maryse in the stomach then sets her up for the move but before she could lift her up she stopped, looking up at the ramp

Cole: Here we go, All the Way up coming and... wait... she let her go?

Grave: What's she looking at?

The camera pans out to the entrance ramp where Miley is standing at the top of the ramp just smiling at Lilly.

Lilly: Miley? *Lilly walks over to the ropes just staring at her*

Maryse sees this then runs up and rolls Lilly up in a school girl pin but only gets two. As Lilly kicked out she got to her feet and kicked Maryse in the stomach again and set her up for the suplex stunner again but as she did Miley ran down to the ring and got up on the apron distracting both the ref and Lilly as she let go of Maryse before she tossed a pair of brass knuckles into the ring, which Maryse took and spun Lilly around and punched her in the stomach before tossing them away then hitting her French kiss DDT then getting the pinfall.

Jojo: And your winner of the match Maryse

Maryse slipped out of the ring and headed up the ramp as Miley slipped into the ring and kneeled down next to a barely conscious Lilly and stroked her hair.

Miley: Aww.. poor poor Lilly... you never saw this coming did you *leans down and kisses Lilly's cheek before getting up and walking out of the ring and up the ramp*

-ECW backstage-

Gregory Helms: *walks up to Jessi and Reby followed by a cameraman* Ladies a word please about your match next?

Jessi: Umm sorry Greg we're a lil busy at the moment

Reby: I still can't believe you let the nub come here

Jessi: Who else are we gonna have do this for us?

Reby: *sighs* fine let's just get this over with *looks out to the side in disgust as Rockstar Spud comes walking up with a camera*

Spud: In 5... 4... 3... 2...

Jessi: I'm Jessi

Reby: And I'm Reby

Reby: *gets close to the camera* ECW edition And tonight Jessi and I have a match... against each other... for this baby right here *gestures to the Women's title around Jessi's waist*

Jessi : Yes since our match Sunday ended in controversial terms I personally asked for this rematch

Reby: Thank you babe you really didn't have to do that

Jessi: But I wanted to, if I'm going to be champion I'm going to be a fighting champion

Reby: That's the best kind... anyway to announce this match isn't the only reason for this special edition we are also announcing the debut of our teaming up theme

Jessi: But wait there's more

Reby: What? No way

Jessi: Yes way

-Commercial-

Judas by Fozzy begins to play

Joey styles: Ladies and Gentlemen we're back live on ECW and here comes the WWE Women's Champion Jessi Mcmahon

Jojo : Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for he WWE Women's Championship… Making her way to the ring from Greenwich Connecticut she is the WWE Women's Champion Jessi Mcmahon

Jessi comes out in her normal fashion, adjusted to the beat of the music before sliding in and waving to the fans as she climbs to the second rope before looking at the entrance ramp as Woken Matt Hardy's theme hits

Jojo: And her opponent from Cameron North Carolina, Reby Hardy!

Reby comes out in kind of a Matt Hardy way, letting her long brown locks fly everywhere while she does the delete chants before rushing down to the ring and sliding in then climbing up to the turnbuckle before singing along with the song, making the fans sing too.

Reby: WE WANT THE AIRWAVES BACK! ... WE WANT THE AIRWAVES BACK!

As she finishes singing she jumps off the turnbuckle doing a backflip, landing successfully on her feet and facing Jessi then coming closer so their faces were just inches from each other

Jessi: Nice choice

Reby: Right back at ya cupcake.

The ref comes up after holding up the Women's title signifying that it was for the title then asking if both girls were ready which they just nodded, not taking their eyes off each other just backing away before locking up after hearing the bell ring.

Styles: Taz just like last Sunday these girls are very evenly matched who has the edge?

Taz: Well Joey it's going to be the one that can pull out something that the other hasn't seen them use yet, which is hard because these two girls have trained with each other ever since they first started off in this business, they know each other inside and out… no pun intended

Reby gets Jessi in a head lock but as she does Jessi backs up into the ropes and bounces Reby off across the ring getting ready to attempt a clothesline but Reby holds onto the ropes stopping herself then egging Jessi to come towards her, but when she does Reby ducks and sends Jessi over the top rope but Jessi managed to grab the top rope and land on the apron then she hopped up and attempted a springboard senton but Reby ducked out of the way, before turning and going for the Broken Kick *Brogue kick* but Jessi ducked that then stopped as Reby landed on her feet the turned to her, showing how close she was to connecting then Reby went for a clothesline but Jessi dropkicked Reby in the legs, causing her to hang herself up on the second ropes but then the fans start screaming as Harper slides into the ring and hits both girls back to the mat, making the ref call for a double disqualification but that doesn't stop Harper.

Styles: Harper coming down and interrupting the match, the ref has no choice but to throw this one out

Taz : And now look at this, Harper looking to make a statement

Harper picks up onto her shoulder before walking over to the nearest turnbuckle before slamming her back first into the corner then tying Reby to the tree of woe before reaching into her pocket and pulling out some duct tape and taping Reby's feet so she couldn't get out then Harper sees Jessi getting up so she kicks her in the back of the head, much to Reby's displeasure then she slides out and gets the title belt and slides back in and over to Jessi before situating her so she was facing Reby before locking in her Tick-a-Lock submission *camel clutch* letting Reby see the pain Jessi was being put through.

Harper: That's it champ, scream… scream as loud as you want your girlfriend stalker can't help you now *pulls harder on Jessi's neck making her pass out from the pain*

Reby now enraged screams delete over and over again before pulling herself up then grabbing at the duct tape trying to free herself but before she could get loose Harper let go of Jessi then took the title belt and hit Reby in the back with it, making Reby fall back down so she was hanging upside down.

Harper: Not so bad now huh *looking down at Reby*

Harper looked out to the crowd then looked at the title belt before holding it up, making the fans boo but then she saw Reby Trying to get up again so she backed up and jumped, positioning the title belt under her elbow, driving it into Reby's face, then gets near Reby and just laughs before sliding out of the ring, leaving the title and both girls in the ring.

-NXT-

Tom phillips: Ladies and Gentlemen…welcome back to NXT where we just saw… *interrupted by Lilly's theme* Well I guess we're about to see Lilly Truscott

Percy: And she is fuming and I can't blame her after the week she's had

Lilly gets into the ring and grabs a mic before looking out at everyone pacing back and forth.

Lilly: I… I don't know what to say… I'm… I'm confused, not just that I'm furious as hell, but I'm heartbroken… *looks directly into the camera* Miley… why? What did I do? Tell me please we can work this out. *Rockstar by Miley Cyrus hits*

Tom: Wait Miley Stewart? I can't believe she's even coming to the ring, I definitely wouldn't with what Lilly is capable of.

Lita: Maybe she will explain some things.

Miley comes down to the ring but stays outside and just looks at Lilly

Miley: Work this out? Sweetie there's nothing to work out here… we're done, finished

Lilly: But… but… I love you, and I know you love me.

Miley: *laughs* Love? You honestly think I was in love with a tomboy tramp like you? Hun I hate to break it to you but… you were just a way in… now that I'm here and got my feet under me I don't need you anymore

Lilly: No… you're lying to me… How could you even say that *tears start falling*

Miley: *gets into the ring* Lilly… get it through your head… I… don't… love… you *she turns to walk out but Lilly grabs her arm*

Lilly: Miley… please…

Miley: *looks at Lilly for a moment before her expression softened then she pulled Lilly into a hug*

Miley hugged her for a moment seemingly comforting Lilly but then Lilly went to kiss Miley but then Miley hits a Diamond cutter on lily. Miley then walked out of the ring, laughing

Tom: What a bitch

\- Smackdown! Live-

Renee young : Ladies and Gentlemen with me right now… Alex Russo *fans cheer when the camera shows her*

Alex: Hey everyone

Renee: Now Alex as you said last week Mitchie was checked into rehab due to some mental issues, now do you have an update for us?

Alex: Yes she is doing just fine, in fact the doctors say she could be released within the next month or so

Renee: Well that is great and… *stops when his mic gets knocked out of his hands when someone comes and attacks Alex

Harper: Stupid Bitch! You don't deserve her *she gets down on top of Alex and starts smacking her and clawing at her with her nails*

Alex: AHH! You're crazy! Get off!

Alex manages to get the upper hand and push Harper off before tackling her to the wall, causing Harper to fall to that floor

Alex: It's your fault she's there *she kicks Harper in the stomach and goes to walk away but Harper gets up and hits her from behind*

As the two girls began to fight security rushed in and broke the two apart as Jessi Mcmahon comes up.

Jessi: Now hold on here *looks at both girls as they try to get at each other* If you two want to tear each other apart that badly… then I have no choice but to let it happen… but in a match… next week you two one on one…


	20. Begining of the end

( here are the finishers so I don't have to explain them later)

Matpat

Theory stomp -curb stomp

That's just a theory- Twist of fate

The jumping to conculsion- Little jimmy

Steph Cordo Patrick ( MatPat's wife)

Theory in Film- roundhouse kick shining wizard

Twisted theories - twisted bliss

Theory breaker - Codebreaker

( that's just the list of finishers for the main cast now here is the prologue )

-Wrestlemania 2018-

Cole: and Steph goes up to the top rope

Graves: I'm guessing she's getting twisted

Suddenly someone pushes Steph from the top turnbuckle right into a an RKO from Alex Russo

Cole: No not like that Alex is going win the Women's championship , Alex pins Steph the ref starts his count 1...2...3..

Announcer: here is your winner and new WWE Women's champion Alex Russo , the ref hands Alex the title and harper enters the ring and hugs Alex as MatPat helps Steph out of the Ring.

Cole: That's just wrong Harper had to interfere

Coachman : Steph put up a great fight but the numbers simply caught up with her.

Jessi was watching the match on a screen in her Office

Cole: Up next the tag team titles are on the line as The Bar Sheamus & Cesaro take on Braun Strowman and a mystery partner .

Graves: Wonder who could it be.

\- Monday night raw- the next night -

camera pans the crowd as pyro goes off before showing Jonathan Coachman, Micheal Cole and Cory Graves

Cole: Hello and welcome to Monday night raw last night at Wrestlemania was explosive at best Seth Rollins captured the Intercontinental championship

Graves: Braun Strowmanwon the tag titles

Coachaman : and Alex Russo with help from Harper won the women's championship.

Cole: That's correct ( the authrioty's theme hits ) ... Were joined by the coo Triple h and the authrioty ( Triple h & Stephanie McMahon walk to the ring)

Triple h takes a mic

Triple h : Ok ok ok I'll admit that last night had some controversy mainly some title changes ( Triple h turns to Stephanie ) ... Now normally I'd say that's best for business but since it was Wrestlemania ...( hands mic to Steph)

Stephanie: We're starting off with the Women's championship since Harper you decided to get involved on Alex's behalf and Steph has a rematch clause we're going to...(interrupted by wizards of Waverley place them hitting and Alex and Harper appear on the stage)

Alex: Whoa whoa whoa I didn't ask for Harper to interfere in my match nor did I know she was going to

Stephanie : Next time don't interrupt me and since you think we were born yesterday ( Triple H laughs ) Steph will get her rematch at a pay per view in the future and you my dear women's champion your both in a tag team match tonight

( the crowd cheers )

Alex: That's not fair

Triple h : No it's best for business

Cole: Wow what an announcement

Graves : yeah what a way to even the playing field

Coachman: and Steph gets a rematch and Rollins is in action tonight

Seth Rollins walks down a hallway Jessi Mcmahon at his side carrying his title belt

Cole : The Intercontinental champion In action next

( commercial break)

Announcer : the following tag team match is scheduled for one fall ( wizards them hits ) first from New York City the WWE Women's Champion Alex Russo and Harper Finkle ( the crowd boos as Alex and harper come out like Laycool enterance )

Cole: Who are their opponents ?

( Jessi McMahon's theme hits )

Announcer : and their opponents from Greenwich Connecticut the team of the Smackdown Live GM the Lost Mcmahon Jessi Mcmahon and The Broken Princess Reby Hardy ( Jessi and Reby come out in a modified the club/ Bella Twins enterance )

Cole: The Broken Team debuting tonight

Graves : We don't know how they're gonna mesh Alex and Harper have been a team for so long

Coachman: I've heard Jessi and Reby teamed together in Japan.

The ref rings the bell and Jessi clothesline so Alex knocking her down

Cole: Jessi starting quick with a clothesline

Jessi Bounces off the ropes and Alex power slams Jessi before leg dropping her , Harper laughs Jessi slowly gets up Alex gets ready to perform her finisher

Cole: Russo going to finish this early

Harper tags herself in and Alex gives Jessi the knock out spell then Harper quickly puts Jessi I. The tic-a-loc and Alex knocks Reby off the apron Jessi cries in pain before she can tap out Reby slides in legdropping Alex and Clotheslining Harper out of the ring as Jessi rolls Alex up 1...2...3.

Announcer : here are your winners Jessi Mcmahon and Reby Hardy ( Jessi and Reby hug each other in the ring as Harper checks on Alex )

Jessi gets out of the ring but before Reby can leave Harper grabs Reby and pushes her towards Alex who hits the knock out spell on Reby. Harper then Puts Reby in the tic-a-loc , Reby screams Delete in pain Harper lets her go throwing her to the ground as Jessi slides back into the ring as Alex and Harper slide out of the ring retreating up the ramp.

Cole : that's all for tonight goodnight folks.


	21. The theorist this way comes

Wwe Raw During a commercial break. A video plays in black in white showing Los Angles while Film theory theme plays a voice begins to speak and the camera shows a young man dressed in a game theory shirt , jeans and a ga,e theory holdie as he walks the streets with his hair gelled back. "This is Theory county," the voice says. "This is where I came from. The place where I was labeled as a geek a Drama Nerd a loser. I was always put down bullied and had my cries ignored," the voice continues. (Cut to the owner of the voice sitting on a couch in an apartment) "But now I see why. I was chosen as a voice for the other like me a bright light in the darkness a champion for the defenseless and weak and to those like and a nightmare for those who harm the innocent. I am Matthew MatPat Patrick the Game Theorist," the voice says a the screen fades to black showing a game theory logo.

-Next Week-

Cole: Well Graves that was certainly an intense exchange between Seth Rollins and The Miz

Graves.: Intense isn't the word Cole. the situation went into all out and was started by that cheap shot by Miz. And speaking of intense last week we got a taste of a very intense young man by the name of MatPat.

Saxton: You said it Guys and with that lets take a look the man who calls him self the Game Theorist

Another video starts to play this time its a high school and MatPat starts to speak as the Film theory theme plays in the background. "In high school is where it truly begins. The torment the labels the hatred, the pain. Some of us find solace in drugs and other self destructive behavior. Because we feel like no one will ever understand us. But there are us who are here to be the voice of the rest. And when I come to the WWE I will make the WWE Universe see I Am the Game Theorist ." Matpat finishes and the screen fades to black showing the game theory logo.

-Smackdown-

Cole: Ladies and gentlemen welcome back to Smack Down live where we just saw the WWE women's title change hands.

Graves: That's right J.R. Carmella cashed in her money in the bank and is now the Women's champion what an exciting night.

Saxton: Well Cory speaking of exciting lets take look at the young man making his in ring debut next week. A young who has the whole WWE universe buzzing of course I talking about Matthew Patrick the man who calls himself The Game Theorist

A video package set to the film theory theme from the past few weeks. The video opens to Matpat sitting in the corner of the ring then cuts to several clips of him doing various training exercises as He begins to speak. "Game. Theory and Film Theory has been my goal my, my life, my mission. And next week with help from the WWE I make game and film theory come to the WWE universe . All those people who were told they were losers, geeks, Nerds or worse. I do this for them to give us a voice a hero a champion a Theorist. I will bring our voices to the light I won't back down from any obstacle or opponent because I am destined for greatness I am Matthew Patrick The Game Theorist," Matpat says as the video fades to black showing the game theory logo.

Cole: well certainly Cory I'm very excited to see this very unique young man as are the WWE fans . But Also I just got word that next week There'll be a Tag team match between Jeff Hardy and Seth Rollins Vs. The Miz and Curtis Axel and certainly we want to see- (Cole is interrupted by the Club's theme music as they make their way to the ring)

Graves: Well Cole looks like the Club is here to join us and have something to say as we se Luke Gallows Grabs the mic.

Gallows: Like it or not you will shut up and listen to me. (audience boo's) Now for the Past three weeks I've been hearing about this punk called the Game Theorist. And for the past three weeks we've had to hear about how he's here to lead some kind of revolution how he's the voice of all you weak loseres who think deep and misunderstood and treated unfairly. Maybe if you all wern't such NERDS you'd- ( He's cut off by the Game Theory theme suddenly and some appearing on the video screen above)

Cole: Well It seems we're gonna hear from the Game Theorist himself

Matpat: Hey there friendo now what makes you so great that you feel like you can come out there and run your mouth.

(Audience cheer's) You're a wrestler just like me and other than that there is nothing that makes you better than any of the so called NERDS you look down on (Audience cheer's grow louder)

Gallows: You Know what makes me better I'm a good brother. And I'll prove It next week in this very ring to you and your NERDS will go back to hiding in the shadow's were you belong.

Matpat: Listen I will never understand people like you. Your nothing more en a bully and bullying is something that needs to be stopped and if i have to go through you then so be it but you will hear the voices of the Theorist community after i win. (The crowd roar as game theory theme Plays and the show fades to black)


	22. GT debut and princess rivalry

(Pyro goes off and fans cheer as the SmackDown theme )

Cole: Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Raw coming to you from Baltimore Maryland. I'm your host Micheal Cole joined as always by broadcast partners Cory Graves and Jonathan Coachman as we get set to bring you another action packed night of WWE .

Graves: That's right Cole Tonight we have WWE COO Triple H is here to make an annocement that has the WWE universe taking

Coachman: Speaking of the WWE universe I know that their all waiting on the in ring debut Matpat against Luke Gallows

(Suddenly the arena is filled with the sound of Kevin Rudolf's I made it)

Cole: Well Graves Speaking of debut's we're opening the show with the debut of the newest woman on Raw.

Announcer: The following is a WOMEN'S MATCH scheduled one fall introducing first from The Mushroom Kingdom The Princess Peach

The young women with shoulder length blonde hair with pink strikes slides into the ring wearing her ring attire pink and yellow sports bra and a pink and yellow version of Brie Bella's trunks and boots with blue laces and a pink studded glove on her left hand to round out her outfit. She stands on the on the second rope waves to the fans and back flips back into the ring Before the music stops

Cole: Well she's certainly an energetic young woman an-(interrupted by the sound of Alexa Bliss's theme )

Announcer: And her opponent The WWE Raw Women's Champion Carmella! ( Alexa does her usual entrance)

The bell rings and the match starts with a text book tie up with Alexa pushing Peach into the ropes. Peach bounces of the ropes a come back with a clothes line Alexa ducks it and turns and ties Peach up from behind and gives her a snap suplex. The crowd cheers as Peach lands on her feet and simply smiles at the women's champion. Alexa runs at her a gives her a spear. She then picks her up by her hair and pounds her head into the turn buckle

Graves: Well we're certainly seeing some aggression from the women's champion on the New Peach. Peach the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom

Coachman: That's right Cory but I had a chance to talk to her earlier today. And she said she's not here to be a princess. She says she wants to be her own woman.

Peach gives Alexa a kick to the mid-section then bounces off the ropes and delivers a scissors kick to the back of the head ( Mushroom stomp) but Alexa catches her with a boot to the face causing her to fall back into the ropes and become tangled up in the ropes facing the outside. Alexa then runs to the other side and bounces of the ropes and runs back across and drops her leg across the back of Peach's neck. Peach falls on to her back. Alexa looks at the crowd and smiles. The Audience boos, as she goes for the pin.

Cole: 1,2, and...Peach kicks out! We are certainly seeing a lot of guts from young Peach

Peach tries to get to her feet but Alexa grabs her hair and pulls her into a Belly to back suplex and drives her into the mat. She then pulls her by her hair and slaps her causing her to roll on her stomach.

Alexa: You wanna play little girl.

Alexa then applies the Sharpshooter. The crowd starts to cheer Peach on. Peach then pushes off the mat and turns and kicks. She then gets to her feet and give Alexa an Irish whip into the ropes. When Alexa comes back Peach catches her and gives her the Power Star (rock bottom) and goes for the pin

Graves: Pin attempt by Peach 1,2, and...a half as Alexa just kicks out

Peach argues with the ref a before turning to see Alexa coming at her with a clothesline . She very quickly ducks the turns Alexa around and begins punching her several times before doing a standing drop kick propelling her into the corner where she falls face first to the mat. Peach rolls her over and climbs the turnbuckle.

Cole: and Peach goes up to the top rope

Graves: I'm guessing she's feeling Froggy

Suddenly someone pushes Peach from the top turnbuckle right into a an DDT from Alexa

Cole: No not like that , Alexa pins Peach the ref starts his count 1...2...3..

Announcer: here is your winner Alexa Bliss , the ref hands Alexa her title as Zelda enters the ring and hugs Alexa as Peach rolls out of the Ring.

(Goes to Commercial)

(Sometime Later backstage)

Jessi is walking around back stage looking for someone then she sees someone very familiar.

Jessi: Yo Jeff, Jeff earth to Jeff Hardy (Crowd cheers as the camera pans to Jeff)

Jeff: Jessi! Damn its good to see you! (hugs Jessi Then pulls away) Congrats on your promotion great way to start your career in the WWE.

Jessi: Thanks and congrats to you mister Number one contender (crowd cheers and Jeff smiles)

Jeff: Thanks thanks. So how's Melanie?

Jessi: She's cool. But you know what I came to ask had you seen Matt any where

Jeff: (Jeff smirks before saying any thing) So you're looking for My woken brother why?

Jessi: I haven't seen him in a while and wanted to whish him good luck and I figured you'd know where he was since you helped train him

Jeff:( Jeff smirks again) Well Jessi I'm sorry I don't know where he is. But if I do see him I' tell him you asked about him ok but right now I gotta go get ready for my match tonight

Jessi: Oh ok good luck

(Camera cuts back to the arena as Triple H's theme music hits)

Cole: Well I am Certainly looking forward to that main event match. But right now we're bout to here from the boss WWE COO Triple H.

Triple H : Well I've never been one for mincing words so her it goes. I've noticed the way things are changing in this company. A lot of new superstars coming into the company. So I've decided that it's time to shake things up again! So next week starting on Raw there will be tournament for a title. A King of the Ring. Wrestlers from all three brands will be eligible to compete with the winner receiving a title match from their respective band at Summer in three weeks. I myself will select the competitors and chose the brackets. That is all . (Triple H's music hits and he leaves the ring)

Cole: Wow that was a pretty interesting announcement. Triple H has just announced that there will be a King of the ring tournament for the first time in seven years.

Graves: Cole that certainly was a block buster announcement. But speaking of block busters when come back its the anticipated debut of Matpat , He'll go one on one with The Club's Luke Gallows When we return next"

(Cuts to commercial)

(Fades back in)

Cole: Welcome back ladies and gentlemen to Raw as we get set for more action (finishes just as the Club's theme hits)

Announcer: The following match is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Chicago Illinois being accompanied by Karl Anderson weighing in at 290 pounds Luke Gallows

Gallows enters the ring stands on the ropes a poses. He then takes the microphone

Coachman: Well Cole looks like the ever cocky Gallows has something to say

Gallows: (Crowd boos) I would Like it very much if you NERDS would shut the hell up. You know I'm better than that so called Game Theorist Matpat. And tonight I prove it. (as he finishes the opening cords of The Game theory theme blast through the arena and lights go dim almost blacking out the arena)

Announcer: And his opponent from Los Angeles California, weighing in at 205 pounds accompanied by Stephanie Patrick The Game Theorist MatPat !

Matpat walks to the ring slowly in his ring attire of black pants with green and red stripes down the sides. A pair of black combat boots, a blue game theory t shirt. And a game theory Varsity hoodie. He goes to the turn buckle stands on the second rope and raises his hands and the lights go back to normal the camera now shows a clear view of his face as he then seems to float off the second rope.

Cole: The bell rings as we get our first look at Matpat

Graves: Cole I Talked with him earlier he says he's on a mission to be not just another flashy wrestler. He say he's here to educate the WWE Universe the only way he can.

Cole: Well Graves different and unique is what comes to mind when you look at this young man As Matpat ties it up with Luke Gallows.

Matpat and Gallows tie up. Gallows puts Matpat in a top side headlock. Matpat counters it into an arm-bar but Gallows elbows him in the face and delivers an arm-drag but Matpat lands on his knees and tries to get up but before he does Gallows catches him with drop kick in the back of his head. Gallows then rolls him on his back and goes for the pin

Coachman: 1..2..,and Matpat kicks out of a very early pin attempt by Luke Gallows

Gallows pulls Matpat up by his hair and hits head against the turn buckle five times. He then turns him around and goes for a forearm smash but Matpat catches him with a boot to the mid section. He Then delivers a spinning heel kick to his head. He then stands at his side and doses a standing Shooting Star Press and goes for a pin. Then Karl Anderson runs over to Steph to distract the ref while the ref is Distracted with Steph Karl rushes in and Gallows and Anderson give Matpat the Boot of Doom

Cole: All the dirty tricks. and Now Gallows Locking him up in the sharpshooter

Gallows: Tap out NERD

Matpat struggles to get to the ropes as he does Gallows pulls him further away but then is stunned as hears the crow chant (Lets go Matpat Lets go Matpat) Matpat lefts onto his elbows and kicks free of the hold sending Gallows into the ropes . Gallows Bounces off the ropes and tries to go for a bulldog but Matpat does a black-hole slam While Gallows is stunned Matpat Irish whips him into the corner. Matpat then jumps on the second rope and punches him five times in the head. He then hops down goes to the other side and runs back towards Gallows and goes into a front flip into a dropkick to his abdomen, before yelling at the crowd an throwing his shirt in to the stand a pointing to a downed Gallows.

Cole: Matpat calls that one the Blvd. of Broken Theories, and I think that's one walk down the blvd. that Luke Gallows won't soon forget

Graves: No doubt about it Cole but it looks like he's going for something big here

Matpat hooks In a headlock and delivers his finisher Thats just a Theory ( Twist of Fate) driving Gallows face first into the mat. knocking him unconscious. Matpat then rolls him on his back for the pin

Coachman: 1..2...3, and its over its over an impressive debut victory for the Game Theorist

Announcer: and the winner of this match MATPAT!

(Matpat's music hits) and he rolls out of the ring with a smile on his face and Hugs Steph to celebrate his win and heads up the ramp high fiveing fans.

Graves: Well Cole its safe to say That Game Theory has a very bright here in the WWE

Cole: I couldn't agree more Cory (Cole is interrupted by Peach's theme music as she makes her way to the ring)

Graves: Well Cole looks like Peach is here to join us and have something to say as we see Peach Grabs the mic.

Peach: Like it or not you will shut up and listen to me. (audience boo's) You all know i screwed earlier tonight and i was treated unfairly. ( She's cut off by Zelda's theme suddenly and Zelda appearing on the video screen above)

Cole: Well It seems we're gonna hear from another princess

Zelda: Hey there friendo now what makes you so great that you feel like you can come out there and run your mouth.

(Audience cheer's) You're a prIncess Wrestler like me and for years ive had to fight for myself (Audience cheer's grow louder)

Peach: You Know that im the better princess. And I'll prove It next week in this very ring to you will go back to hiding in the shadow's were you belong.

Zelda: Listen I will never understand people like you. Your nothing more en a bully and bullying is something that needs to be stopped and if i have to go through you then so be it but lets make it interesting the Loser will become the Winner's Servant

Peach: Your on (The crowd roar as Zelda's theme Plays and the show fades to black)


	23. Tanacon Revival

Breaking News: Tanacon a Disaster!

Jessi was sitting in the lounge room of the Mcmahon mansion she was sitting on the lounge watching smackdown it had cut to a news update. Shane Mcmahon walked upto Jessi. " Hey " he said getting Jessi's attention " Oh hey Bro what brings you here ?" Jessi asked " Well" Shane said sitting next to her " I wanted to check on you i knew you might be feeling down " He continued.

" Yea it sucks daddy says i have to work at being the Gm better if im going to be a Mcmahon " Jessi said sadly " Which means no title shots for a while " She continued " Sorry to hear " Shane said noticing the news story about Tanacon " Hmmm now there seems an idea ". Shane continued " Huh? " Jessi gasped " I think you should contact this Tana Mongeau " Shane said " Thank you bro " Jessi said hugging him " Your welcome sis " Shane said.

\- A Week Later -

( the camera suddenly switches on like a shield promo to reveal Jessi McMahon wearing her purple brett hart glasses )

Jessi : My name is Jessi James McMahon and i am the lost McMahon or should i say Banished McMahon since i got injured on WWE Raw and i was off for six months. When i came back my father Vincent Kennedy McMahon decided it would best for business if i went to NXT more like he didn't want me on Raw anymore.

However i thrived in NXT im currently the Gerneral Manage of Smackdown Live and ECW ( Tana Mongeau appears next to Jessi)

Now this is where we have an huge announcement me and Tana here have come to an agreement. Wwe well more specifically ECW will be hosting a Tanacon world tour were going around the globe fighting the greatest wrestlers in the world.

Tana : And meet and greets and discounted merch of your favourite wrestlers and youtubers. This world tour will be coming back to WWE as the last leg finale is at Summerslam and you can BELIEVE THAT!.

( Camera cuts to a warehouse with a ring in it )

Grim : This so called world tour gives me an idea you Tanacon bring yourself and your little girlfriend with you to GTS wrestling and face me one on one ill put the GTS championship on the line and if your not down with that ive got three words for ya EAT IT YEA!.

( Camera cuts to another arena a guy with long blonde curly hair wearing sunglasses and a black shirt that says Elite on it smirks at the screen)

?: Heh interesting.

It had been a week since Jessi and Tana had announced the Tanacon Tour. Triple H and Shane loving the idea had started promoting the event. Youtubers, Wrestlers and promotions had been contacting Jessi and Tana all week trying to get put on the tour schedule " This was a good idea Smackdown live next week is the kick off " Jessi said to herself " Good luck sweetie " Linda said smiling " Vince wants you to do your best " Linda continued " World tour here i come " Jessi said smiling .


	24. Tanacon kick off

(Pyro goes off and fans cheer as the Raw Theme plays )

Cole: Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Raw coming to you from Anaheim California. I'm your host Micheal Cole joined as always by broadcast partners Cory Graves and Jonathan Coachman as we get set to bring you another action packed night of WWE .

Graves: That's right Cole Tonight we have Smackdown Live GM Jessi Mcmahon and her partner Tana Mongeau is here to kick of the Tanacon World tour.

Coachman: Speaking of the WWE universe I know that their all waiting on the in ring debut Tana against Alexa Bliss

(Suddenly the arena is filled with the sound of Kevin Rudolf's I made it)

Cole: Well Graves Speaking of debut's we're opening the show with the debut of the newest woman on Raw.

Announcer: The following is a WOMEN'S MATCH scheduled one fall introducing first accompanied to the ring by The Smackdown live Gm Jessi McMahon from Las Vegas Nevada Tana Mongeau!

The young women with shoulder length blonde hair with pink strikes comes out as Tana and Jessi do Breezango entrance Tana playing the role of Breeze. Tana is wearing her ring attire pink and yellow sports bra and a pink and yellow version of Brie Bella's trunks and boots with blue laces and a pink studded glove on her left hand to round out her outfit. Jessi stands on the on the second rope waves to the fans and back flips back into the ring as Tana lays down looking at her phoneBefore they both get in the ring and the music stops

Cole: Well she's certainly an energetic young woman an-(interrupted by the sound of Alexa Bliss's theme )

Announcer: And her opponent The WWE Raw Women's Champion Alexa Bliss! ( Alexa does her usual entrance)

The bell rings and the match starts with a text book tie up with Alexa pushing Tana into the ropes. Tana bounces of the ropes a come back with a clothes line Alexa ducks it and turns and ties Tana up from behind and gives her a snap suplex. The crowd cheers as Tana lands on her feet and simply smiles at the women's champion. Alexa runs at her a gives her a spear. She then picks her up by her hair and pounds her head into the turn buckle

Graves: Well we're certainly seeing some aggression from the women's champion on the Newest member of the women's roster

Coachman: That's right Cory but I had a chance to talk to her earlier today. And she said she's not here to be a princess. She says she wants to be her own woman.

Tana gives Alexa a kick to the mid-section then bounces off the ropes and delivers a curb stomp to the back of the head ( The safety hazzard) but Alexa catches her with a boot to the face causing her to fall back into the ropes and become tangled up in the ropes facing the outside. Alexa then runs to the other side and bounces of the ropes and runs back across and drops her leg across the back of Tana's neck. Tana falls on to her back. Alexa looks at the crowd and smiles. The Audience boos, as she goes for the pin.

Cole: 1,2, and...Tana kicks out! We are certainly seeing a lot of guts from young Tana.

Tana tries to get to her feet but Alexa grabs her hair and pulls her into a Belly to back suplex and drives her into the mat. She then pulls her by her hair and slaps her causing her to roll on her stomach.

Alexa: You wanna play little girl.

Alexa then applies the Crossface. The crowd starts to cheer Tana on. Tana then pushes off the mat and turns and kicks. She then gets to her feet and give Alexa an Irish whip into the ropes. When Alexa comes back Tana catches her and gives her the Featured creator (rock bottom) and goes for the pin

Graves: Pin attempt by Tana 1,2, and...a half as Alexa just kicks out

Tana argues with the ref a before turning to see Alexa coming at her with a clothesline . She very quickly ducks the turns Alexa around and begins punching her several times before doing a standing drop kick propelling her into the corner where she falls face first to the mat. Tana rolls her over and climbs the turnbuckle.

Cole: and Tana goes up to the top rope

Graves: I'm guessing she's feeling Froggy

Suddenly someone pushes Tana from the top turnbuckle right into a an DDT from Alexa

Cole: No not like that , Alexa pins Tana the ref starts his count 1...2...3..

Announcer: here is your winner Alexa Bliss , the ref hands Alexa her title as Mickie James enters the ring and hugs Alexa as Tana rolls out of the Ring to where Jessi is waiting to check on her.

(Goes to Commercial)

(Sometime Later backstage)

Jessi is walking around back stage looking for someone then she sees someone very familiar.

Jessi: Yo Jeff, Jeff earth to Jeff Hardy (Crowd cheers as the camera pans to Jeff)

Jeff: Jessi! Damn its good to see you! (hugs Jessi Then pulls away) Congrats on your world tour

Jessi: Thanks and congrats to you mister Number one contender (crowd cheers and Jeff smiles)

Jeff: Thanks thanks. So how's Melanie?

Jessi: She's cool. But you know what I came to ask had you seen Matt any where

Jeff: (Jeff smirks before saying any thing) So you're looking for My woken brother why?

Jessi: I haven't seen him in a while and wanted to whish him good luck and I figured you'd know where he was since you helped train him

Jeff:( Jeff smirks again) Well Jessi I'm sorry I don't know where he is. But if I do see him I' tell him you asked about him ok but right now I gotta go get ready for my match tonight

Jessi: Oh ok good luck

(Camera cuts back to the arena as Jessi Mcmahon's theme music hits)

Cole: Well I am Certainly looking forward to that main event match. But right now we're bout to here from the lost Mcmahon ( Jessi walks out with Tana)

Jessi: Well I've never been one for mincing words so her it goes. I've noticed the way things are changing in this company. A lot of new superstars coming into the company. So I've decided that it's time to shake things up. Earlier tonight Tana kicked off the Tanacon world tour. Wrestlers from Smackdown and ECW will be eligible to compete, other promotions are wanting to join the tour will end with a WWE championship match , Smackdown Live Women's championship match and a first ever ECW women's championship mtaches at Summerslam. I myself and Tana will select the competitors and chose the promotions. That is all . (Jessi's music hits and they leave the ring)

Cole: Wow that was a pretty interesting announcement. Jessi Mcmahon has just announced that there will be a ECW women's champion for the first time in the history of the company

Graves: Cole that certainly was a block buster announcement. But speaking of block busters when come back its the anticipated debut of Matpat , He'll go one on one with The Club's Luke Gallows When we return next"

(Cuts to commercial)

(Fades back in)

Cole: Welcome back ladies and gentlemen to Raw as we get set for more action (finishes just as the Club's theme hits)

Announcer: The following match is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Chicago Illinois being accompanied by Karl Anderson weighing in at 290 pounds Luke Gallows

Gallows enters the ring stands on the ropes a poses. He then takes the microphone

Coachman: Well Cole looks like the ever cocky Gallows has something to say

Gallows: (Crowd boos) I would Like it very much if you NERDS would shut the hell up. You know I'm better than that so called Game Theorist Matpat. And tonight I prove it. (as he finishes the opening cords of The Game theory theme blast through the arena and lights go dim almost blacking out the arena)

Announcer: And his opponent from Los Angeles California, weighing in at 205 pounds accompanied by Stephanie Patrick The Game Theorist MatPat !

Matpat walks to the ring slowly in his ring attire of black pants with green and red stripes down the sides. A pair of black combat boots, a blue game theory t shirt. And a game theory Varsity hoodie. He goes to the turn buckle stands on the second rope and raises his hands and the lights go back to normal the camera now shows a clear view of his face as he then seems to float off the second rope.

Cole: The bell rings as we get our first look at Matpat

Graves: Cole I Talked with him earlier he says he's on a mission to be not just another flashy wrestler. He say he's here to educate the WWE Universe the only way he can.

Cole: Well Graves different and unique is what comes to mind when you look at this young man As Matpat ties it up with Luke Gallows.

Matpat and Gallows tie up. Gallows puts Matpat in a top side headlock. Matpat counters it into an arm-bar but Gallows elbows him in the face and delivers an arm-drag but Matpat lands on his knees and tries to get up but before he does Gallows catches him with drop kick in the back of his head. Gallows then rolls him on his back and goes for the pin

Coachman: 1..2..,and Matpat kicks out of a very early pin attempt by Luke Gallows

Gallows pulls Matpat up by his hair and hits head against the turn buckle five times. He then turns him around and goes for a forearm smash but Matpat catches him with a boot to the mid section. He Then delivers a spinning heel kick to his head. He then stands at his side and doses a standing Shooting Star Press and goes for a pin. Then Karl Anderson runs over to Steph to distract the ref while the ref is Distracted with Steph Karl rushes in and Gallows and Anderson give Matpat the Boot of Doom

Cole: All the dirty tricks. and Now Gallows Locking him up in the sharpshooter

Gallows: Tap out NERD

Matpat struggles to get to the ropes as he does Gallows pulls him further away but then is stunned as hears the crow chant (Lets go Matpat Lets go Matpat) Matpat lefts onto his elbows and kicks free of the hold sending Gallows into the ropes . Gallows Bounces off the ropes and tries to go for a bulldog but Matpat does a black-hole slam While Gallows is stunned Matpat Irish whips him into the corner. Matpat then jumps on the second rope and punches him five times in the head. He then hops down goes to the other side and runs back towards Gallows and goes into a front flip into a dropkick to his abdomen, before yelling at the crowd an throwing his shirt in to the stand a pointing to a downed Gallows.

Cole: Matpat calls that one the Blvd. of Broken Theories, and I think that's one walk down the blvd. that Luke Gallows won't soon forget

Graves: No doubt about it Cole but it looks like he's going for something big here

Matpat hooks In a headlock and delivers his finisher Thats just a Theory ( Twist of Fate) driving Gallows face first into the mat. knocking him unconscious. Matpat then rolls him on his back for the pin

Coachman: 1..2...3, and its over its over an impressive debut victory for the Game Theorist

Announcer: and the winner of this match MATPAT!

(Matpat's music hits) and he rolls out of the ring with a smile on his face and Hugs Steph to celebrate his win and heads up the ramp high fiving fans.

Graves: Well Cole its safe to say That Game Theory has a very bright here in the WWE

Cole: I couldn't agree more Cory (Cole is interrupted by Tana Mongeau's theme music as she makes her way to the ring)

Graves: Well Cole looks like Tana is here to join us and have something to say as we see Tana high fives Matpat and Steph as she walks past them before she Grabs the mic.

Tana : Like it or not you will shut up and listen to me. (audience boo's) You all know i screwed earlier tonight and i was treated unfairly. ( She's cut off by Mickie James theme suddenly and Mickie appearing on the stage)

Cole: Well It seems we're gonna hear from Mickie James

Mickie: Hey there friendo now what makes you so great that you feel like you can come out there and run your mouth.

(Audience cheer's) You're a Wrestler like me and for years ive had to fight for myself (Audience cheer's grow louder)

Tana: You Know that im better. And I'll prove It next week in this very ring to you will go back to hiding in the shadow's were you belong.

Mickie: Listen I will never understand people like you. Your nothing more en a bully and bullying is something that needs to be stopped and if i have to go through you then so be it but lets make it interesting if i win me and Alexa are added to your tour and you will become Jessi's servant

Tana: Your on (The crowd roar as Mickie's theme Plays and the show fades to black)


	25. Styles clash

Breaking News: Jessi Mcmahon pictures leaked!

"Oh no her again?" CJ Styles rubs her forehead in frustration as she reads the wrestling news on her phone about how Jessi became a victim twice to have private photos of her leaked out. Now while most guys would go search for the actual pictures, Cj refuse to out of respect for the daughter of Mr Mcmahon and it didn't feel right to do so at all.

"I guess you just finding out about the news too huh?" CJ looks up to see Alex Russo with a down expression her face.

"Yeah, Alex. I can't believe the people responsible for leaking the women in the WWE pictures out there doing this type of crap and now they got Jessi's out there twice." CJ tells her wishing she could that person a styles clash for what he did.

"Me either. I already try to console her, but she is taking this really hard because of her insecurities." Alex said, remembering her earlier conversation with her friend and the state of mind she was in.

Hearing the last part throws CJ off guard. "What insecurities? She goes out in the ring saying and showing how confident she is in what she does."

"True, Jessi suffers from Depression. I tried to convince her otherwise, but I think you two would be great together if you catch my hint." Alex explains before playfully winking at CJ, who fails to notice where she was going with this conversation.

"Really? I figure when she was on Raw that the boys there would have been complimented her." CJ said, she still couldn't believe Jessi out of all people feels that way about herself.

"She doesnt have a lot of friends on the main roster," Alex explains some more.

"She seems down to earth when we three hung out the night of the Smackdown shakeup." CJ points out remembering the night Jessi was revealed as one of Smackdown's picks. While it wasn't the first time she had seen Jessi, but something was different about her coming to the blue team like her aura was changed in a good way. She later that night finally met her face to face when Alex introduced the two and suggest the three go out to celebrate and from there, the two clicked, even took a picture together, and keep in touch ever since.

"She is down to earth, despite the on-screen rivalry we had back before the brand split she's really nice and friendly that's why she and I kept in touch when we were on separate shows," Alex said.

"I agree," CJ quietly said still having Jessi on her mind which didn't go unnoticed with Alex.

"What's going on through your mind, there oh phenomenal one?" She teases snapping CJ out of her thoughts.

"Oh, nothing." CJ answers quickly.

Alex doesn't buy her response one bit and knows the truth. "Yeah right, you were thinking of her aww."

"I plead the fifth." CJ folds her arms hoping that she wouldn't read too much into what she was thinking.

"Please, I already know you have a crush on her," Alex tells her surprising CJ once more.

"What, how!?"

"The night we three went out, she was super friendly with you, like in a flirty way and you couldn't take your eyes off her the whole night," Alex said causing CJ to blush a bit.

"Well, I admit I think she beautiful inside and out, but as far as her flirting I'm not sure about that."

Alex rolls her eyes in amusement. "Trust me, that was her way of flirting, a side I haven't seen in who knows how long. You notice she has two pictures of you on her Instagram page?"

"Yeah, but..."

"And you two been talking more since that night correct?"

"Yes..."

"Okay then." Alex smiles as she knew she won the argument.

"But I don't know how to tell her how I feel not to mention with this scandal going on."

Alex softly places a hand on her shoulder and encourages her saying, "Just go and comfort her, and then tell her what you mean to her. I'm sure that will help her feel better about the whole thing and towards herself."

"You make it sound so simple." CJ chuckles.

Alex laughs along with her before saying, "It should be for you because one I got faith in you that you would make her happy and you are CJ freaking Styles."

CJ smiles. "Fine, but if this somehow works you are going to need to get the ball rolling with reuniting with Harper for double date purposes."

CJ gets up and walks way smugly not seeing Alex's cheeks turn red. "Touché!" She yells out getting more laughter out of CJ.

-Later that night - Smackdown live-

After seeing her perform in the ring, CJ uses this as an opportunity to get Jessi alone and finally talk to her. CJ notices that she a little off tonight but she could understand why and thankfully the crowd wasn't too rough on her. Finding her in the back, seemly lost in her thoughts, CJ figure he could get her attention by quietly approaching her and going, "Wooooo."

Her attention swiftly turns to the source and upon seeing her, a smile form on her face.

"I figure that would get your attention. Mind if I join you?" CJ asks politely.

Jessi moves over for her to sit down. "No, but I'm surprised you would want to be seen around me right now." She said with that beautiful smile that CJ like dropping and tone turning into a sadder one.

"Why wouldn't I? It's always an honor to be next to the princess herself." CJ quips but knows it isn't enough to change Jessi's current mood. "Jessi listen, you shouldn't feel down about yourself because some no life decided to put your personal pictures out there. It isn't your fault."

Jessi tries to fight off the tears that were forming in her eyes. "It's not just the pictures being out there. I can get over that, it's just that now people have access to seem them and I'm sure they already calling me horrible names. Can't blame them since I have nothing to show for."

"What are you talking about? You are nothing like Stephanie Mcmahon not to mention you're really beautiful. I mean with all respect, there's been some time I did double takes when you walk away in the past." CJ said as sincere as she could to get her point across.

Jessi was surprised to hear CJ out of all people say that about her, causing her to shyly look at her and softly asks, "You really mean that CJ?"

"Yes, I do. Besides, with you now entering the face role, you can just use this as motivation to be more of a role model and show those pictures don't define you...Styles clash." CJ quips and bumps her shoulder making her giggle, something she hasn't hear her do before but yet sounded so cute to her, in the process

Feeling her mood changing into a more positive one, Jessi says with her smile returning, "Thank you for the words, that really means a lot to me. More than you know."

"Hey, anytime I'm here for you." CJ smiles back feeling proud that she helps make Jessi feel better. Suddenly a flirty expression formed on Jessi's face. "So you been checking me out Ms. Face that runs this place?"

This sudden change from Jessi throws CJ completely off. "Um, no... Not intentionally." She stutters feeling her body heat up from how close Jessi was starting to get towards her as she flips her hair forward covering one of her eyes in a hot matter.

"Are you sure, because it sounds to me you have been viewing my backside when I walk away more times then you are telling me."

CJ was speechless at this point and didn't know what to say until Jessi speaks up again saying, "It's cute seeing you blush like this. I don't mind you checking my body out. I think you should be rewarded for being a good girl Phenomenal one"

"What kind of reward are you talking about?" CJ almost whispers due to being lost in a trance of looking into Jessi's eyes as she places a hand on her cheek.

"I can show you better than I tell." At that moment, Jessi Mcmahon gives CJ a hot kiss that CJ slowly return back, leading to Jessi to sit on her lap and wrap her arms around her to deepen the kiss and for CJ to grab her backside.

One the two separated, to catch their breath, CJ said the only word that she could think of to describe this moment. "Wow..."

Jessi tells her in a lovely tone, "That was my way of saying I like you CJ and I hoped that you would feel the same way."

"I do actually." CJ says surprising Jessi before she continues, "I have been crushing on you since the night I met you. We make a great team."

Jessi leans her forehead on top of her head and sighs. "It's cute when shy CJ comes out. I can come across intimating I will admit that, that's why that night we got closer to where I begin liking you yet thought you wouldn't want to date me."

"In this case, I glad we both were wrong and now official. All we need now is for Harper and Alex to get back together." CJ and Jessi both chuckled at the idea before kissing each other again. Today would be the day that the new WWE couple Phenomenal truth is born.


	26. Phenomenal Mcmahon

-Summerslam-

Tonight at the Summerslam PPV was a huge night for the Phenomenal one, for she went one on one against Carly Shay in hopes of capturing the Smackdown women's Championship for the first time in her WWE career. Unfortunately, while the match will go down as the match of the night, CJ is unable to beat Carly due to a disappointing count out loss that involves her injured leg getting stuck which causes her not to get back to the ring before the count of ten.

Afterward, two referees help her to back as she limps on with frustration to the locker room. With her leg in pain and not winning the Women's title, CJ begins to feel cynical about her chances of becoming a champion from the way she lost tonight.

"I can't believe I lost to Shay like that. Miley and Alex were able to win their matches, yet I couldn't win this evening. How I suppose to prove that I am still the face that runs the place if I can't back it up in the ring?" CJ says out loud not caring who heard her at that moment.

"You forgot someone else that lost their match tonight."

CJ's face shots up seeing standing by the locker door with a small smile looking like a wrestling angel, Jessi. Her girlfriend, tag team partner and manager who was a part of a six-woman tag team match right before her... crap!

"Jessi! Oh gosh, I'm so sorry. I am so selfish I forgot you didn't win the tag match as well." CJ quickly apologize for she was so caught up with what happened to her that she completely forgot that she didn't have a great tonight as well considering she already was frustrated with her opponents screwing her out her title match a few weeks ago.

Jessi takes a seat right next to her and gives her a stern look. "Not to concern about that for Lily got pinned though right now Miley is consoling her cause she is taking the loss hard, which she shouldn't since it was Naomi's fault for not putting her ego to the side but that rant came come later. Right now I'm more concerned for my Girl whose is in much pain right now."

CJ pulls out a smirk to make light of the topic at hand. "Babe you don't have to worry about it, nothing that a nice bag of ice can't help fix."

"Drop the act Casey Jones, and I wasn't just talking about your leg that is hurting right now," Jessi responds in a tone that CJ knew not to joke around with.

"It just that I haven't been a champion and tonight I could have won the Women's title, and prove that I am still the face that runs Smackdown. Tonight the whole world saw a loser in me that couldn't make a ten count." She confides in her.

Jessi could understand why her girlfriend is feeling this way. "Let me remind you that slob attack you on last the last Smackdown show which already put you at a disadvantage with her, and before you try the whole, that does not excuse response its well-known fact that you're not invincible. Oh and news flash this won't be the only time you will have the opportunity to get that title around your waist." Jessi tells her, hoping to knock some sense into her.

CJ sighs as she accepts the truth of her words. "You do have valid points there."

"Of course I do, just like I have legitimate reasons on why the princess is much superior in our social media rivalry than you." She smirks causing CJ to burst into laughter.

"Now look here princess there been moments where yours truly have capture you off guard as well. You can ask the great fans who follow us we make a great team we're Phenomenal."

"You might need to recheck my page sweetie because they seem to like the side of the fallen princess. Woooooo."

The couple laughs some more about their social media battle that started recently with the two taking off guard pictures of the other and post them on their page that got the fans buzz since their new relationship started. Of course, they will eventually end their game before it gets old.

Once they calm down, Jessi reverts to the original conversation of comforting her girlfriend. "Serious talk, you may not have that championship yet, but you're a champion in my eyes and someday soon you and I both will be ruling Smackdown live together. So shake off this loss for me okay?"

She rubs the side of her face softly earning a smile from CJ. "I will try for you, your royal highness."

"You better." The two begin to kiss each other with CJ getting so lost in the moment that she slightly jumps a bit when Jessi's hand slip up her leg a bit closer to a particular body part and gently rubs near that area.

"Let's go to the hotel; the Princess wants to give her phenomenal girl a well earn massage to help that leg of yours feel better in private." Jessi reveals a sexy smile.

Cj smiles "Who am I turn down such an offer like that."

Making sure she doesn't walk too heavily on her foot the couple, hand to hand, make their way out of the arena when they notice two familiar faces of Sam and Carly making out probably celebrating Carly's win.

"Well damn, they are a good fit for each together," CJ said proudly remembering the talk she had with Sam.

"You know this means double dates in the future right?" Jessi jokes already having ideas.

CJ just looks at her and says, "Don't ruin the moment," and they proceed to their next destination.


	27. Two weeks before Crown Jewel

After losing at Summerslam. CJ Styles was announced to have suffered an knee injury. CJ began to feel depressed from being put on the self though no one seems to notice because of her mask in the form of her fake smile she shows. As the road to WrestleMania grew closer, CJ couldn't help but feel doubtful that they won't clear him to wrestle so she can return in time to an impact at the biggest WWE PPV. Despite the consistently working out to keep her in shape, WWE doctors still feel she's not ready yet.

"Who I'm kidding, more than likely they won't let me at least compete at Crown Jewel or in the Royal Rumble match. Probably don't want me to have a bigger reaction than Rhonda Rousey nor would they let me do a revenge story angle on Carly." CJ sighs to herself in her usual gloomy tone.

Out of nowhere, she hears the doorbell ring, and that snaps her out of her thoughts. "Who on earth would that be?" CJ wasn't expecting any visitors considering she hadn't much company.

Heading to the door and opening it, CJ'seyes go wide in shock from who she sees behind the door. "Jessi?"

Jessi Mcmahon, the Smackdown General Manager stood in a nurse like attire and her hair in her usual pigtail.

"Hi, Casey. May I come in?" She greets her in a very adorable tone that throws CJ off even more.

CJ moves to the side to let her enter. "Um, I guess?"

Jessi skips insides happily and takes a look around the room. "Nice place Casey."

"Thanks. So may I ask why are you here not that I have an issue with you but this is very unexpected especially in that attire." CJ curiously asks hoping she didn't come across rude to her.

Jessi playfully giggles. "Of course you weren't expecting me silly, for I figure I come by to surprise you by being your nurse and help you become better for your return."

Her response left CJ, even more, confused than before. "Help me? and what's up with the whole acting like Harley Quinn thing?"

They were in his living room at this point when Jessi slowly walks over to her. "Well at first it started out as just me cosplaying the character for the Suicide Squad movie until I decided to add her personality to my character. As far as you go..."

Jessi aggressively pushes CJ on to the couch and straddles her waist before continuing, "I been tok busy and neglected you so here i am."

Ignoring the fact that Jessi felt right on his lap, CJ could understand from her perspective on why.

"So I told myself after i took care of whats left of Abslution i would visit you. Now that I have done that, the focus is on you Casey."

Jessi goes in to kiss her, but CJ stops her causing a frown to form on her face. "What's wrong? You don't like me?"

Jessi grew concern that CJ had seemed to zone out on her. "Casey?"

CJ focuses her attention back to her. "Sorry about that, you know this is a lot to take in at once Jessi. Why don't we continue this".

Jessi grins widely at CJ's idea. "I would like that a lot."

-Later that day-

The two WWE stars went the rest of the day relaxing and learning more about each other. The topics involve CJ's time in NJPW feuding with AJ Styles and the Bullet Club as well as Jessi's life, their likes and dislikes, and about their selves. CJ begun to find Jessi engaging. During the talk, CJ did notice during their conversation that Jessi felt on her a lot making her enjoy it.

Unfortunately, it was about time for Jessi to get back on the road for she had places to go to as Smackdown General Manager. "As much as I hate to leave you right now, I have to be back on the road for the Smackdown shows, but I will try to see you when I can."

Both sighing CJ walks her to the front and confesses to her saying, "I will admit at first I was unsure about you coming over, but now I'm delighted that you did. Hopefully, this won't be the last time."

"Oh, it won't Casey. Crown Jewel is coming up since the event is a Smackdown and Raw PPV maybe you could come to the show a support me in my match if you can?" She presses her back on the door and gazes at CN with a dreamy expression making it hard for her to resist her anymore.

"Maybe I will." She looks down until Jessi encourages her.

"Here's hoping you can compete as well. Otherwise, we will come up with our plan." CJ looked back in her eyes and broke her restraint towards her with the two kissing each other passionately leading to CJ lifting her up and pinning her to the wall causing Jessi to wrap her legs around her waist continuing the kiss. When the kiss session ended, the two reveal huge smiles on their faces saying their goodbyes until they meet up again.


	28. Crown Jewel pre show

Crown Jewel had finally arrived with CJ Styles showing up for a few reasons. One was to see if the creative team would allow her to enter the Womens World cup match as a surprise entrance and the other reason is to show support for Jessi for she is scheduled to compete in a 6-woman tag team match during the kickoff show. Since her surprise visit to her place, CJ couldn't help but think of the Harley Quinn of the WWE and decided to take her on one of her offers to come and watch her perform.

"I don't understand why she has to wrestle in a tag match when she is the Smackdown general manager. She deserves better treatment than that." CJ wonders as she looks at the card for tonight.

With a slight blush forming on his cheek, CJ looks up at the screen to see the six women tag man is about to start. "Anyways her match is up next." She quickly said to change the subject that didn't go unnoticed by Shane Mcmahon.

The first team consists of Nikki, Naomi, and Becky making their entrance with a video package showing how Mickie James made her comeback on Smackdown thanks to Alexa.

"See Harley even help Mickie James be relevant again." CJ ignores the slick comment with Alexa's theme playing with the Smackdown women's champion coming out followed by Mickie James and Jessi Mcmahon.

"Can't deny when Jessi does that pose she does look hot... did I just say that aloud?" A surprise CJ asks with Shane Mcmahon answering, "Yep."

The match was pretty good with a nice pace to it. In the end, Naomi is the one to get the win for her team by pinning Jessi for the three count. The cameramen show Jessi selling the finisher, being pick up over Mickie's shoulder to exit the ring. "Looks like they are setting up a Naomi vs. Alexa feud which should be a good one. Still, it sucks Jessi had to take the pin like that."

"Hey go and surprise her; I'm sure that will make Jessi feel better considering she did the same for you," Shane suggests. CJ heads towards the entrance area, CJ waits until the ladies come back and sneaks up on them.

"Excuse ladies, but I believe I can take care of Ms. Mcmahon from here." CJ greets them.

Out of nowhere, Jessi lifts her head up to see Styles and smiles widely yelling, "Casey you came!" and jumps off Mickie and onto CJ wrapping herself around her not caring about the shock expressions from her teammates.

"Of course it's the least I can do, and I must say you looked great out there." CJ shyly tells her while taking her to a private room in the building sitting them both down with Jessi on her lap.

"Aw thanks but Naomi cheated and pinned me. Knowing my bug bro, he will use this as a way to give her a title shot that she doesn't deserve." She growls in frustration. Though CJ couldn't entirely agree with her, she figures the last thing she needs to hear anything negative towards the situation.

"To be fair, it was a tag match" CJ rubs the side of the cheek for comfort.

"You think im better in singles?" Jessi Bats her eyes with CJ getting lost into them.

"I know so." She quietly responds leading to the two to lean in and kiss each other.

Jessi giggles afterward and asks, "Have you heard if you are going to be in the World cup match tonight?"

CJ shakes her head. "Not yet, but hopefully they will allow me. Tonight would be one of the few chances I have to get involved in something before WrestleMania season even if I don't win."

"If the creative team doesn't go with the smart decision, there's always my offer." Jessi mention about her plan to help manage CJ to help him get back to the top. CJ made a mental note to keep her offer in mind but held hope that things will go his way.

-Later that evening-

After their session, CJ set out to meet with creative team about any plans on her returning while Jessi waited her her by talking to her Brother Shane. Suddenly she hears yelling from a nearby room that snaps her out of thoughts. Rushing over, Jessi witness a piss off CJ Styles throwing around chairs in the locker room. "Casey what's wrong!?"

"Rhonda Fucking Rousey!" She responds in a dark tone that she can't recall hearing from her.

"Huh, what about her?" She questions in a worried tone and attempts to walk closer to him.

"Had a chat with the creative team about possibly making me a surprise entrance for last slot. hell I even mention about not winning. What do those fools tell me, oh sorry CJ but Hunter wants Rousey in the last slot 30 for some STUPID REASON! Two members of the Mcmahons have found a way to be a pain in my ass!"

Jessi couldn't believe what she just heard. Rousey already has a title match with Jax so why would the big nose waste a spot like that to someone who already is in world title match over a returning superstar that is still hot with the crowd right now.

"Calm down now I understand that your upset Casey but..." Before she could finish CJ swiftly grabs her and pins her to the wall. Any other woman in the division would probably be terrified of CJ's action, but for Jessi, it clicks to why this sudden change in behavior in her. "So the phenomenal thing isn't just a gimmick after all." Jessi teases, having faith that CJ wouldn't hurt her. Jessi moves her body close to her with pleasure. "Aww, Casey I'm not intimated at all. I always had a thing for bad girls, but a girl that carries a balance between being a gentleman and a bad girl is a turn on for me. Now I'm intrigued with getting to know this side of you."

CJ smirks " Glad to hear it."

"I bet you are Phenomenal girl" Jessi teases again.

CJ narrows her eyes towards her. "Don't call me that."

"What are you going to do if I don't?"

"Take my aggression out on you in a very rough way."

"I like it rough." She said before biting her lips.

CJ wanted nothing more but to take her right then and there but WWE was against that type of affection in public. "We will see about that. Let's get out of here, no point of staying since we got screw over. Besides me and you have some negotiation to go over as far as our future relationship/partnership is concerned."

Jessi's expression changes into a dreaming one. "Are you saying what I think you mean?"

CJ lifts her up in a bridal style and brings out an evil grin. "It's time to start planning the launch of The Phenomenal Truth."


	29. The night after Crown Jewel

The Raw intro video is shown. The pyro hits and different camera views of the fans in attendance are shown.

Michael Cole: We are here live in the city of brotherly love Philadelphia, Pennsylvania and tonight coming off the heels of Crown Jewel we have a special 3 hour show, involving all three brands in here with Corey Graves and Byron Saxton, what do you guys think.

Graves: 3 hours of the best talent in the WWE, can't go wrong there.

Saxton: No you can't especially after the night we had last night, Shinsuke Nakamura retained his US Champion and we saw Roman Reigns retain the WWE title in his match with Braun Strowman and Brock Lesnar.

Graves: You're right for once Saxton we have new tag champs but what about the Women's title match between CJ Styles and Nikki Bella and what happened after the match?

Cole: Yes Nikki won the championship against Styles who was added last minute to the match but the story is what happened after the match when Jessi Mcmahon tried to break up a fight between her so-called friends Alexa Bliss and CJ Styles, whom which we have just found out is the newest woman to the RAW roster.

Graves: Yes and all Jessi got for trying to break up that fight was a swift wheelbarrow codebreaker to the face from Cj and Bliss. Basically it was a set up. (interrupted by Triple H's theme) well we are going to see The WWE COO coming to the ring. Let's see what he has to say.

Triple walks down to the ring and then makes his way up the steps and gets into the ring and stands there looking around at all the people in attendance for a minute before speaking.

Triple: Tonight we have a special 3 hour long Raw which involves all three brands. And also tonight before I introduce the special guest General Manager I need to make a few announcements. First of all, to all of the champions, whether they be new or if you retained your gold, I say congratulations. And I also say that because tonight all the titles will be defended tonight and if you keep your title then you will go to on to Survivor Series where every title will be defended again, whether it be a 1 on 1 match or in a traditional Survivor Series elimination match, we'll find out how it will be defended within the next coming weeks. Speaking of champions that brings me to my next announcement that involves the WWE Women's Champions, tonight on this special 3 hour edition of Monday Night Raw, we will have for the first and last time only a May Young Battle Royal, Women from Raw, Smackdown Live and NXT will compete, and also the winner of the battle royal will get a Women's title of their choosing match tonight.

That announcement gets a huge cheer and Triple lets it die down.

Cole: Wow I'm surprised there.

Graves: Yea me too were getting a women's title match tonight.

Cole: Well we'll find out tonight if that happens, we'll be back with our first match of the night next.

(fades out to a commercial)

Later that night

Alexa Bliss theme starts to play and the fans cheer.

Jojo: Making her way to the ring being accompanied by CJ Styles, ALEXA BLISS!

Alexa and CJ come walking out like Cein and Vega ( Cj ad cien almas and Bliss as Vega) and they walk down to the ring.

Cole: the former Women's Champion is looking to regain her title, especially after not being pinned to lose it.

the Bella twins theme begins to play.

Jojo: Making her way to the ring, accompanied by Brie Bella, from Scottsdale Arizona she is theWWE RAW WOMEN'S CHAMPION NIKKI BELLA!

The Bella's walk down to the ring like they do and enter the ring. Nikki gets up on one of the turnbuckles and holds up the title with her right hand and waves to everyone. Nikki gets down from the turnbuckle and turns and faces Alexa and holds up the title then hands it to the referee, who holds it up signifying that this match is for the title. He then hands it to someone that takes the title next to the announce table and waves his hand to ring the bell as Brie and Cj get out of the ring on opposite sides.

Graves: This match should be interesting.

Nikki and Alexa circle the ring, sizing each other up, then they lock up in a collar elbow tie up. Both girls struggle to gain an advantage but Nikki finally gets the upper hand and gets Alexa into a head lock. Alexa tries to escape but Nikki has the hold locked on tightly, until Alexa starts to elbow Nikki in the ribs. Alexa elbows her a few times and then bounces Nikki off the ropes and Nikki lets go of the hold and goes bouncing off the opposite ropes and hits Alexa with a shoulder block causing Alexa to fall on her back. Nikki then goes and bounces off the ropes but while she does that Alexa flips over to her stomach and Nikki hops over her, then Alexa gets to her feet and ducks a clothesline from Nikki, then Alexa goes for a kick when Nikki bounces back but Nikki ducks and rolls up Alexa but she kicks out at 1. Then Alexa trips up Nikki and pins her but only gets a one count, then both girls get up and look right at each other.

Cole: Wow a combination of moves from both girls but still neither one could get the advantage they are evenly matched.

Nikki then walks up to Alexa and then fakes going for a Chick kick, causing Alexa to duck, and she then sweeps her leg behind Alexa, making her fall on her back then Nikki does a front flip leg drop but Alexa moves out of the way and tries a front flip leg drop of her own but Nikki moves out of the way and grabs Alexa's legs and does a bridging pin but only gets a 2 count before Alexa lifts herself and Nikki up then both girls twist and Alexa hooks Nikki's arms and she goes for a backslide pin but Nikki kicks out at 2.

Graves: Very impressive pinning combinations. Who will get the advantage? We'll find out when we come back.

-Goes to a commercial-

Cole: And we're back as we see Nikki has gained the advantage with a single legged Boston crab. Let's take a look at what happened during the break.

Screen cuts to a split screen showing the replay and the live match at the same time.

Show's Alexa pushing Nikki back into a turnbuckle and hits a shoulder block. Then shows Alexa getting tripped up and Nikki hits a jumping neck breaker on Alexa and goes for a quick pin but Alexa kicked out at 2.

CJ starts pounding on the mat to try and get the fans cheering for Alexa as Alexa starts to lift herself off the mat. Alexa screams as she starts to lift Nikki up off her a little bit and she tries to crawl over to the ropes. When Alexa is within arm's reach of the ropes she reaches out and barely touches it but then Nikki lets go of the hold and starts to drag Alexa back into the middle of the ring and reapply the hold but when she tries to Alexa flips on her going into a schoolgirl pin.

Cole: Small package 1… 2… 3 Bliss wins! (Alexa's theme hits)

JoJo : Ladies and Gentlemen your winner and NEW WWE RAW Women's Champion ALEXA BLISS!

Nikki sits up with a look of shock on her face then puts her head in her hands because she knows she got caught. Alexa gets up slowly as the ref brings the title over and gives it to her before raising her hand to signify she won. Nikki gets up to her feet and walks over to Alexa and looks at her for a few seconds then holds out her hand. Alexa accepts Nikki's hand and shakes it as she gets up to her feet.( CJ superkicks Brie before sliding into the ring and hitting Nikki. Both girls set and deliver the Phenomenal Bliss to Nikki) ( Phenomenal bliss is a wheelbarrow codebreaker)

Alexa and CJ turn around to find Jessi, Carly, Miley and Lilly standing behind them, Sam with her arms crossed and Lilly with her right hand on her hip and mockingly waves at them with her left. Alexa and CJ take a step back then Sam move in front of Lilly and stares at both Alexa and CJ and then leans forward so she is inches away from their faces then screams at the top of her lungs startling Cj and Alexa out of the ring.

Gaves: Wow Sam really has a voice doesn't she?


	30. Never piss off a Mcmahon

The Raw intro video is shown. The pyro hits and different camera views of the fans in attendance are shown.

Cole: Ladies and Gentlemen we are here live from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania on this Monday Night for Monday Night Raw and here with me for the evening is none other than Corey Graves and Byron Saxton.

Graves: Im looking forward to tonight ( Saxton laughs then Stephanie McMahon's entrance theme hits) Here comes the Billon Dollar Princess

Stephanie walks to the ring and steps inside and then asks for a mic.

Stephanie: Ladies and Gentlemen Welcome to WWE Monday Night Raw! Where you can see the hottest women on T.V. for the whole night. Now before we get to the matches for the night I just have 1 announcement. As of right now Baron Corbin is no longer the interim GM . Thank you and ladies and gentlemen enjoy your evening. (Stephanie puts the mic on the ground and goes to exit the ring but is interrupted by a remix of mash up of Aj styles and Alexa bliss themes hitting as CJ Styles and Alexa Bliss come walking to the ring and enter.)

Stephanie: (she picks the mic back up) Can I help you two?

Alexa: Yes you can, you are commissioner right?

Stephanie: I am

Alexa: (rolls her eyes) Whatever either way you're in charge. So we come to you if we have a problem here right?

Stephanie: Yes that's correct and do you have a problem?

CJ: (takes the mic from Alexa) As a matter of fact we do. How can you allow our opponents tonight face us after what they did to us last Monday?

Stephanie: And what exactly did they do?

CJ: They ganged up on us, it was 5 on 2, how can you allow that to happen?

Stephanie: Well it seems to me that you put yourselves into that situation when you kicked my sister in the face last week.

Alexa: (grabs the mic from Stephanie) She deserved that and you know it.

Stephanie just looks at Alexa and shakes her head slightly then puts her hand out for Alexa to give her back the mic. Alexa just stares at her hand then tosses the mic back to Stephanie.

Stephanie: Well no I don't think she did, unless something happened that I don't know about.

CJ: Well she di…

Stephanie: I wasn't finished. Now I don't know if My Sister Jessi deserved to be attacked but what I do know is that you two will get your wishes, you don't have to face your opponents tonight.

CJ and Alexa just smile then Alexa speaks.

Alexa: Thank you very much, we knew you'd understand and give us the night off.

Alexa and CJ turn to leave but stop when Stephanie begins to speak again.

Stephanie: Ummm I never said anything about you having the night off, you two still have a match, as a matter of fact… a handicap matches.

CJ: WHAT! No you can't do that!

Stephanie: I can and I just did, and Alexa I suggest you get ready because your match is right now, and its for the Women's championship, oh and CJ you're banned from ringside. (Stephanie says then leaves the ring)

CJ throws a fit as the iCarly theme hits. She walks up the ramp and comes face to face with Carly and Sam as they come from behind the curtain, and she just glares at the two other girls as they laugh at her.

JoJo: the following handicap match is scheduled for one fall and is for the WWE Women's Championship! Making their way to the ring from Seattle, Washington SAM PUCKETT and CARLY SHAY!

Sam raises up Carly's hand and twirls her around then wraps her arm around Carly's waist. Sam lets go of Carly, Carly first then Sam begins to enter. As Sam steps through the ropes Alexa immediately goes and drives her knee into the side of Sam, causing her to fall out onto the floor, and immediately starts attacking Carly as the bell rings.

Graves: Well that didnt take long the Goddess coming up with a strategy early, getting rid of one girl before going after the other.

Cole: Yea but I think all that did was anger Sam, Wow! What a shot.

Alexa began beating on Carly and pushed her into the ropes and Irish whipped her across the ring and ducked her head but Carly stopped just short and kicked Harper in the face, causing her to turn around only to be met with an enziguri kick from Sam causing her to fall to her knees.

Saxton: Wow what a kick, wait Carly setting up Alexa up.

Graves: the numbers game have caught up with Alexa Bliss

Carly dropkicks her in the back then goes for the 619, she bounces off the ropes but the ref steps in front of her and she stops before she runs into him.

Carly: What the heck?

Ref: You have to tag in and out.

Carly looks at the ref then tries to go around the ref but he move in front of her again, then Sam comes up and starts arguing with the ref as well.

Ref: One of you has to get out, you have to tag in and out.

Sam: But why did you stop her she's the legal one?

Ref: Just one of you get on the apron now.

Sam goes to one of the corners and Carly gives the ref one more look but as she does that Alexa comes up behind her and rolls her up.

Graves: Alexa rolling up Carly.

Saxton: Hey! Alexa has Carly's tights. Dammit!

Carly reverses the pin and The ref counts to 3 and Alexa rolls out of the ring. Sam then looks over to Carly who is still in shock of what had just happened. Sam kneels down next to Carly and helps her up as the ref come and hands Carly her title belt. Sam then glares at the ref.

Cole: we have a new Women's Champion, how will that effect the title picture.

Graves: Well wait a minute what's Sam doing?

Sam is still staring down the ref who is now in a defensive position. Sam starts yelling at the ref.

Sam: What the hell is your problem!?

Ref: I was just doing my job, you had to tag in and out, I had to tell one of you.

Sam: But she was the legal one, why stop her?!

Ref: Hey I'm an official, I was just doing my job.

Sam: No what you did was cost both of us our match (Sam pokes the refs shoulder)

Ref: Hey, I'm a WWE official, you can't do that (he slaps Sam's hand away)

Sam just glares at him and raises her fist but Carly grabs it.

Carly: Sam don't, he was just doing his job.

Sam: But… but he…

Carly: Sam let's just get out of here.

Ref: Yea both of you out of the ring.

Carly just looks at the ref quickly then looks over at Sam then quickly nods. Sam just smiles as Carly releases Sam's hand and she swings it at full speed and connects her fist with the ref's jaw, sending him on his back and knocking him out cold.

Graves: Good Lord! What a shot. That was just uncalled for.

Cole: Well what do you expect? The ref basically cost them the match.

Saxton: He was doing his job as best he could, he couldn't help how the rest turned out.

Graves: Saxton your stupidity knows no bounds

Cole: Well as the medics come and take away the official, lets head back to Renee young who has some questions for the former WWE Women's Champion Nikki Bella.

-Cuts to Renee young backstage-

Renee: Talk about a knock-out punch, Anyways I am here with former Women's Champion Nikki Bella.

The camera shifts over to Nikki and the crowd cheers.

Renee: Nikki thank you for joining me but let's get down to business, now I'm sure you already know what I'm going to ask, but after everything that Alexa Bliss put not only you but basically everyone that was involved in the Women's title picture, why were you so quick to forgive and forget?

Nikki: Well I learned a very valuable lesson from my dad when I was really young, he taught me that it takes a lot of courage for someone to admit that they did wrong, but it takes even more courage for someone to do something to make things right and that is what Jessi Mcmahon is trying to do and I respect that. I'm not saying I've forgotten what she's done yet because I still have a lump on my head from when she hit me a few months ago but I can tell she truly wants to make things right, and in order for her to do that, she needs CJ and Alexa off her back, and like I said I have that respect for her to help.

CJ: Ha! How can you respect that… I don't even know what to call her because she's not a girl. But seriously how can you? All she's going to do is stab you in the back in the end.

Nikki: Just like you stabbed her in the back?

CJ: (glares at Nikki) That's completely different and you know it.

Nikki: Not from my point of view.

CJ: (gets really close to Nikki's Face) I'd watch what you say to me because you will regret it, starting tonight with our match.

Nikki: (smiles) And you might want to make sure you know how many people you are fighting before you try to start something.

CJ's eyes widen slightly as she turns and ends up face to face with Brie.

Brie: Hi, oh and in case you didn't know your match with Nikki is a handicap match as well, and her partner is me. (smiles)

CJ glares at Brie then turns to Nikki then smiles.

CJ: This isn't over, not by a long shot.

CJ turns to walk off but then she turns quickly and shoves Nikki into Renee, and the both fall to the floor, as she goes and attacks Brie by first spearing her to the ground then punching her in the face. Nikki then comes up and tries to pull CJ off of Brie but out of nowhere Alexa comes in and tackles Nikki allowing CJ to continue attacking Brie. Alexa manages to get a hold of Nikki by the waist and situates her to looks at CJ and Brie, as CJ gets up and measures up Brie as she tries to make it to her feet. Once Brie is to her feet CJ kicks Brie in the face, causing Brie's head to be smashed between her foot and the wall behind her, instantly knocking her out as Nikki screams. CJ then looks over to the side starts to run with Alexa close behind her as she lets go of Nikki who falls to her knees, as Jessi comes running in. Jessi looks over at Nikki then over to Brie as she kneeled down to help Nikki up and to try and comfort her.

Jessi: Hunter! get a medic! (She yells as she steps closer to Brie and kneels back down.)

Nikki: Brie...please open your eyes. (she says through tears)

The medics come in and look at Brie then load her up on a stretcher as Nikki gets up to follow them.

Medic: She's going to be fine.

Once Nikki hears that she stops and the camera comes forward and gets up close to Nikki's face as she watches Brie be taken away. As she watches, you can see her eyes go from a look of sadness to a look of pure hatred.

Cole: Oh My God, we'll be right back.

Goes to a commercial.

Later that night

Cuts to backstage and shows Nikki going around and looking in doors and knocking things over out of sheer anger.

Nikki: AHH! WHERE ARE THEY! (Nikki turns over a table that is full of papers and such.)

Nikki then looks into another room and then screams out of anger as she closes it again. She then opens another door and comes face to face with The Boogeyman.

Boogeyman: I'm The Boogeyman! And I'm comin' to getcha! (he then laughs)

Nikki: (grabs him by the shoulder and pulls him close) If you don't tell me where CJ Styles and Alexa Bliss are I'm going to be the one that's coming to get you!

The Boogeyman just looks and smiles at her.

Boogeyman: They went that way. (he points to the left then he digs into his pocket and pulls out some worms and raises them up to Nikki) Worms?

Nikki just rolls her eyes and walks off as Boogeyman starts laughing again as he puts the worms in his mouth.

Nikki continues down the hall then she looks over to her side and goes up to the door marked GM Office and starts pounding on the door.

Nikki: Stephanie! Let me in!

The door opens and Stephanie McMahon steps out.

Stephanie: Nikki I already know what you're going to say, but you have to stay calm.

Nikki: How am I supposed to stay calm? They hurt my sister!

Stephanie: I know and I'll let you get you chance at them but you need to let me speak first.

Nikki takes a deep breath then looks at Stephanie.

Stephanie: Ok I know you want a shot at both of them but I'm not going to allow you to go out there alone, you're going to need a partner. And I'm going to give you the advantage and make this match a special referee match, and you can pick the special ref.

Nikki just looks out to the side but then gets a devilish smile on her face and looks up at Stephanie.

Nikki: I have just the right special ref, and as for my partner I just need to make a quick call. (Nikki just smiles)

Back to the ring

Cole: Wow our main event for tonight is a special referee tag-team match? This is gonna be very interesting.

Graves: Right you are Cole (Jessi's theme hits) Speaking of interesting this next match should be just that as we see Jessi Mcmahon making her way to the ring to face Alicia Fox.

JoJo: The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making her way to the ring from Greenwhich Connecticut , Jessi Mcmahon! And already in the ring ALICIA FOX!

Jessi makes her way to the front of the ring and steps into the ring, then turns to face Alicia. The ref signals to ring the bell and as soon as the bell rings Alicia sprints towards Jessi with a clothesline but Jessi ducks and lands a few elbow shots to Alicia's head and backs her up to the ropes where she Irish whips Alicia across the ring then jumps and catches her with a Lou Thesz press and proceeds to punch Alicia in the face. After a couple of shots Jessi gets up and waits for Alicia to get up and hits a drop kick to Alicia's back sending her into the turnbuckle face first. Jessi bounces of the ropes but Alicia clotheslines her. Jessi gets back up and attempts to pick up Alicia but Alicia takes out Jessi's legs sending Jessi on her back and Alicia floats over for a pin, but Alex kicks out at 2. Alicia gets to her feet before Jessi then she kicks Jessi in the stomach and goes to bounce of the ropes.

Cole: Alicia going for a scissors-kick…

Alicia tries the kick but Jessi moves out of the way and Alicia lands in a sit-down position. Jessi quickly hits the Running Knee and covers Alicia

Saxton: 1… 2… 3 it's over!

Jessi gets up then goes down to her knees with her hands up in the air as her theme hits.

JoJo: Here is your winner JESSI MCMAHON!

Jessi gets to her feet and the ref comes over and grabs her wrist and raises it up into the air, signifying that she is the winner as the fans cheer.

Jessi makes her way out of the ring and up the ramp, but before she is able to leave the stage area the Phenomenal Bliss theme hits and CJ and Alexa walk out onto the stage and just stare down Jessi and start walking towards her, causing Jessi to have to walk back to the ring.

Cole: Well that's uncalled for, they need to at least let Jessi go to the back before they come out for their match.

Graves : This could get interesting, and we don't even know how who else is in the main event.

Goes to a commercial as Jessi gets back into the ring followed by CJ and Alexa.

Cole: And we're back here live as Alexa and CJ have asked for a mic.

CJ: Oh Jessi, Jessi, Jessi. You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment. (CJ steps closer to Jessi and runs her hand through Jessi's hair) Oh are you scared? Well you should be, you should have never left me Jessi. But then again if you hadn't then I'd have never met Alexa. (CJ then walks back over to Alexa and kisses her making sure Jessi sees everything they are doing.)

Jessi: Is that why you're doing this? Because You were sent to Raw?

CJ: Oh Jessi, you seem so… so… what's the word?

Alexa: Forgetful?

CJ: Exactly, forgetful. Jessi just admit it, you know what you did, because you did it to Harper too.

Jessi: What are you talking about? I haven't done anything to hurt either of you.

CJ: Oh don't worry we'll remind you, in fact you get reminded right now. (CJ drops the mic and she and Alexa are about to attack Jessi but then Stephanie's theme hits.)

Cole: And here comes the reinforcements. Just in time.

Stephanie comes walking out to the ring with a mic in her hand and begins to speak.

Stephanie : Oh I wouldn't touch her if I were you. (she gets up onto and in the ring)

Graves: Hey Cole what's that in Stephanie's hand?

Cole: I have no idea Corey.

Stephanie: Because you wouldn't want the special referee in your match to be on your bad side would you? Oh wait she already is. (Stephanie just smiles, then tosses Jessi the thing that was in her hand, a referee shirt.)

Graves: Mcmahons stick together, but who's Nikki's partner?

CJ: Ok fine abuse your power you have in this match, it doesn't matter we'll beat Nikki and whatever sorry sap you picked for a tag team partner. (looks around) By the way where is this poor soul?

Stephanie: Oh she's here but I don't think she appreciates you calling her a poor soul.

CJ: (looks at Stephanie with a confused look) What are you talking about?

Stephanie : Let's just say( Bella twins theme hits and Nikki enters the ring ) Mcmahon have connections.

CJ's eyes widen as Christopher Daniels theme hits and the fans cheer, she looks like she's seen a ghost.

Stephanie: Ladies and Gentlemen the newest WWE Women and Nikki's tag team partner for the night, the sister of the fallen angel BECCA DANIELS!

Cole: No way, the fallen angel's sister!.

Graves: the Mcmahons have really pulled some strings .

Saxton: This is exciting .

As soon as Becca gets into the ring, Jessi waves her hands to signal the bell and the match begins basically in an all out brawl with Nikki going right after CJ and Becca going after Alexa. Nikki and Becca get the advantage first as both CJ and Alexa get sent into opposite turnbuckles, then Nikki and Becca get onto the second ropes and start delivering mounted punches to the opposing girl. Nikki gets down first then yells over to Becca.

Nikki: Becca show 'em.

Becca gets off the ropes and grabs Alexa's arm as Nikki grabs CJ's arm and they Irish whip the two opposing girls, sending them into and colliding with each other. Becca and Nikki go up to each other and high five one another then start to go after the other two girls but CJ rolls out of the ring.

CJ starts pounding on the mat to try and get the fans cheering for Alexa as Alexa starts to lift herself off the mat. CJ stuns Nikki by bouncing Nikki's throat on the ropes knocking her down. Cj Turns around and Becca hits the one winged angel on CJ as Alexa starts to drag Nikki back into the middle of the ring and climbs the turnbuckle going for the Twisted Bliss but when she tries to Nikki flips on her going into a schoolgirl pin.

Cole: Small package 1… 2… 3 Nikki wins! (Bella's theme hits)

JoJo : Ladies and Gentlemen your winners NIKKI BELLA AND BECCA DANIELS!

CJ superkicks Becca before sliding into the ring and hitting Nikki. Both girls set and deliver the Phenomenal Bliss to Nikki) ( Phenomenal bliss is a wheelbarrow codebreaker)


	31. The Raw before Mania

Cole: Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the longest episodic tv show, welcome to Monday Night Raw and Im here with Corey Graves and Renee Young.

Graves : We are only 6 nights away from Wrestlemania

Young: the grandest stage of them all *Jessi's theme hits* But right now we are starting off with Jessi Mcmahon in action

Jessi appears at the top of the ring, waving at the fans before making her way down the ramp but all of a sudden the fans start yelling as Lacey Evens comes running down and attacks Jessi from behind and clocks Jessi with the Woman's right, before heading to the ring

Graves: Well looks like Lacey Evans has something to say as we see Lacey Grab a mic.

Lacey: Like it or not you will shut up and listen to me. (audience boo's) Now for the Past three weeks I've been hearing about this punk Jessi. And for the past three weeks I've watched her act un lady like and watch as female wrestlers are treated unfairly. Maybe if a lady was in charge ( She's cut off by the sound of Audience cheer's)

Jessi suddenly jumps in the ring and attacks Lacey only for Tessa Blanchard to come from nowhere and nail Jessi with. Gun Stun. ( Stephanie Mcmahon's music hits )

Stephanie McMahon comes out with a mic

Stephanie: Stop right now! *none of the girls stop* All of you stop right now or all of you are fired! *all three girls stop looking up at Stephanie* You know what I've had enough of this from the three of you, Lacey attacking Wrestlers, Wrestlers attacking Lacey and Tessa i have no idea why you follow Lacey but I'm sick of it so I've come to a decision, one being there is a no contact clause put into effect immediately until this Sunday, the next decision is that since none of you can seem to co-exist without being at each other's throats I'm giving you three one last chance to destroy each other… This Sunday at WrestleMania you three will be in a no disqualification handicap elimination match, and there must be a winner *the fans cheer* That is due to the added stipulation that all three of your contracts are on the line *all the girls start protesting* My decision is final, all three of you this Sunday No DQ Handicap elimination must leave WWE match where… the loser or losers of the match… will leave the WWE *turns around and walks backstage as Lacey and Tessa hit Jessi with the Duke's up then stare down at her*

Young: Jessi that was probably the dumbest move I have ever seen you do

Cole: Oh wow this is big news, one will have to leave the WWE after WrestleMania


	32. Wrestlemania 35

*The WrestleMania intro hits before a huge pyro display goes off followed by shots of the thousands and thousands of fans are shown before landing on the announce table where Corey Graves and Michael Cole are in tuxes and Renee is in a white dress*

Cole: Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to WrestleMania! I'm Michael Cole here with my broadcast partners Corey Graves and Renee Young and tonight we make history as WWE comes back to where it all began here in MetLife Stadium for WrestleMania 35

Graves: Its been a long time since we've been here for WrestleMania and what a great match card we have for this special occasion, we have The Game Triple H with his career on the line against the Animal Batista and… *Cole interrupts*

Michael: Speaking of things being on the line, The handicap match between Jessi McMahon and the Team of Lacey Evans and Tessa Blanchard known as the Best Ladies in the World *CM Punk's theme hits*

Graves: Speaking of Best in the World

Punk makes his way to the ring in his normal fashion, climbing up to the second rope of the turnbuckle and yelling out to the fans before hopping in, getting out of the ring and joining the commentary desk

Young: Omg CM Punk has returned and is joining us on commentary

Punk: Yep for whole night

Later that night backstage

Charlie: Ladies and Gentlemen my guest at this time, the WWE Raw Women's Champion Rhonda Rousey

Rousey : Hey what's up

Charlie: Rhonda any thoughts on your title match tonight

Rousey: As I have said before i will destroy Becky Lynch and Charlotte Flair, this will be a match that the fans won't forget now if you'll excuse me I need to finish warming up

Charlie: Thank you Rhonda

Ringside

Jojo: The following contest is a Handicap Elimination Loser must leave WWEmatch, the only way to eliminate your opponent is by pinfall or submission, the stipulation being the loser will be fired *Lacey Evens theme hits* Making their way to the ring the Best Ladies in The World... Lacey Evans and Tessa Blanchard

Punk: The Ladies are here at WrestleMania

Graves: This match may have been added last minute

Tessa gets into the ring and holds open the second rope for Lacey before both pose in the middle of the ring looking out at the fans as Jessi's theme hits

Jojo: Making her way to the ring from Greenwich Connecticut Jessi Mcmahon

Young: Now Jessi seems to be the biggest victim of this feud because for some reason Lacey and Tessa seem to hate her, but for different reasons, Lacey wants Jessi gone and Tessa… well I'm not exactly sure what Tessa wants

Punk: The girls have problems that's all there is to it

Jessi slides into the ring, staring down Tessa and Ladey, not even going to wave to the fans to make sure They didn't attack her from behind Tessa slides out of the ring and comes back out with a mic in her hand

Tessa: Jessi… Lacey listen to me… we don't have to do this, none of us have to lose our jobs we can work all this out *steps into the ring*

Lacey: Yes we do, *Lacey hits Jessi and the ref calls for the bell*

Jessi manages to push Lacey off her only to have Tessa drop an elbow on her but Tessa doesn't get to do much else as Jessi comes and hits her in the side of the head with a low dropkick before going for the pin but Tessa kicks out after a 1 count so Jessi climbs the turnbuckle but Lacey stops her by hitting her with the woman's right, dropping Jessi onto the top turnbuckle before Tessa hit Jessi with a modified diving Codebreaker sending Jessi between the bottom rope down to the floor

Punk: Oww and Jessi may be out of this match for the moment

Cole: That could be an advantage Blanchard and Evans were looking for

Tessa looks out at Jessi on the ground before turning around only to be met with Reby Hardy who hits Tessa with a Twist of Fate before nailing Lacey with a side effect, Reby then drags Jessi back into the ring and put her on top of Tessa

Graves: the pin 1… 2… 3 Tessa's eliminated!

Lacey grabs Jessi putting her on the top turnbuckle then hits a Enzugiri, sending Jessi falling back hard and awkwardly on the mat

Cole: Oh my god, I think she landed on the back of her head

Lacey quickly goes for the pin

Young: That's it, Jessi is done, 1… 2…

Punk: No Jessi kicked out!

Lacey looks at the ref in disbelief before slamming her hands on the mat out of frustration before she looks over at Jessi who was just starting to move around and she goes over trying to help her up before nailing Jessi with the Woman's right

The ref gives Lacey a weird look but he goes and counts the pin and calls for the bell

Jojo: Here is your winner, the team of Lacey Evans and Tessa Blanchard

Cole: Oh my god… Jessi Mcmahon has to leave WWE

Reby after the ref calls the bell then tells him to get some help to get Jessi to the back, not once leaving her side


	33. The voiceless have a voice

Announcer: A rivalry that started out as strictly business…

(Shows Jessi Mcmahon and Lacey Evens, with Tessa Blanchard standing behind her, in the ring looking at each other)

Announcer: Turned into something personal

Jojo: The following contest is a Handicap Elimination Loser must leave WWEmatch, the only way to eliminate your opponent is by pinfall or submission, the stipulation being the loser will be fired *Lacey Evens theme hits* Making their way to the ring the Best Ladies in The World... Lacey Evans and Tessa Blanchard

Punk: The Ladies are here at WrestleMania

Graves: This match may have been added last minute

Tessa gets into the ring and holds open the second rope for Lacey before both pose in the middle of the ring looking out at the fans as Jessi's theme hits

Jojo: Making her way to the ring from Greenwich Connecticut Jessi Mcmahon

Young: Now Jessi seems to be the biggest victim of this feud because for some reason Lacey and Tessa seem to hate her, but for different reasons, Lacey wants Jessi gone and Tessa… well I'm not exactly sure what Tessa wants

Punk: The girls have problems that's all there is to it

Jessi slides into the ring, staring down Tessa and Ladey, not even going to wave to the fans to make sure They didn't attack her from behind Tessa slides out of the ring and comes back out with a mic in her hand

Tessa: Jessi… Lacey listen to me… we don't have to do this, none of us have to lose our jobs we can work all this out *steps into the ring*

Lacey: Yes we do, *Lacey hits Jessi and the ref calls for the bell*

Jessi manages to push Lacey off her only to have Tessa drop an elbow on her but Tessa doesn't get to do much else as Jessi comes and hits her in the side of the head with a low dropkick before going for the pin but Tessa kicks out after a 1 count so Jessi climbs the turnbuckle but Lacey stops her by hitting her with the woman's right, dropping Jessi onto the top turnbuckle before Tessa hit Jessi with a modified diving Codebreaker sending Jessi between the bottom rope down to the floor

Punk: Oww and Jessi may be out of this match for the moment

Cole: That could be an advantage Blanchard and Evans were looking for

Tessa looks out at Jessi on the ground before turning around only to be met with Reby Hardy who hits Tessa with a Twist of Fate before nailing Lacey with a side effect, Reby then drags Jessi back into the ring and put her on top of Tessa

Graves: the pin 1… 2… 3 Tessa's eliminated!

Lacey grabs Jessi putting her on the top turnbuckle then hits a Enzugiri, sending Jessi falling back hard and awkwardly on the mat

Cole: Oh my god, I think she landed on the back of her head

Lacey quickly goes for the pin

Young: That's it, Jessi is done, 1… 2…

Punk: No Jessi kicked out!

Lacey looks at the ref in disbelief before slamming her hands on the mat out of frustration before she looks over at Jessi who was just starting to move around and she goes over trying to help her up before nailing Jessi with the Woman's right

The ref gives Lacey a weird look but he goes and counts the pin and calls for the bell

Jojo: Here is your winner, the team of Lacey Evans and Tessa Blanchard

Cole: Oh my god… Jessi Mcmahon has to leave WWE

Reby after the ref calls the bell then tells him to get some help to get Jessi to the back, not once leaving her side

-Six Months Later -

Smack Down Live During a commercial break. A video plays

( the camera suddenly switches on like a shield promo to reveal Jessi McMahon wearing her purple brett hart glasses )

Jessi : My name is Jessi James McMahon and i am the lost McMahon or should i say Banished McMahon since i got fire from WWE six months ago in a bullshit handicap match.

( crowd watching cheers)

Jessi : i was kicked out and dropped into the Abyss of the WWE Universe Broken, battered,bruised and Woken. For months i wondered the world from promotion to promotion i was Voiceless ( Jessi Smirks ) but now i have found my voice and you can BELIEVE THAT!.

-The Next Week-

Cole: Ladies and gentlemen welcome back to Monday Night Raw (is interrupted by Shane Mcmahon's music as he makes his way to the ring)

Graves: Looks like the best in the world is here as we see Shane Grab the mic.

Shane: Like it or not you will shut up and listen to me. (audience boo's) Now I'm sure you all saw that video of my little sister claiming shes been banished. Well its true she has, she lost and she was fired. Now moving on since i beaten the Miz and Roman wasn't really much of a threat to me, you ann know why? Its cause im the Best in The World-(He's cut off by Jessi's theme as she appears on the stage)

Cole: Jessi has come home.

Jessi: Oh big brother, What makes you so great that you feel like you can come out there and run your mouth.

(Audience cheer's) You're a wrestler just like me and other than that there is nothing that makes you better than them(Audience cheer's grow louder)

Shane: You Know what makes me better I'm a Mcmahon! a NAME THAT STANDS FOR SUCCESS. I better looking , Smarter and Im The Best in the world and you can go back to hiding in the shadow's were you belong.

Jessi: Oh big brother i wish you'd shut your mouth, and oh i didn't come alone. (The crowd roars as CM punk's music plays)

Cole : OH MY GOD!

Young: The real best in the world is here!

Graves : This cant be happening

Cm punk appears on the stage as Jessi holds her wrist out so he can look at it like there is a watch there before doing his taunt

Punk : ITS CLOBBERING TIME!

Cm Punk and Jessi make their way to the ring, a scared Shane Mcmahon watches as they enter the ring. Shane doesn't have time to react as Jessi delivers a Code breaker to Shane staggering him as Punk hoists Shane onto his shoulders and delivers a G.T.S. to Shane Mcmahon as the crowd hasn't stopped cheering since Punk appeared.

Cole : Go To Sleep to Shane!

Young : think he's done for the night

Graves : this is a travesty


	34. All in with All Elite Wrestling

It has been two weeks since Jessi and Cm Punk returned to WWE. However Punk had left for another promotion, Jessi had been left in creative limbo due to this.

The camera shows Jessi Mcmahon walking into the arena. She turns around then ducks Billy Kay's Super Kick. Peyton Royce comes from behind and cracks Jessi in the back of the head with the Women's tag team title belt knocking Jessi out cold. When the clip ends more boos start coming from the crowd.

-two weeks later-

Jessi was sitting in the lounge room of the Mcmahon mansion she was sitting on the lounge watching Raw. Linda walked upto Jessi " Hey " she said getting Jessi's attention " Whats up mom ?" Jessi asked " Well" Linda said sitting next to her " I wanted to check on you" Linda continued.

" Im fine i was fired again " Jessi sighed

" Oh boo who " Stephanie said walking in with Vince and Shane just returning home

" Girls enough " Linda said

" Why? Stephanie is right its called tough love " Vince replied

" Thats a little harsh " Shane said

" Who cares " Vince replied.

Jessi smiled to herself " Dont worry mom " she said " I have a few things lined up " she said.

" Those tiny indy's that barely make any pay " Steph scoffed " Good luck"

" Im Jessi Mcmahon and im all in with All Elite Wrestling"

All five Mcmahon's turned to see Hunter standing in the doorway with his phone out playing a AEW press promo showing Jessi signing with the company

" You did what!" Stephanie screamed with rage.

How was this her fault?

How could any of this be her fault? All she had wanted was to wrestle, her family had made that hard. Now they were acting like she had been found guilty.

"Fucking bitch!"

Stephanie's words still rang in her ears. Jessikah curled on her futon.

Outside her room, her parents and siblings still argued. She could hear their voice.

"Steph, she just tried to do what's right! You can't blame her for that! Look –"

"I don't care,Shane!"

" Linda your bitch needs to learn her place"

"My bitch, Vince? Jesiskah is as much your child as she is mine, and who cares as long as she's happy!"

"She is your bitch! Linda! If you hadn't instilled all those stupid notions in her head, she would have left, we could have avoided this mess"

" Yea" Stephanie added

Linda growled.

"Right, I am the one who instilled those so-called notions. Well, sorry for believing in my children being happy! I am proud of what she did! Jessikah is my daughter. What happened to her isn't fair. You want her gone cause you hate her. I will not change my mind on the matter."

Vince sighed.

"Fine. Keep being so bloody stubborn. But I want her out of my face or I dont want that spawn of yours here."

"Keep using this tone about Jessikah and I might just take on your offer. Also, don't forget this house is mine."

Eventually, the door of Jessikah's room opened. The girl looked at see Hunter. He was intimidating as always. His face was square.

"…I heard everything." Jesiskah said weakly.

"I know. You got keen senses."

He sat next to Jessi"

"You heard your father. He wants you gone. This is going to be a big change. AEW isn't the small league's, i know you just got use to being home im sorry this happened to you."

"I'm scared." Jessikah whined.

Hunter smiled " Good luck kiddo."


End file.
